


Are you a camp fire? Because you're hot & I want s'more.

by tinypeckers



Series: Is that a flicker of firelight in your eyes or are you naturally that radiant? [5]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Camping AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer rolls around once more and really, there’s a tradition to uphold and the tents & camp fire are calling their name. Except Dan and Jordan are going to have their hands full keeping James & Aleks apart for a different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack your bags, we're off again!

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? What's this? There's s'mores everywhere... what's this?
> 
> I've expanded this universe before but I mean, there's quite a few years passed between this one and those...
> 
> So, are you prepared for camping au 2.0?

As soon as dawn broke, Jordan was up and roaming about the house. He didn’t bother to turn on his lights and relied on the slowly rising sun to guide him. It wasn’t a full-proof plan. Jordan soon learnt this as his big toe found the corner of the suitcase he had packed last night. He muffled his curse behind his hand as he was well aware that his wife slept soundly nearby. Jordan took a moment to catch his breath back and assess the pain. When the sharp feeling dulled into an ache Jordan continued along his path to the en-suite bathroom. He shuffled in and closed the door behind him as he reached for the light. Jordan had learnt his lesson. If he was going to get ready in time, he would need the aid of artificial light for the sun had failed him.

 

 

Jordan immediately regretted it. He squeezed his eyes shut as the brightness attacked them. After a few moments that he used to adjust Jordan opened them again and started his morning routine. He regarded himself in the mirror. His eyes had large, dark bags underneath them and Jordan laughed a little under his breath. He knew what had caused them and they lay peacefully sleeping in the other room. Jordan intended to keep it that way until he absolutely had to. He had a lot to pack and a lot to organise. Jordan did not need to make the morning any more hectic for the sake of annoying his boys and their friends. He could only hope that they had done what he’d asked of them the night before and they would leave on time for once.

 

 

Jordan reached for his toothbrush and the toothpaste at the same time. He applied the toothpaste to his brush and rinsed before haphazardly shoving the brush into his mouth and doing as he needed to. To try and save time Jordan reached for his hairbrush as well and quickly ran that through his short hair. Jordan hated to see himself in the morning. He often looked as tired as he did before bed and Jordan always thought that he looked weird with his hat. He knew his hat was hanging on his bed and it reassured him slightly. With his teeth and hair brushed, all Jordan had to do is take a leak and get dressed. Only then would he brave the boys’ room and the havoc that would ensue afterwards.

 

 

Jordan wandered back into his bedroom and smiled at his sleeping wife. She’d stirred since he’d left and claimed the side of the bed that Jordan had left. He had to pass her to grab the clothes that he, well, she had put out for Jordan the night before. Jordan reached out to brush her cheek and felt a warm feeling swell inside of him when she smiled in her sleep. He almost felt bad for leaving her but knew that a few hours from now she would be living life at the spa. Jordan would probably still be on the road holding an ice pack to his head as bickering ensued behind him. It would be worth it in the end – last year had done well to bring them all together.

 

 

This year Jordan and Dan had sat together and planned an entirely new camping trip. They knew that the year before the boys had easily become bored by their trip down memory lane. So although it pained both Dan and Jordan to do it they decided to change it up just a little. They still chose the same camping park because it was close to their hearts but they looked online for activities in the area. They spent weeks choosing the ones that looked exciting, extreme but not ridiculously dangerous or bound to give both of the older men heart attacks. Jordan wasn’t too happy about the fact that they couldn’t spend the entire time indulging in his nostalgia but he had to know that his kids would not be as amused by the simple things as he and Dan once were. This time they were there for a week and Jordan was determined he’d still indulge himself in nostalgia at some point.

 

 

As he’d been thinking of the week ahead, Jordan had sluggishly dressed himself. He snatched his hat from the bed and spared one last glance at his wife before he left the room. There weren’t enough windows in the hallway to light it properly and Jordan turned a couple on so that he didn’t stumble again. He passed the bathroom, then Seamus’ room before he came to Aleks’ room. Aleks had decorated the front of his door with a few band stickers and a poster of some singer that was relevant now but Jordan didn’t recognise. There was a new addition to the front of his door that had been taped up yesterday. It featured one of Eddie’s infamous drawings that resembled that of a five year olds’ rather than the thirteen year old boy he was. It featured all of the boys, crudely drawn with crayons Jordan had thought he’d thrown out years ago. Seamus had written above it in his cursive handwriting ‘keep out’ which Jordan thought must have been a great feat in crayon.

 

 

Jordan wanted to snatch the drawing to tuck into a box to hold against the boy’s later. He left it as it was now, aware that his wife would have the same idea and grab it when she woke up. Jordan hesitated as he grabbed the handle. Did he really want to do this without Dan here? Dan had said he’d be over as soon as he was ready – not later than they agreed to meet but maybe earlier. Jordan held his breath and opened the door regardless. The door creaked as it swung and Jordan cringed as he hoped that it hadn’t woken anybody up. Jordan shuffled in and wondered what he would walk in on. When the boys had insisted they all sleep in one room, Jordan had expected a blood bath. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for that so early in the morning.

 

 

Jordan was pleasantly surprised to find that nobody had been murdered during the night. He was also amazed to see that Eddie and Seamus were still asleep. He smiled down at them as they were sprawled on the floor. Aleks may have been kind enough to let them share his room but Aleks’ bed was definitely off limits. They’d made a mattress out of old duvets and relied on some blankets to keep them warm. Eddie dominated most of the make-shift mattress and left Seamus to balance on the edge of it. Seamus didn’t seem to mind though. Jordan shook his head at the tiny patch of drool beside Seamus’ head. He was sure he was borrowing one of Aleks’ pillows and that his older brother would not take too kindly to that.

 

 

Aleks was comfortably tucked under his impromptu blanket upon his own bed. James might as well have been the duvet considering how wrapped over Aleks he was. A few years ago, Jordan would never have walked into this scene. He might have been lucky to get James to agree to stay on their couch let alone inside Aleks’ room, _on his bed_ of all places. Jordan indulged in the moment of bliss, smiling down at all of his babies (biological or not) before he had to ruin it all.

“All right boys, if you want to come on this extreme camping trip then you best get your butts up, washed and dressed.” Jordan bellowed. He flicked on the light to try and wake them up.

 

 

Naturally, Eddie woke up at the first sight of light. Jordan was almost freaked out by how quickly his eyes flickered open. Perhaps he had already been awake and Jordan just hadn’t noticed.

“Morning.” Eddie mumbled to Jordan. Jordan returned the greeting with a nod. Eddie turned towards Seamus and began to poke his cheek. Seamus huffed in his sleep and tried to get away. It was only then that Jordan noticed that he’d gone to bed with his hair in a braid. It looked way too nice for Seamus to have done it himself and Jordan could only assume Eddie had done it for him. Eddie used the braid to his advantage as he grabbed it and Seamus yelped when he tried to move away again. He turned and opened his eyes only to scowl at his best friend.

“How are you so awake?” Seamus asked.

 

 

“I’m wake because its morning Seamus and we’re going camping!” Eddie reminded Seamus with a squeal. Seamus continued to huff and puff but at least he sat up. He saw his dad and rolled his eyes at the chipper smile that graced his goofy face. Seamus turned to his older brother’s bed in the hope that Aleks would share his frustration only to find the two older boys still asleep.

“How come they get to sleep in?” Seamus complained to Jordan.

“They don’t, I’ve come in here to get you all up.” Jordan explained. “You can get you up if you want, the sooner the better as I can see that none of you have packed.” Jordan scolded. He saw socks, pants and an abundance of beanies on the floor and he was none too happy.

“Yeah, yeah – we’ll get it done.” Seamus pushed him aside. “We’ll get them up as well, just go and do ‘dad’ stuff.” Seamus prompted.

 

 

Jordan rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He left the younger boys to it and had full confidence that they would get the others up. He wandered back to his own room the grab his suitcase and take it downstairs. As soon as he’d placed his case by the door, Jordan heard a knock. He didn’t need to ask himself who would be knocking so early in the morning. Jordan unlocked the door and pulled it open to see Dan. He was beaming at Jordan and looked as though he’d had a lay-in rather than an early morning. Dan shuffled past Jordan and noticed only one case waiting for him. His own was inside the mini-van because, as usual, it fell to him to drive. Dan reached for Jordan’s case and looked up the stairs,

“Are the boys awake?” Dan asked.

 

 

The words had barely left his mouth when screams came from upstairs. There was the thundering roar of footsteps that revealed a half-dressed Eddie. He skidded past his father and Jordan maniacally giggling. James followed shortly after and Dan actually had to step out of the way for him. He was wearing just his boxers. Jordan noticed some water droplets on the floor and that James’ hair seemed oddly wet. He did not need to be a genius to know what had happened. There were clanking pans in the kitchen and Jordan hoped that they didn’t break too much.

“Well, that answers my question then.” Dan hummed. He felt awful for Jordan as the boys had begged to stay at the same house for one night and Jordan had stupidly volunteered. Still, there was only Jordan’s suitcase on the floor.

 

 

“There’s no way you’ve fit all of the boys clothes into that suitcase. I know that they’ve agreed to take one between them but to squeeze into yours? That’s impossible.” Dan said exasperatedly. Knowing their children they had found a way to do so though – anything not to actually pack.

“No, we’ve got it right here.” Seamus appeared at the top of the stairs. Jordan and Dan leapt out of the way as he shoved the suitcase down the stairs. He followed it with a light skip. Jordan held his tongue so that he wouldn’t scold him – he didn’t need this trip to start off on a bad foot. Aleks soon appeared at the top of the stairs too. He was rubbing a towel over his head and Jordan didn’t need three guesses to know why his hair was as wet as James’ was. Aleks let his feet fall upon the stairs rather than actually walk down.

 

 

Seamus looked back to see his brother approaching and instinctively stood behind Jordan.

“Where did you get the water from?” Dan asked conversationally as Seamus’ doom came slowly down the stairs. Seamus chewed upon his lip and held tightly onto the back of Jordan’s shirt. Even at thirteen, he relied on his father to protect him quite a bit.

“Aleks has like fourteen bottles in his room, we just took them from the bedside table.” Seamus informed Dan. The mere mention of it brought a sneer to Aleks’ face.

“Did you use all of them?” Jordan questioned. That was going to be an awful lot to clean up if they did.

“Maybe.” Seamus squeaked. It was then that Aleks gave up on his slow, predator-like stalking and dashed after Seamus in a similar fashion to James had chased Eddie.

 

 

The towel that Aleks had been holding flapped behind him and Jordan grabbed at it to keep things from escalating. The tug kept Aleks from running further and his feet slipped upon the wood floor.

“Dad!” Aleks cried out as Jordan reached out to catch him. Seamus cheekily stuck out his tongue before disappearing into the kitchen where Eddie and James had gone. Aleks snatched his towel back from his father and wrapped it around his shoulders. He made no move to go after Seamus as Aleks knew that he’d actually get in trouble if he did. So Aleks resolved to pout and huff instead.

“This is going smoothly.” Dan said sarcastically. Jordan spared him a slight chuckle.

“Yeah, I can’t wait for the long car journey.” Jordan added. Aleks half-smiled at them both. For this he was going to make it a living hell.

 

 

Seamus, Eddie and James finally came out from the kitchen a few minutes later. Like Seamus had been using Jordan before, Eddie clung to Seamus as he acted as a human block against James. James retreated to Aleks who kindly offered him the towel. James was annoyed enough to refuse it only for Aleks to force it over his shoulders and on top of his head. James tried to tug from Aleks’ hold as the other boy used the damp towel to ‘dry’ James’ hair. Eddie and Seamus shared a self-satisfied snicker at the state of their brothers.

“All right, that’s enough. All of you need to get upstairs and get dressed or else we won’t have time to get breakfast.” Jordan said matter-of-factly.

“You’d starve us?” Seamus accused over dramatically. Jordan shrugged.

“I will if you don’t hurry up.” Jordan swore. The boys did not hesitate to dart back up the stairs. Dan grabbed at the suitcases in front of him with the intention of loading them into the back of the car. He’d already packed the tents, the flat-pack barbeque and all of the chairs.

 

 

“You wouldn’t let them go hungry.” Dan joked as he shuffled towards the door.

“I would.” Jordan said sincerely. Dan did not believe him in the slightest. Even if Jordan intended to he’d eventually give in to the relentless whining and complaining that would surely ensue. There was a pause as Jordan thought about it and, after seemingly coming to the same conclusion as Dan just had, Jordan went back on himself. “Okay, so I wouldn’t let them starve but still… they better behave this trip or else I am going to have a break down.” Jordan confessed.

“I think they’re all going to get along just fine.” Dan said while waggling his eyebrows.

“James and Aleks are sleeping in a different tent.” Jordan warned.

“Yeah, good luck telling them that.” Dan shook his head. “Right, I’ll get these outside and you make sure they’re down in five yeah?” Dan asked. Jordan nodded.

 

This year’s trip was certainly going to be more interesting than the first – that was for sure.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for their long trip ahead, Dan and Jordan treat the boys to breakfast.

“All right, does everyone know what they want?” Dan asked above the noise as he turned into the drive through. They had a few moments to pick as they weren’t the only ones craving a greasy breakfast. Jordan was slouching in the passenger seat. His eyes were barely awake. “Jordan?” Dan prompted with a smile. Jordan had probably been up way longer than Dan had. The other man startled in his seat and pushed against the floor to sit himself up.

“Huh? What? Oh, breakfast… right.” Jordan squinted to look at the menu that they had pulled up beside. “I’ll just have a big breakfast please.” Jordan hummed. He reached down to grab his bag. He wasn’t going to let Dan pay for all of their meals as he always wanted to do.

 

 

“Oh, Oh I want that too!” Seamus insisted. He appeared suddenly over Jordan’s shoulder. Jordan and Dan looked at him sceptically.

“Are you going to eat it all? You do this every time and never finish it.” Jordan said, “why don’t you just get a muffin or something?” He insisted instead. Seamus had eyes twice the size of his stomach.

“No, dad I want a big breakfast. If I don’t eat it all someone else will.” Seamus shrugged. Unfortunately he was right and everyone knew that Eddie would gobble up anything that Seamus did not eat even if there was a bite taken out of it.

“Fine, fine. Eddie?” Dan prompted. Eddie was biting his nails and staring intently at the menu. Dan sighed – if he knew his son, and he did, they would be here forever. “James, Aleks?” Dan asked instead.

 

 

The two older boys really hadn’t been paying too much attention. James had his earphones in his ears and was staring intently at the tablet he’d received last Christmas. Dan knew that he’d loaded it with films just for the camping trip. Aleks perhaps had been watching the movie too, at some point, but he was snoring upon James’ shoulder now. Dan nudged Eddie’s knee and startled him out of his thoughts. The younger boy looked slightly annoyed that he’d been disturbed.

“Get your brother’s attention, will you?” Dan insisted. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned in his seat.

 

 

Now, what Dan had been expecting Eddie to do was to gently nudge his brother’s knee and get him to look up. Dan should have known that Eddie would do something completely unpredictable and take his role as a younger brother seriously.

“James,” Eddie yelled frustratingly loudly in such a small area, “Dad wants you, James!” Eddie screeched at the end of his sentence. It worked. James ripped his earphones from his ears as his boyfriend went toppling into his lap in shock. James winced as Aleks dug his nails into his skin.

“What the fuck was that?” Aleks cursed. Eddie was not guilty at all and he beamed back at Aleks.

“What do you guys want to eat?” He asked as sweetly as he should have got James’ attention.

 

 

Aleks ignored Eddie to shuffle under James’ arm and hide there. He just wanted to sleep and not to eat. James shrugged and it almost unbalanced Aleks yet again.

“I don’t know; just get us an egg muffin or something.” James said to his dad, not to Eddie. Still, Eddie couldn’t help but tease all the same.

“Just one? Are you going to nibble the edges like Lady and the Tramp? Which one of you is the tramp?” Eddie mocked. Seamus laughed from beside him.

“Aleks is the lady, definitely, so that must make James the tramp.” Seamus added. James reached out to swat at them both but his father shot him a stern look that told him it would not be wise. In that moment James resented his younger brother and just as annoying friend.

 

 

“All right, all right. Everybody cut it out. So that’s two big breakfasts, two egg mcmuffins and… Eddie, Dan, what are you having?” Jordan asked. The cars in front had long since got their orders and there was now a queue forming behind them.

“I’m getting a big breakfast as well.” Dan replied simply. He wasn’t too fussed.

“Can I get some hotcakes and a big breakfast?” Eddie asked sheepishly. He looked as innocent as he could so that he might get his way. Dan, as he always would, gave in.

“Yeah, yeah – fine. Let’s just order.” He muttered before finally driving towards the window.

“What about drinks?” Eddie persisted.

“What about drinks? We’re all getting water because you do not need any more sugar right now.” Jordan said in amusement.

 

 

“I haven’t even had sugar.” Eddie pouted. Well, that wasn’t true. He wasn’t about to confess to the secret gummy bear stash he and Seamus had tucked under Aleks’ bed last night. They had got a little bit soggy after this morning’s fiasco but Eddie wasn’t about to waste good gummy bears. That and he just couldn’t wait until breakfast.

“Yeah, well, exactly. You’re already too hyper as it is.” Jordan said.

“No, no – please I want coke.” Eddie whined from the back. They had just pulled up to the speaker when he said it and of course, as luck would have it, the employee just happened to have heard him.

“Oh, okay sir – is that a medium or large?” The employee said. Eddie beamed victoriously.

 

 

“No, no coke, thank you very much. We’ll have six bottles of water though.” Dan corrected. Eddie deflated in his chair with an over exaggerated pout.

“All right, that’s six waters. Can I get you anything else, sir?” The employee asked.

“Right, yeah. I want four big breakfasts,” Dan paused until his order appeared on the screen, “two egg mcmuffins and some hot cakes please.” Dan added.

“Is that everything sir?” The employee asked.

“Yes that’s all thank you.” Dan replied. Dan nodded as he was told the total. He had to move his head out of the way as Jordan pushed some bills in his face. “I get it, you don’t want me to pay for everything – please at least let me drive to the next window.” Dan chuckled.

“I’m just making sure you don’t try and attempt to pay anyway.” Jordan said. He let Dan drive before he shoved the notes back under his face.

 

 

They paid and continued on to the third and final window where their food was waiting for them. As soon as the bag entered the car, the two teenagers in the back of the car were suddenly alert.

“Give me my muffin.” James demanded from the back as soon as Jordan had his hand on the bag.

“James, please, give us a minute.” Dan sighed as he pulled out of the drive thru and into one of the available spaces. James tried to reach past his younger brothers to snatch the bag straight from Jordan’s hands. His stomach had been rumbling for the better part of their journey so far. He hadn’t noticed it until the food had entered the car. Jordan pulled the bag from his reach. Eddie grabbed at James’ arm and, with the help of Seamus, kept it pinned in its place. James sighed.

“Guys, c’mon – let go of my arm.” James asked as nicely as he could.

“That’ll cost you.” Seamus said.

 

 

“Dude, I’m not paying you shit to release my arm. Just do it.” James insisted.

“James, stop swearing also – Eddie, Seamus – please let go of his arm. We don’t need this right now.” Dan begged of the younger boys. They reluctantly did as they were told. James was thankful that his Dad butted in for once but wasn’t too happy about being scolded himself. He grumbled for a little while until the food was handed back to him. James was as happy as Eddie was about the water but took it anyway. After this morning’s prank, James didn’t look too kindly at the beverage now. He certainly didn’t like the menacing way Eddie and Seamus shook it in his direction when they received theirs. Aleks was still attempting to doze underneath James’ arm so he left him alone as he unwrapped his own egg mcmuffins. James would grab his attention once he had kept himself from being so hungry.

 

 

The first bite was the best thing that James had ever tasted. He moaned, actually moaned, around his meal. Eddie started waggling his eyebrows and making an obscene motion with his hands as Seamus dissolved into a fit of giggles. Naturally when Dan and Jordan turned to see what was so funny, Eddie had managed to stop doing the motion. James chose to be the bigger man and ignore them both. Instead he shook Aleks gently and pushed the unopened mcmuffin towards Aleks.

“Hey, Aleks… wake up. Our food is here.” James told him. Aleks lifted his head sluggishly. James was holding his own mcmuffin in front of his face and Aleks, being naturally lazy and actually hungry, simply leaned forward and took a bite out of that one.

“Seriously?” James snapped as he pulled it away from Aleks. The other boy chewed upon it thoughtfully, “your one is right there, on my lap.” James pointed to the mcmuffin.

“So? Your one is already open.” Aleks countered as he reached for it once more.

 

 

Seamus snickered and caught Eddie’s eye as their brothers bickered.

“I take it back, Aleks is the tramp.” Seamus told Eddie. He could practically feel the heat of his brother’s scowl. Eddie nodded in agreement.

“I think they’re both the tramps, they don’t have enough class to be ladies.” Eddie countered.

“Will you two shut up? You need to grow up and stop watching Disney movies, I think.” James said bitterly. Eddie and Seamus looked hurt at the statement.

“James, leave them alone. They can watch whatever they want to.” Dan interrupted before an actual argument could take place.

“Why are you defending them? This isn’t fair they just called us tramps.” James complained.

 

 

“Just ignore them and enjoy your breakfast.” Jordan told James. He did not want nor need this right now. James groaned. He wanted to scream and to yell, to bat at his brother and his friend. James wanted to do a lot of things but, at the end of the day, they were in a cramped car and he’d have to endure them for the rest of the ride. James was annoyed but he wasn’t stupid. It could not go well for him. Aleks had stolen James’ muffin and James decided to let that go as well. Aleks had also shifted the tablet so it was closer to him and so that he could see the movie that James has been watching. James reached for what had been Aleks’ mcmuffin and unwrapped that one to eat.

“Hey,” Aleks quipped as he realised what James was doing, “that’s my mcmuffin.” Aleks joked.

“Shut up.” James replied with what little humour he had.

 

 

In front of them, Seamus was picking distastefully at his breakfast. Jordan knew that as soon as he had asked for the big breakfast that he would not eat it.

“Seamus, are you going to eat that or should Eddie just go ahead and take it?” Jordan teased.

“No, I’m going to eat it.” Seamus scoffed and, to prove his own point, he crammed the ‘sausage’ into his mouth. Eddie watched in awe as Seamus’ cheeks bulged. He reached out and curiously poked Seamus’ face. The other boy tore his head away and slapped at Eddie’s hands.

“Stop!” Seamus insisted. Eddie recoiled away from the crumbs Seamus sprayed everywhere. Aleks’ foot wasn’t quite so lucky.

 

 

“Ugh, Seamus – you’re disgusting!” Aleks complained as he shook his foot. Seamus grinned around his mouthful of sausage. Aleks held back a gag as James shied away from them both.

“Dad, Seamus is playing with his food.” Aleks told Jordan. The man in the front shrugged.

“Seamus always plays with his food.” Jordan replied.

“No, Dad – he’s being really yucky.” Aleks continued to whine. Jordan turned around with the intention of telling Aleks to stop being so over-dramatic. When he saw Seamus’ mysterious and mucky smile even Jordan felt a little disgusted.

“Seamus, close your mouth and eat your food or give it to someone else.” Jordan snapped. He turned back around to attempt to forget the image and enjoy his own breakfast.

 

 

Seamus huffed and puffed at both his brother and his Dad. He did as expected and finished his sausage, picked at his egg and then finally passed his breakfast off onto Eddie. Eddie gratefully took it despite the questionable crumbs littering the plate. He and Seamus had shared many things before and Eddie was sure that Seamus’ germs weren’t going to do him much harm. In the front Dan was already shoving his own paper plate into the bag their food had come in.

“Are you done?” Dan gestured to Jordan’s half-eaten breakfast. It was no wonder where Seamus got his fussiness. Jordan looked gravely down at his plate. Dan noted that the sausage in particular had not been touched. Jordan did not hesitate to hand the plate over to Dan.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to be eating a big breakfast again anytime soon.” Jordan moaned.

 

 

“That’s the trouble with having kids, they’re messy.” Dan laughed as he turned to gather the boys’ trash as well. As if on cue part of James’ egg mcmuffin slipped out and fell onto the car floor. Aleks absent-mindedly shifted his foot and just happened to crush it further into the car carpet. Dan winced. He decided not to say anything as he was sure that Aleks hadn’t noticed and he knew that the boy was just as fussy as Seamus was. Dan was quite sure that it was Jordan’s fault.

“All right, throw your trash in here.” Dan demanded. Seamus had nothing left to throw out and turned away from Dan to look out of the window instead. Eddie just thrust his trash into Dan’s face. Dan had to grab it and throw it into the bag himself. Aleks wasn’t really in the position to get up and give it to Dan so he handed it to James instead.

 

 

Naturally James couldn’t just pass it to his Dad to throw away. He had to show off in front of his boyfriend. He rolled the wrappers into one large ball and began to aim.

“James, c’mon – don’t.” Dan warned as he realised what his son was about to do. Knowing his luck it’d fall behind one of their seats and they’d never recover it.

“It’s fine, I can do it.” James reassured. Dan closed his eyes as James threw it. He knew that it did not make it into the bag as he didn’t hear a rustle or feel it.

“Ow!” Eddie cried out as the wadded paper hit him on the head instead. Dan opened his eyes and looked to his youngest son sympathetically. He was rubbing his head and scowling at James while his older brother laughed. As expected, the wrapper had mysteriously disappeared somewhere on the ground.

 

 

“Score!” James cried out. Aleks tried to hide his laughter against his boyfriend’s chest. He knew he shouldn’t laugh and what James had done wasn’t fair at all but it was kind of funny.

“You didn’t score, you just hit Eddie.” Seamus called James out. The older boy shrugged.

“Exactly – that’s worth at least 50 points.” James claimed.

“You’re a dick.” Eddie accused. Dan audibly gasped.

“Eddie, don’t use that language.” He hissed in embarrassment.

“What? James uses it all the time.” Eddie reminded him.

“He shouldn’t be using it either.” Dan glared at his eldest son. He was a bad influence on the younger boys.

 

 

James only rolled his eyes at him. Eddie was still rubbing his head. James knew that it probably didn’t hurt at all but he was trying to garner sympathy with their dad – especially after getting into trouble himself.

“Stop faking it, it doesn’t hurt at all.” James told Eddie. The younger boy pouted pathetically.

“It does, you really threw it.” Eddie murmured. James shook his head in disgust.

“I didn’t hurt you at all!” James insisted. Eddie continued to act pitiful.

“I’m going to bruise James.” Eddie continued. Seamus played into his friend’s act and turned to look accusingly at James. James threw his hands up in anguish. Aleks had to duck to avoid them when they came back down.

“I. did. Not. Hurt. You.” James said through ground teeth.

“Yes you did!” Eddie wailed.

 

 

Dan shrunk back against his seat as the two boys’ bickering evolved into an argument. Jordan looked to him. He already looked so tired and so worn out and the trip hadn’t even started.

“Are you ready for a whole week of this?” Jordan huffed. Dan suddenly regretted their ambitious plans. He shook his head honestly. Jordan cracked a smile.

“Maybe we could just leave them here and go ourselves.” Jordan suggested. The mere thought made him look blissful. Dan laughed.

“That would be the dream… are you ready to go?” Dan asked. Now Seamus and Aleks had got involved and were defending the two different sides respectively.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here before we end up on Youtube.” Jordan scoffed. A lady in the next car had her phone out and pointed in their direction.

 

 

The start of the engine thankfully shut up all of the boys.

“We’re going again? Finally.” Aleks huffed as he re-settled under James’ arm. In all of the havoc he’d got so worked up and had sat up. Now he was content to snuggle back down. James rested his head upon Aleks’ and grabbed for the tablet that was mere seconds from falling off the back seat. Aleks pawed at one of the earphones until James gave it to him. He grabbed the other earphone and shoved it in his own ear. James pulled Aleks tighter to him using his arm and reached for Aleks’ nearest hand. The other boy happily gave it to him. They ignored the teasing coos their younger brothers shot their way. Eventually even Eddie and Seamus settled back down. Dan and Jordan enjoyed the peace as they pulled out of the parking lot. Hopefully the rest of their drive could continue like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was going to be /the/ car trip and then I had about twenty different ideas and breakfast ran away from me...
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry? :P


	3. A disappointment of Jurassic proportions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip comes to its first stop and its not exactly what the boys expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter y'all, also please leave a comment as it really lets me know whether you like where this is going!

Unfortunately for Jordan and Dan, despite their children finally getting along, they could not drive in bliss for more than half an hour. The car journey was long, they’d learnt this the last time and Jordan and Dan may have taken a different route to incorporate the more ‘extreme’ part of their journey.

“I thought that you said this was going to be a fun journey to the camp site.” Seamus piped up after his twentieth game of Mario Kart 7 against Eddie had ended in his failure.

“It is fun, look at how interesting the scenery is.” Jordan gushed. He pointed out the window for emphasis. Seamus remained unimpressed. The scenery looked exactly like it had last year and there seemed to be fewer cars because they had left much earlier than before.

“No, it looks just as boring as it did the last time.” Seamus insisted simply to be difficult.

 

 

“I hate to agree with him,” Aleks piped up, “but he’s right. I thought we were going to be making cool stops or something?” Aleks added. Jordan was torn between applauding them on getting along and scolding Aleks for making the situation worse.

“They’re coming soon, don’t worry.” Jordan attempted to reassure.

“Yeah but how soon? I need to pee.” Eddie complained. Dan sighed from the front seat.

“You could have gone when we stopped for breakfast.” Dan told his son.

“I didn’t need to pee then.” Eddie countered. It was classic kid logic. Jordan stifled a snicker.

“We’re almost to our first stop, just hold it a little longer.” Dan insisted.

“But what if I can’t?” Eddie whined.

 

 

“C’mon Eddie, it’s not that hard. Dad said there isn’t that long until our first stop.” James said. Dan thought that he was attempting to help him out but one glance in the rear view mirror told him otherwise. James was holding his half drunk bottle of water and shaking it gently. It was in the perfect position so that when Eddie went to argue, it was all he could see. Even if the younger boy turned his head to ignore James he could still hear the water sloshing around within the plastic.

“James, please – stop shaking that thing.” Eddie huffed. He contorted in his seat as much as he could to get away from the offending water. James laughed and only shook it more.

“Boys, I swear if you two keep that up we’re not going to stop at any of the cool stops and we’ll just drive straight to the campsite.” Dan threatened. It was like a switch had been flipped. The car went silent. Eddie quit whining and James tucked the bottle of water down beside him. Dan smirked. He couldn’t wait to show the guys the wonders he and Jordan had planned.

 

oOo

 

After what felt like hours of travelling on smooth tarmac, the crunch of the gravel beneath the car’s wheels was a new and interesting sound. All of the boys had drifted off a few times since the ride had started but the new sound had them all sitting up in their seats. Aleks squinted as he struggled to see out of the small window. For all the hype his dad had been giving it, Aleks couldn’t see what all the fuss was about.

“This is the first stop?” James asked. He was equally unimpressed. Jordan turned and smiled at all of the boys. Even the younger two looked a little disappointed at the sight before him.

“Why the long faces? It’s cool, isn’t it?” Jordan insisted as Dan pulled the car into a parking space.

“Yeah, maybe, if we were five.” James snorted as the car stopped. “Do I have to even bother getting out?” James murmured. It wasn’t worth him moving.

 

“Yes, James. You have to get out and see the dinosaur!” Dan insisted as he opened his car door. It felt good to be able to stretch his legs. James groaned. Seamus and Eddie scrambled out so that they could burn off some energy. Aleks sighed as he was left to fiddle with their seats in an attempt to get himself out. James looked at him in disdain.

“You can’t actually be getting out to look at this. It’s a big hunk of metal.” James said to his boyfriend. Aleks smirked at him. It didn’t exactly catch his attention either but it was something to do. Even though they’d been dating for a while now, Aleks still found that he gained pleasure from annoying James. He put on his biggest fake smile and nodded eagerly.

“It’s not a hunk of metal, it’s a dinosaur!” Aleks cried out as he managed to push the seat in front of him forward. James shook his head at him.

 

 

Aleks leapt out of the car and stumbled beside Eddie and Seamus. The two boys were staring up at the dinosaur. It was a t-rex… or something. The artist had taken a few liberties with his design. Aleks wasn’t sure how long it had been there but it looked like it was in a state of disrepair. His father and Dan were hunched around the small plaque dedicated to the useless art piece.

“It’s cool…” Seamus said unsurely.

“Dinosaurs are always cool.” Eddie said with a little more confidence. Aleks rolled his eyes at them both.

“It’s shit but whatever.” Aleks said to them both before he walked towards it. Eddie and Seamus hesitated before they decided to follow him. James continued to sulk in the car.

 

 

The dinosaur did not get any cooler up close. Aleks sighed. He turned around to see where James had got to and saw that he was still sat in his seat. James frowned at him when Aleks caught his eye. Aleks laughed a little under his breath before he remembered something he’d brought with him. Aleks reached for one of the belt loops of his pants where he knew he’d stashed the greatest invention of the year. It was the selfie stick. Aleks pulled out and started to open it up, fully aware of James disapproving gaze. James hated the selfie stick. He thought that it was an overpriced piece of crap. He shook his head in distaste as he watched Aleks attach his phone to it and start to take a picture. Aleks shifted around so that he could get as much of the dinosaur in before he took a picture.

 

 

Eddie and Seamus had just been playing around in the dirt but as soon as they heard Aleks’ phone snap a picture, they were on him in a second.

“Aleks, can we get in?” Seamus asked nicely as his brother looked down at him. Aleks normally would have said no and walked away but he caught James’ gaze again and grinned.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Aleks said. Seamus and Eddie moved about until they were in the shot and Aleks took a few more photos. He started to lower the stick and made to put it away before Seamus stopped him again. His brother hadn’t quite perfected the puppy eyes that were so uniquely Eddie’s but he was pretty damn close. Aleks sighed.

“What do you want?” He dared to ask. Seamus tugged gently at the stick.

“Can Eddie and I play with it, please?” Seamus begged. Aleks shrugged.

“Whatever, just don’t drop my phone.” Aleks said before he relented his hold on the stick and gave it to Seamus. Seamus nodded and skipped to Eddie with the selfie stick.

 

 

Jordan and Dan looked on in awe. Aleks didn’t share. Yet he seemed quite happy to watch Seamus and Eddie mess around with the stick.

“Should we be worried that our youngest are waving a 600 dollar phone around in the air by a cheap plastic stick?” Dan asked sceptically. Jordan shrugged.

“Maybe, but if Aleks trusts them then I do.” Jordan said. Dan didn’t quite believe him. Jordan was clenching his fists together and watching with grit teeth.

“How long are we going to hang here?” Dan asked to take his mind off of it.

“Probably about twenty minutes more? Let them blow off some steam I guess.” Jordan nodded to the younger boys. Dan nodded. It was probably for the best.

 

 

James was insisting on being grumpy. He put both of his earphones in and stared intently at his tablet to watch the movie. He even turned up the volume to ignore everyone’s gleeful cries of laughter outside. It was just a stupid metal dinosaur. Who cared? James was so involved in his grumpiness that he didn’t notice the seat near him move forward and someone else climb in. He only acknowledged their presence when they stole the ear buds from his ears and slid his tablet off of his lap. James looked up as Aleks climbed onto his lap. Aleks’ knees bracketed his thighs and he grinned brightly down at his boyfriend. James insisted on scowling. Aleks reached out and cupped James’ cheeks in his hands. James tried to yank his face out of Aleks’ hold but the other boy leaned down before he could.

 

 

James had kissed Aleks a lot of times since last year. They’d shared short, sweet kisses and longer, heated ones in the privacy of either one of their bedrooms. This kiss was somewhere in the middle. It was gentle and coaxing yet deeper than a simple brush of the lips. James tried to stay still and tried to remain unresponsive but Aleks was insistent and James had always been a sucker for lip nibbling. He reached for Aleks’ slim hips and bracketed them with his own broad hands. He guided Aleks further into his lap and hummed happily as the other boy began to settle. One of Aleks’ hands strayed from James’ face and up into his hair. His fingers wound themselves within James’ curls and the boy below him grunted when they tugged slightly. The two would have stayed like that forever if they could and had it not been for their annoying little brothers.

 

 

Aleks nearly leapt from James’ lap when the seat he’d pushed forward came slamming back into place. Seamus climbed across it and into the seat he had occupied beforehand. Eddie followed and sat in his own seat. They giggled at their brother’s flushed faces.

“You’re disgusting.” Eddie told them as the front car doors opened and their parents climbed in. Aleks sighed heavily and fell to the side and off of his boyfriend’s lap. He reached for his seat belt and pulled it across his chest and into place. Aleks shuffled as close as the seatbelt would allow him to be to James. James wrapped his arm around his shoulder. They caught each other’s gazes and laughed breathlessly at the fact that they’d been caught. Seamus almost took James’ eye out as he thrust Aleks’ phone and selfie stick into the back.

“Here, you can have this back.” Seamus said as though he was doing Aleks a favour.

 

 

“Thanks.” Aleks murmured. He detached his phone and chucked it onto James’ lap. James watched as Aleks pushed the stick together so that it looked more like a selfie twig.

“I still don’t get why you own one of them.” James sighed heavily as the selfie stick was chucked to the side. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to get it, you’ve just got to smile when I get pictures of you with it.” Aleks teased. James shook his head. He was not going to pose for a photo taken by a robot arm. He was about to protest that verbally when Aleks reached across and pulled him closer for another, albeit much briefer, kiss to the lips. It shut up any protests James could think to make.

 

 

“Right, so that was our first stop. What did you think?” Jordan asked happily.

“It was shit.” James commented without hesitation.

“James.” Dan hissed. The older boy shrugged. “Stop using that language.” Dan insisted.

“Well, that’s what it was.” James insisted.

“You didn’t even get out and look at it.” Eddie reminded him.

“So? I could see it was stupid from here.” James scoffed.

“Don’t be so sceptical.” Seamus said to him. It was a word he’d learned from the joke ‘word of the day’ toilet paper Aleks had bought him for his last birthday.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that that was a good stop.” James dared Seamus. The younger boy chewed upon his lip. He looked to Eddie and even he shrugged. “Exactly.” James smirked triumphantly.

 

 

“All right, all right. We get it.” Jordan sighed, “the first stop wasn’t what you expected but I promise the others are fun.” Jordan insisted. James rolled his eyes.

“How many more are there?” James asked.

“Two.” Dan answered for Jordan. “They’re a little more exciting as well.” Dan insisted.

“They better be.” James said menacingly.

“Well, one of them is lunch so if you don’t get out for that one you’re not going to eat.” Dan hummed. James sighed.

“Aleks can bring me my food.” James smiled. Aleks looked up at him like he was insane.

“I think we’ve learned not to leave you two alone in the car again.” Jordan said. James and Aleks grinned together. Jordan didn’t humour them by elaborating.

“Right, on to the next stop!” Jordan cried out. Dan revved the car and, once again, they were on their way.

 

 

The kids could only anticipate how crap their next stop would be.


	4. A huge crime in a tiny town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next roadside attraction proves to be a little bit more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE... (murmurs for the rest of the lyrics)
> 
> I'm so sorry how long this has taken me but damn, university keeps you busy! Enjoy my lovely doves and as always, I appreciate any comments/kudos.

The next time the car stopped, their location did look a little more promising. James wasn’t exactly a fan of roadside attractions at this point but at least this one looked well made and well kept. Why their fathers had thought that a miniature town would be even remotely cool was beyond him. Still James forced a smile when both Dan and Jordan turned excitedly back at their children.

“So, are you ready for the second stop?” Dan asked. Eddie was staring out of the window and chewing upon his nails. He did not seem as excited for the tiny buildings as he had been for the dinosaur. Seamus was indifferent and he merely shrugged as an answer. Aleks, sensing his boyfriend’s disgust and discomfort, was definitely up to it.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, we don’t want to miss all the miniature people.” Aleks insisted as he banged impatiently on the back of Eddie’s chair.

“You don’t need to leave the car to look at them, see – I can see Seamus and Eddie from right here.” James insisted unkindly. The two youngest boys turned in their seats to scowl at him.

“We’re not that short, I grew a whole inch last year.” Eddie boasted. James snickered.

“So? You’re still short.” James teased. Eddie opened his mouth to rebuttal but found that he couldn’t. Instead he slumped back into his seat with a heavy sigh. He murmured something that nobody could quite work out under his breath.

 

 

“All right, that’s enough. It’s time to get out and this time that includes you as well, James.” Dan said to cut short the bickering. The two younger boys slipped from their seats and out into the world. Aleks pushed the chair forward and hurried after them. James wanted to stay where he was but he knew his dad would get really frustrated with him if he didn’t at least leave the car. James pushed the seat in front of him. It jerked forward and then snapped in half. James moved forward to leave his seat but found that he was tugged back against the seat. He could hear everyone laughing at him outside. James unclipped his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. James stared at the floor and headed towards his audience.

 

 

Aleks covered his mouth with one hand and offered the other to James. James glanced briefly at it before he simply walked towards the others. Aleks pouted and chased his boyfriend as he neared their families. He tried to sneak his hand into James’ but the other boy was having none of it.

“James,” Aleks said as he tugged at his boyfriend’s wrist. James looked back at him and shrugged. Dan beamed at them both and gestured to the tiny village he was about to subject them to.

“We’re not going to stay here too long so try not to get lost.” Dan said. He was met with blank stares and Jordan’s smirk. “Okay, let’s go.” Dan gestured towards the entrance.

 

 

The buildings barely made it past Eddie’s and Seamus’ knees yet they held more detail than Aleks’ last art project. The tiny people were frozen in motion; a busy mother pushed her child, a fire fighter aimed droplets of water at a burning building and an old lady sat feeding the ducks. It was quaint but not nearly enough to hold the boys’ attention.

“Ew, look, Seamus – this lady has no head!” Eddie pointed at figure standing by a fake pond. Seamus curled his lip in disgust and turned away. Eddie’s shoulders slumped. He turned to James instead,

“look James, she’s like that fat king’s wife.” Eddie said. James scoffed.

“You mean King Henry VIII?” James said.

“Yeah, the fat one.”

 

 

James jumped at the sound of a snapshot. He turned and found Aleks posing for a picture with the decapitated figure. James glared at the camera when he recognised his own face.

“Oh, c’mon grumpy guts – this is gold.” Aleks said. He swung his arm over James’ shoulder and positioned him so that the figure could still be seen.

“No, what’s gold is that you’re still using a selfie stick. Didn’t they go out of style weeks ago?” James said. Aleks shushed him. He kissed James’ cheek and took another picture.

“Do you think that they’d let us keep her?” Aleks dropped his arm and took James hand. He smiled when James squeezed his fingers. James shook his head.

“I think that you could steal her.”

 

 

Aleks looked up and saw that Dan and Jordan had wandered away. They were clearly enjoying this way more than the boys were.

“Do you think that we could?” Aleks looked at James. James opened his mouth to protest. He thought about. James nodded.

“Hey Seamus, Eddie – get over here!” James called. Aleks giggled into his shoulder as the younger boys came bounding over. Jordan and Dan heard their calls. James waved innocently at them. They seemed satisfied as they continued walking.

“What do you want?” Seamus kicked at the dirt beneath his feet.

“We want her.” Aleks pointed to the figure.

 

 

“You can’t just take her.” James cupped his hand over Seamus’ mouth. He looked around to make sure that nobody had heard them. The other guests seemed to be completely unaware.

“Shut up, we can and we will.” James let his hand fall.

“What if we don’t want to?” Eddie swayed where he stood. Aleks looked at him. Eddie grinned.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Eddie leaned in towards his older brother and friends.

“Seamus keeps an eye out, Aleks and I shield you and you, my dear brother, you steal the lady.” James said. Seamus shook his head.

“I don’t want to be look out.”

“Do you want to steal her instead?” Aleks looked sternly at his brother.

 

 

Seamus’ fingers shook as he reached for the figurine. He looked around him despite knowing that his best friend would have his back. Eddie took his role as look out very seriously. He stood stick-straight and pressed a finger into his ear as though he was listening to a hidden headpiece. Seamus could hear wet mouth sounds behind him and knew that James and Aleks were taking their roles just as seriously. Seamus fingers skimmed the edge of the doll’s shoulder. He breathed in, closed his eyes and snatched the figurine up. Seamus shoved her into his jacket pocket and ran away from the display. Eddie laughed maniacally as Seamus caught up to him. James and Aleks didn’t actually notice; they were far too busy with each other to care about a figurine now.

 

 

Jordan and Dan were suspicious when they finally met up with the boys. They were all far too giddy.

“Seamus, you don’t look all right buddy… you’re not feeling sick are ya?” Jordan rubbed Seamus’ back gently. Seamus pulled away from him and scowled.

“I’m fine dad, can we just get going already? This is the longest trip ever.”

“Okay, if you say so. Let’s get this show on the road!” Jordan threw his hands up.

“Please don’t ever do that again.” Aleks begged.

“I’ll try.” Jordan slapped his palm against Aleks’ shoulder.

 

 

Seamus rushed ahead of everyone. His thumb rubbed incessantly against the figure hidden in his pocket.


	5. Food for thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to eat at the last stop before the camp site!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much in love with this AU and I hope that you're enjoying it!

“Dad, I’m really hungry.” Eddie shook the headrest of the seat in front of him. Dan scowled.

“Stop that, we’re almost there.” Dan said. Eddie groaned.

“What is the last stop anyway? I’m kind of craving campfire food.” James ran his fingers through Aleks’ hair. The other boy had used some gel that morning but it didn’t seem so stiff now.

“You’ll see.” Jordan said. James rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. He didn’t appreciate all of this mystery. Jordan hummed a merry tune as the car continued through bland scenery.

“I’m hungry.” Eddie kicked the back of the chair.

“We’re getting food soon.” Dan finally turned the car after driving straight for so long.

 

 

“This place looks horrible. We’re not eating here, are we?” James pressed his face against the window. The town around them was mostly grey and dull. There were a few trees and the occasional overfilled dumpster but otherwise nothing interesting to look at. It looked disgusting and probably ridden with diseases.

“The town looks fine; we’re almost at our destination.” Dan said. Jordan rubbed his hands together.

“I am so excited for food in my belly.” Jordan tapped his fingers impatiently against the dashboard.

“You’re almost as bad as the kids.” Dan shook his head and glanced briefly at his SatNav.

 

 

Eddie had not been expecting a Taco Bell. Eddie had not been expecting a Taco Bell and he did not want it. He punched the seat in front of him.

“Eddie.” Dan parked the car in the parking lot.

“I thought we were eating somewhere special.” Aleks said as he looked up.

“This is special, Aleks. This is the oldest operating Taco Bell.” Jordan grinned.

“It’s still a Taco Bell.” James mimicked his brother and kicked Seamus’ chair.

“Yes, but this is the oldest operating Taco Bell.” Aleks pushed himself into James’ personal space and beamed brightly. James pushed him away.

“I’m not eating here.” James crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

“I don’t even like Taco Bell.” Seamus pouted.

“But you like Doritos and they have a Doritos taco.” Aleks nudged his brother as they waited in line. Seamus  glared up at him. Eddie seemed to be mulling over the entire menu in his head.

“I’m not sure what I want.” Eddie said to Seamus.

“Go figure, you never know what you want.” James replied dryly. “I’m with Seamus; do we have to eat here?” James looked to his father.

“I think I want the Doritos taco as well.” Dan hummed.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good meal… I want something meatier.” Jordan said.

 

 

“We could go to a steakhouse.” James suggested.

“No, James. I want a burrito, we can share one.” Aleks said.

“I don’t want a burrito.”

“Burritos are nice though.”

“Cheese sandwiches are nice but that doesn’t mean that I want one now.”

“You can have a cheese sandwich later, for now we are going to have Taco Bell.” Jordan opened his door and stepped out. He had to hold onto his hat as the wind attacked him.

“That wasn’t my point.” James slumped into his seat.

 

 

The place was hideous. It was clearly designed years ago and the walls were in need of a wash. Their car was one of a few inside the parking lot. The other card didn’t look nearly as nice as theirs did, despite it being a mini-van.

“You can’t expect me to eat in there.” James said. He clung to Aleks’ hand and tried to drag him back towards the car. His feet fell heavily against the cement. Jordan, Dan, Seamus and Eddie had taken the lead. Seamus decided that Taco Bell was better than not eating at all.

“Stop being so dramatic, it’s going to be nice.” Aleks pulled against James.

“Are you serious? Literally just last week you wouldn’t eat in a café because you saw some dirt on the tiles.” James snorted.

“That’s different.”

 

 

James took great pleasure in the way Aleks’ lips curled up in disgust at the sight of this restaurant’s floor. Seamus sat in one of the booths, his feet drawn towards him and pressed into the cushions. Eddie sat across from him and had sprawled across the seats. Jordan and Dan stood by the counter.

“Does this still look like a great place to eat?” James said. He let Aleks tug him over to the booth. He was a bit reluctant to let go of his boyfriend’s hand but let him go anyway.

“Yes.” Aleks crawled onto the seat beside his younger brother. He pulled his feet up and wrapped his arms around his knees. James slid in beside Eddie and watched as Aleks looked round the room.

“They didn’t even ask what we wanted.” Aleks said as his eyes lingered upon their fathers.

“They said that they were going to surprise you both.” Seamus chewed upon his nails.

 

 

Jordan and Dan returned shortly after they’d ordered. They gave each boy their food. Seamus received a Dorito taco, as did Eddie, and Aleks received a burrito while James got a taco.

“The fact that this is just one of their normal menu items insults me.” James dropped the taco back onto its wrapper. Jordan shrugged.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you and since you’d complained, I wasn’t feeling something fancy.” Dan spat crumbs everywhere as he talked. Jordan politely wiped them away from his mouth. They’d sat with their sons, respectively. Dan found it particularly amusing that he and his boys lounged across their seats while Jordan and his sons sat upright and awkward against the old and most likely dirty chairs.

 

 

“Are we going to the camp site after this?” Seamus cupped his hand over his mouth as he spoke.

“Yup, we’re heading on over to our home away from home.” Dan rubbed his hands together.

“Are you going to cook us some burgers when we get there?” James picked at his taco.

“If you get your tents set up in time, yes.” Dan started to gather the wrappers.

“I’m going to pass on this then.” James dropped his taco onto the table.

“James, it’s from the oldest operating Taco Bell.” Aleks reached over and pushed the taco back towards his boyfriend. James shoved it back.

 

 

“So, how are you finding the extreme trip so far?” Jordan dropped his wrapper into Dan’s open hand. The boys stared blankly back at him.

“If the rest of the trip is going to be like this then I’d rather skip out on it all together, thanks.” James looked down at his phone. Aleks kicked at his feet under the table.

“I’m definitely loving it so far Dad, I can’t wait for the rest of the week.” Aleks beamed. Jordan felt uncomfortable seeing Aleks so happy. The teenager relaxed against the chair only to jump right up again when he remembered where he was.

“Stop being a suck up.” Seamus pushed at his brother’s shoulder. Aleks pushed him back.

 

 

“Please, stop. We’ve still got a long journey ahead.” Jordan looked at the wall where they’d put up images of the Taco Bell through the years.

“It’s probably longer than last year because of your little detours.” James’ fingers tapped against the table.

“At least we won’t have to worry about Aleks and you ripping each other to shreds this year.” Dan said. Eddie giggled and nudged his brother’s arm.

“No, but we might have to worry about them ripping off each other’s clothes.”

“Oh, Eddie – not at the table.” Dan looked to his son disapprovingly.

“What? It’s true.”

 

James struck his brother in the arm. Eddie hit him back. They dissolved into a mess of punches, slaps and (in Eddie’s case) kicks. Dan tried to grab at their flailing limbs and keep them from hurting themselves. The other guests stared. Jordan caught Dan’s look of despair. He offered him a cheeky grin and his pointed thumb upwards in return.


	6. Pole it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Pull it together? No, oh all right then.
> 
> Finally, there's a campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this in my documents for like two weeks...
> 
> I'm sorry? I went home, had assignments to do and have generally been so busy! But yes, enjoy please.

The campsite felt like a haven after such a long journey. The familiar crunch of gravel underneath the car’s wheels sent shivers of excitement through everyone’s spines.

“Look, look – it’s the mountain!” Eddie’s fingers made marks across the glass window. The tip of the mountain was hidden by clouds but they could clearly see its rocky face.

“Look, there are some dogs!” James shoved his elbow into Eddie’s shoulder.

“Ow, James. That hurt.” Eddie rubbed at the spot.

“Can we not fight now, please?” Dan glanced at Jordan as the other man looked at their park map. Their lot had changed from last time. Jordan had insisted he give the directions.

“Go right.” Jordan said. He turned the map and frowned.

 

 

Dan turned left.

“I said go right.” Jordan dropped the map.

“I know but it’s clearly signposted here that we go this way.” Dan gestured to the post they had just passed. Jordan huffed and dropped the map. It turned as it fell. Jordan realised that he’d been holding it the wrong way. He didn’t say anything about it.

“We’re getting close.” Eddie bounced in his seat.

“How would you know? We weren’t here last year.” James slouched.

 

 

“I just know James, I’m smart.” Eddie pushed out his chest.

“Finally.” Dan slumped a little in his seat as he caught sight of their lot number. Eddie turned around and smirked at his older brother.

“See? I just knew.” Eddie said. James simply rolled his eyes. Aleks sat up a little and glanced outside.

“It looks smaller.” Aleks pouted.

“It’s the same size Aleks; you’ve probably just gotten bigger.” Jordan teased.

“Dad, it’s only been a year.” Aleks stayed sitting up as they pulled into the lot’s parking space.

“A lot can happen in a year.” Jordan looked at his son’s reflection through the rear view mirror.

 

 

Eddie almost fell flat on his face as he leapt out of the car. The heels of his shoes pressed firmly into the ground and left dents in the mud. Eddie leant as close to the ground as he could and sniffed it.

“What are you doing?” James kicked at his brother.

“It smells so good. I missed it.” Eddie rubbed his cheek against the grass.

“Why haven’t we got him tested?” James stared at his father.

“He’s fine, grab a tent.” Dan was chucking their bags out of the trunk of the car already.

 

 

Jordan was knelt upon the ground, brow furrowed and instructions in one hand. He’d grabbed one of the tents and unzipped the bag. The bag’s guts had spilled out onto the ground.

“Since when had tents become so complicated? I told you we should have used our old ones.” Jordan picked up a pole and surveyed it. Dan wandered over to help him.

“Our old ones had holes in them.” He snatched the instructions.

“At least we knew how they went up.” Jordan fell onto his ass.

 

 

“Breaking news, this just in! Old man can’t keep up with new technology, throws a tantrum like a baby!” Aleks came swooping by. He shoved his phone into Jordan’s face before running away.

“Aleks.” Jordan sighed. Aleks found safety by James.

“This’ll look great on my snapchat story.” Aleks uploaded it. There was a pause and then, “Oh shit, no signal.” Aleks pouted at James as though he could fix it.

“Well, what did you expect? We’re in the middle of nowhere, remember?” James patted Aleks’ shoulder. Aleks leaned into the touch.

“It was so funny though.”  Aleks said. James smiled and kissed Aleks’ cheek.

“You’re right. Now it’s just funny for us.” James reassured.

 

 

“It wasn’t that funny.” Jordan said to Dan as he held one of the tent poles.

“Of course it wasn’t.” Dan said with a smirk. Seamus and Eddie had grabbed their own tent and were beginning to assemble it much faster than their fathers were.

“James, grab a tent – I won’t tell you again.” Dan snapped two poles together.

“I’ve got one.” James shook the bag of parts in Dan’s direction.

“Then start building it before it gets dark.” Dan said.

 

 

“It’s not my fault you wanted to do all of those stupid stops beforehand.” James chucked the bag onto the ground. Aleks rushed to open it.

“James.” Dan challenged his son with a stern stare. James tensed. Aleks reached for his hand and directed his attention to the tent instead. The tension left James’ shoulders and he knelt down beside his boyfriend. Dan waited. James started to help assemble the tent. Dan returned to his own task. The metal rods for their tents were finally getting a shape to them.

 

 

“We’re finished!” Eddie threw his hands up in the air. Seamus still held their instructions and a pole in one hand. His eyes swapped between skimming the paper and staring intently at the tent.

“What’s the extra pole for?” Aleks asked.

“It’s probably not important.” Eddie replied. He snatched the pole from Seamus’ hands and chucked it back into the bag.

 

 

“How’s our tent going?” James kicked Aleks’ butt. Aleks scowled back up at him.

“Well, quite slow actually because you’re not helping me.” Aleks had dropped the instructions and was trying to do it by himself at this point.

“You could have asked.” James knelt down beside him and grabbed a pole.

“I thought grabbing your hand would be enough.” Aleks tugged the tent material over some of the poles he had assembled. The tent beside theirs was rustling as Eddie and Seamus started to get comfortable. Jordan and Dan were almost finished with theirs themselves. Jordan stood up and noticed that Eddie’s and Seamus’ tent door was open.

 

 

“What are you two doing?” Jordan opened the door further and peered inside. The boys’ had already started to unroll their sleeping bags and puffed up their pillows.

“We’re getting comfortable.”  Seamus fell back onto his pillow. It puffed up around his hair.

“You two aren’t sharing a tent.” Jordan pulled at Seamus’ sleeping bag.

“What? Why not? We were good last year!” Seamus tried to pull it back.

“It’s not you we’re worried about.” Jordan pulled the sleeping bag out of his son’s hands and out from underneath his ass. Seamus fell back onto the floor with a groan.

“That’s not our fault.” Eddie tried to snatch the sleeping bag back.

“You’ll just have to deal with it.”

 

 

“It’s up!” James grabbed Aleks around the waist and spun him around. Aleks grabbed onto James’ arm as it squeezed his stomach.

“Please, put me down.” Aleks’ feet kicked at the ground as he tried to find somewhere to stand. James dropped him and caught him just before he crumpled to the ground.

“Well done.” Jordan threw Seamus’ sleeping bag into the tent.

“Hey, what are you doing? They’ve already made their tent.” Aleks threw the bag out.

“No, they’ve made James’ and Eddie’s tent.” Jordan kicked it back in.

“What?” James looked at his dad.

 

 

“We’d just feel more comfortable if you didn’t share a tent.” Dan zipped up his and Jordan’s tent.

“Are you serious?” Aleks’ head fell back onto his shoulders.

“It’s only for a week and besides, how bad could your little brothers be? Think of it as bonding.” Jordan ruffled Aleks’ hair. Both of his sons stared up at him.

“I hope there’s a hospital nearby.” Eddie murmured. He stepped behind Dan to shield him.

“You’ll all be fine. Why don’t you just try to get along for our sake?” Jordan beamed.

“Sure, we’ll try.” Aleks looped his arm around Seamus’ neck and pulled him close. Seamus made noises as the hold on his throat tightened. Jordan and Dan caught each other’s eyes and sighed.


	7. Brother Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When university and a social life tears you away from your laptop, you tend to not get shit done in terms of writing.
> 
> But here it is, again, I'm sorry.
> 
> <3

Eddie moaned around the sausage in his mouth. Some of his drool came free and came down his chin. He groaned as his head fell backwards.

“Man, I’ve missed this.” Eddie wiped the spit from his mouth. James was hiding behind his own hand. He could feel his stomach churning as his brother ripped another mouthful from the sausage.

“I haven’t.” He said. Aleks was pressed up against his side. His hot dog lay abandoned in the grass. Aleks’ skin looked paler than usual. Seamus was still eating though he was pointedly not looking at his best friend as he talked.

“I know, there’s nothing in this world that beats your dad’s cooking.”

 

 

Jordan’s hands were wrapped around his second hot dog. The paper towel for his first had been abused and lay wet and crumpled in the grass. Dan sat back in his chair. His hands cupped his full belly as he smiled at his family around him. The fire that he had started was diminishing slightly but let off enough light that he could still see everyone.

“I’ll try and cook every night but we might not always be here.” Dan shook his head while Eddie pouted. Even Jordan looked quite upset. “But it’ll be fun; we’ll be out doing extreme things.”

“I don’t want to go to anymore tiny towns.” James reached up and curled his hand in Aleks’ hair.

“Dad said that we were going to go rock climbing.” Eddie said.

 

 

Seamus seemed to pale at the thought. He reached up and played with his own hair, wrapping it around his finger and tugging slightly.

“Yeah, we’re going to a forest adventure park, Water Park, rock climbing, canoeing and of course, we’re walking up the mountain. We’ll be going to no more tiny towns, I promise.” Dan held his hand up in a mock of the scout hand gesture.

“Don’t forget our town; we’ll be going back to that diner and the town!” Jordan clapped his hands together.

“But we’ve already been.” James said. Aleks slumped into his boyfriend. He hummed as James continued to lavish his hair with attention.

 

 

“James, we can’t miss the town.” Jordan crumpled his second napkin in his hand.

“No, you can’t miss the town. We can stay here and enjoy the camp site.” Aleks batted his eyelashes.

“Or you can come to the town.” Jordan chucked his napkin to the ground with the other one.

“Please?” Aleks said. His shoulders slumped further when Jordan shook his head. “I hate the stupid town.”

“You’ll have fun when we get there. You did last time.” Jordan insisted.

“I threw up.” Seamus said.

“And then you and Aleks bonded.” Jordan smiled.

“It was embarrassing.”

“Well, you shouldn’t eat as much next time. A lesson was learnt.”

“Dad!” Seamus dropped his hair. Jordan shrugged.

“All right, c’mon – we should probably start getting to sleep.” Dan said.

“Yeah, we’re starting you off easy with the water park.” Jordan said.

“We’re so grateful to you.” Aleks looked blankly at his father.

 

 

“Yep, we are – c’mon, Aleks. It’s time for bed!” Seamus stood up and shook his brother’s shoulder. Aleks fixed him with a cold stare. Seamus tugged again. He gestured with his head towards their tent. Aleks reluctantly stood and followed him towards their tent.

“Well, I guess we should go too then Eddie.” James brushed himself off as he stood.

“But I’m not tired; I want to stay up with Dad!” Eddie sat up straighter.

“You’ll wake me up when you climb in later; you’re coming now or sleeping outside.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Eddie clasped his hands together.

“Have fun with the bugs.” James zipped up his tent.

 

 

Dan stood and stretched. He started to grab at all of the trash they’d left on the ground.

“Eddie, your brother is right. You should start getting to bed. You don’t want to be too tired for tomorrow, do you?” Dan started to fold up his chair. Eddie chewed upon his lower lip.

“We can’t have you falling asleep on the water slides.” Jordan folded up the chair he’d been sitting on.

“James, wait – I’m coming to bed.” Eddie said. He ran and disappeared inside the tent.

 

 

“Well, that was easier getting them two into separate tents.” Dan threw his trash into a bag.

“I think they’re all just tired, they’ll probably throw a bigger fit tomorrow.” Jordan said.

“Shall we go to bed as well?” Dan asked. Jordan yawned and stretched.

“I’d like that.” Jordan said.

“All right, let me just put the fire out and I’ll join you.”

 

_Aleks: So r u comin to mine? X_

_James: Ye. Seamus comin here? Xxx_

_Aleks: Mhm. I’ll text when Moose leaves. Xxxx_

_James: Moose? Xxxxx_

_Aleks: Easier to say. X_

_James: Not easier to txt tho. Where ma X’s? Xxxxx_

_Aleks: Sh. Up ur ass. C u soon. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The tent rustled as Seamus reached to unzip it.

“Sh.” Aleks grabbed his arm and stilled him. They both froze as they listened. When they still couldn’t hear their dad and Dan talking, they continued.

“Has James left yet?” Seamus shivered. He started to pull the door further open. Aleks looked to his phone and nodded. He started to push Seamus out. Seamus tripped over the tent. He turned and glared at his brother. Seamus’ toes recoiled as they hit the grass. He looked to his shoes but Aleks was staring expectantly at him. Seamus sighed. He headed towards the other tent just as James was poking his head out.

Aleks welcomed James with open arms as he leapt into the tent. James tugged the zip closed. He scrambled to get under his boyfriend’s sleeping bag.

“Fuck, don’t touch me.” Aleks ripped James’ hand from his hips.

“What? You never complain.” James pressed closer up against his boyfriend.

“Your hands are freezing!” Aleks tried to wriggle away but his body met the side of the bag.

“Why don’t you warm them up for me?” James kissed Aleks’ neck.

“James, our parents are literally a metre away.” Aleks jerked away.

“That’s never stopped us before.”

 

 

“Go to sleep.” Aleks wriggled to get comfortable. James reached around Aleks and wrapped around his back. He smiled when Aleks tangled their feet together.

“I thought I was too cold?” James pressed even closer to Aleks.

“Shut up.” Aleks leaned back into him.

“Good night, Aleksandr.”

“Night, James.”

 

 

“Seamus.” Eddie hissed. Seamus had only just settled down and Eddie was already pressed up against his back. Seamus turned slightly to look at his friend.

“What?”

“I’m too excited to sleep.”

“Eddie, just go to sleep.” Seamus nestled back into his pillow. Eddie tugged at the ends of his hair.

“You took out your braid.” Eddie said. He wrapped the ends around his fingers.

“Yeah, so?” Seamus tried to bury himself further under his sleeping bag.

“Can I braid it again?” Eddie’s head appeared over Seamus’ shoulder.

“I want to sleep.” Seamus rolled further away.

 

 

“You can sleep, just roll over more and I’ll braid it.” Eddie pushed Seamus onto his stomach.

“Fine.” Seamus said. He wriggled for a moment, kicked the end of his sleeping bag and then finally settled. He sighed as Eddie’s fingers brushed through his hair. “Do you have a hair tie?”

“Yeah.”  Eddie snapped the band against his wrist. He smiled, “I always keep one for you.” Seamus was glad that they were still in the dark though he was sure his reddening cheeks were glowing.

“Just braid it and go to sleep, you idiot.” Seamus said. He covered his face with his hand as Eddie giggled.

“Okay, grumpy guts.” Eddie said. He started to braid. Seamus let his eyes close as Eddie hummed, recognising it as the newest song from their favourite band.


	8. Good morning, sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first morning of many on the camp site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was one of those chapters where I was like "ok, quick filler and then you can get to the fun stuff" and the quick filler turned into something more.
> 
> So, enjoy!
> 
> (Also I won't let this series die; I love it way too much.)

“Wake up.”

 

James groaned as someone shook his shoulder. He turned away from it and bumped into Aleks’ back. He snuggled closer. The other person was relentless.

“James, wake up. You’ve got to.” Seamus said. James jerked awake as he was pushed harder. He leapt upwards and grabbed Seamus. James’ eyes showed his fury. The younger boy shook in his hands.

“We’ve got to swap before our parents wake up.” James raised his hand. Seamus’ shoulders came up and he closed his eyes. His hands flew up in the air and shielded his face. James let go of Seamus and ran his hand through his hair. Aleks murmured as he shuffled out of the sleeping bag and James leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aleks’ cheek. He clambered out of the tent and past Seamus.

“Thanks.” James said. He ruffled Seamus’ hair, “I’ll see you in a few hours, bud.”

 

 

“James?” Aleks questioned as Seamus flopped beside him. He reached for his boyfriend and caressed his cheek. Aleks turned when his hand was slapped away.

“I’m not James.” Seamus said. He rolled over onto his side.

“Well, no shit. Where is he?” Aleks sat up on his elbows.

“He’s in his own tent. You don’t want to get caught on the first night, do you?” Seamus said. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh, yeah.” Aleks fell back down. He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I’m cold.”

“Boo hoo.” Seamus said. Aleks slapped his back.

 

 

Jordan’s back cracked as he moved. He frowned and arched so that he could rub his spine.

“Well, look whose getting old.” Dan said. He rubbed at his eyes.

“Shut up. What’s the time?” Jordan used his friend to sit up.

“It’s nine.” Dan returned the favour. He grabbed Jordan’s shoulder and pulled. Together they tumbled backwards into their sleeping bags. Jordan’s hand shot to his back. He scowled at Dan.

“Why don’t you get up first?” Jordan said.

“That’s a good idea.” Dan placed his hand on the ground. He pushed.

 

 

Dan hollered as he fell backwards. It was Jordan who groaned in pain.

“Dan, you’re crushing my head.” Jordan pushed Dan off of him.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.” Dan said. He used Jordan’s head to sit up for the third time. “There.”

“You didn’t have to use my head again.” Jordan rubbed his sore forehead.

“It was the closest thing to me.” Dan unzipped the tent. He covered his eyes with his hand. He turned his head when the sun became too much.

“Shall we see if the boys followed our rules?” Jordan sat up too.

 

 

“Of course they followed our rules. They wouldn’t want to miss going to the water park.” Dan said.

“I think Aleks and James would be more than happy to miss the water park and have to stay here in their tents.” Jordan’s face scrunched up as he spoke.

“I don’t want to think about that.” Dan climbed out of the tent.

 

 

Their campsite was just as they had left it except that the fire was out.

“It must have rained.” Dan ran his thumb across the chair he’d sat in the night before. It came up wet. He turned as the tent rustled behind him.

“Oh, that’s great.” Jordan brushed himself off. “We could have saved money and just poured water down the slide they have here.”

“Yeah, because that sounds like fun.” Dan laughed to himself.

“A park full of screaming kids doesn’t sound too fun either.”

“It was your idea.” Dan reminded him.

“I know. It still doesn’t sound fun.” Jordan sighed.

 

 

His fingers toyed with the zip of his sons’ tent. Dan was doing the same.

“Shall we pull it down together?” Jordan looked to his friend for confirmation. Dan nodded.

“On three?” Jordan counted on his fingers so that his friend could see. When he’d reached his third finger they both ripped the zips down.

“Oh thank god.” Dan sighed when he saw that both of his sons were still sharing the tent.

“Honestly, this is a surprise.” Jordan nudged the tent with his foot. Seamus stirred.

“Yeah, it really is. Shall we let them sleep a few more minutes?” Dan said. His hand was reaching into his back pocket. This was an image his wife would never want to miss out on.

“No.”

 

 

“Ow, dad!” Seamus swatted his father’s foot away. He sat up when Jordan was persistent and grabbed his shoe. Jordan wriggled his foot but Seamus’ grip was tight. The shoe came loose and flew up into the air.

“What the fuck?” Aleks jumped up. He rubbed at the spot on his head where the shoe had hit him.

“It’s time to get up.” Jordan snatched his shoe back from the tent floor.

“You could have just shaken me.” Aleks said.

“I could have but that wouldn’t have been as funny. Get up.” Jordan let the tent door close. Aleks flashed his middle finger at the door.

“Dad, Aleks is being rude to you.” Seamus groaned as Aleks smashed his pillow in his face, “Dad, Aleks hurt me.” Seamus threw Aleks’ pillow across the tent.

 

Dan fell to his knees and reached into his children’s tent. He pat Eddie’s ankle. Eddie’s head popped up over the edge of his sleeping bag.

“Morning, Dad.” Eddie said. He freed his arm from the bag and waved.

“Morning, Ed. Would you mind getting your brother up?” Dan nodded towards James. The boy had stretched across most of the tent. He was on top of his sleeping bag and drooling on his arm.

“I got it.” Eddie used his free hand and slapped it against James’ cheek. James’ eyes shot open and he turned slowly towards his younger brother. Dan let the tent door drop and he walked away from the tent as the commotion started.

 

“Aren’t you going to break that up?” Jordan winced as he heard the sound of another slap.

“They’ll resolve it themselves,” Dan paused to listen to the shouting, “or Eddie will come flying through the door and James will be too lazy to follow him.” Dan said. Jordan and Dan turned around to see the tent door fly open. Eddie sprinted out. He bounded over the campfire and scrambled into Aleks’ and Seamus’ tent.

“Ow,” Seamus cried out. The walls of the tent were pushed and pulled as Eddie tried to worm his way into a comfortable position. Aleks appeared at the door, bed head covered by a beanie and still in the clothes he wore yesterday. He stepped out of the tent.

 

“Good morning Aleks,” Dan beamed. Aleks’ lips stretched into a long, thin line. He glanced up at the sky, the floor and then to the tent that Eddie and Seamus were still wriggling around in. Dan was still smiling as Aleks looked back at him. The teenager shook his head. Dan laughed. Aleks walked over to Eddie’s and James’ tent. He lifted the door slightly and peered in.

“James, get up.” Aleks kicked his boyfriend. James groaned and covered his eyes. “Get up.”

“Leave him alone, Aleks. I need your help sorting out yours and Seamus’ swim stuff.” Jordan said. He’d opened the boys’ shared suitcase and rummaged inside.

“Seamus’ shorts are blue, Eddie’s are red, James’ shorts are Hawaiian style and mine are black.” Aleks said before he ducked into James’ tent.

“Well, all right then.” Jordan grabbed each of the garments Aleks had mentioned.

 

“You need to get up,” Aleks told James as he got down beside him, “we have to go to a water park.” Aleks wriggled until he was pressed up against his boyfriend’s back. James pushed at the ground until he rolled onto his back. He wrapped his arm around Aleks and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“James, our dads are going to murder us.” Aleks tucked his head underneath James’ chin. James pressed another kiss to Aleks’ head. “We’re going to get yelled at.” Aleks closed his eyes. James lifted his hand to run it through Aleks’ hair. Aleks’ shoulders slumped and his head sunk into James’ pillow. The door opened and let sunlight through.

“You’ve got ten seconds to get out of this tent or I’m setting your little brothers on you.” Dan said.

 

It took eight seconds for James and Aleks to scramble out. They stood in the middle of their lot, eyes blinking and holding onto each other as they tried to adjust to their new surroundings.

“C’mon, slow pokes. We’ve got to get breakfast before we go to the water park.” Eddie said. He was elbows deep in the suitcase rummaging around for some clothes.

“Eddie, you’re wrinkling them.” Seamus rescued one of his t-shirts from the mess.

“No I’m not.” Eddie bunched a shirt up in his hand and chucked it aside.

“Yes you are, look!” Seamus held up one of Aleks’ t-shirts. “It looks like an old lady.” Eddie laughed at his best friend.

“That’s no way to talk about your brother’s fashion sense.” Jordan snatched the t-shirt and looked at it, “though I do wish he’d wear more colours.”

 

“It’s because he’s so emo.” James rubbed at his eyes and nudged Jordan out of the way. He reached into the suitcase and slapped at Eddie’s hands until he found some of his own clothes.

“I’m not emo.” Aleks took his t-shirt from his dad, “Seamus, can you get me my jeans please?”

“Sure, would you like the black ones or the black ones or the black ones?” Seamus grinned. Aleks hit his brother around the back of his head. Jordan nudged his son’s shoulder.

“Aleksandr.” Jordan said. Aleks looked up at his dad and gestured to Seamus. Jordan shrugged.

“Can you just hand me my jeans please Seamus?” Aleks said. Seamus chucked a pair to his brother. Aleks caught them just before they fell onto the ground.

 

“We’re leaving in twenty minutes guys; the faster you get ready the faster we get breakfast.” Dan said. Aleks paused on his way to one of the tents.

“I hope the pool is an hour away otherwise we’ll all drown.” He said.

“Aleks, you know that’s a myth right?” Jordan said. He raised an eyebrow at his son as Aleks smirked at him. Seamus whipped around and stared up at his father with a dropped jaw.

“But you told me and Eddie last week that we couldn’t go to that pool on the way home from Wendy’s because of that rule.” Seamus said. Jordan’s eyes bulged.

“Uh, er… yeah, well. That’s because you two are little. The food weighs you down.” Jordan said.

“We’re thirteen!” Eddie placed his hands on his hips and popped his chest out.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything when I can still do this.” James wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s waist and hoisted him up.

“Put me down, James.” Eddie pounded James’ back with his fists.

“If you were a big, strong thirteen year old like you say you were…” James spun Eddie around. He stumbled towards the car. Jordan reached out and grabbed James’ shoulder.

“That’s enough, c’mon you two – we’ve got to get ready or your dad will leave to get food without us.” Jordan said. James and Eddie looked at Dan. He nodded. James lowered Eddie to the ground.

“Move, brat. I want breakfast.” James shoved Eddie out the way and grabbed the rest of his clothes.

 

oOo

 

Aleks opened his eyes when the car turned violently. He fell into the side of the car. Aleks looked to James and saw he was playing a game on his phone.

“Thanks for letting me fall.” Aleks said. He sat up and stretched when Dan parked the car.

“It woke you up, didn’t it?” James said.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m complaining.” Aleks pushed the back of Seamus’ chair as his younger brother climbed out, “Seamus.” Aleks said. Seamus helped pull the seat forward and offered his hand to Aleks. Aleks took it and hopped out of the car. He pat Seamus’ head in thanks.

“If you were still asleep, you’d have missed out on food.” James said. He slung an arm around Aleks’ shoulder and pulled him close.

“Don’t justify your asshole behaviour to me.” Aleks said.

 

“Dad, I want a full breakfast.” Seamus said as Eddie dragged him towards the building.

“You can have a breakfast sandwich.” Jordan said.

“But I want a big breakfast.” Seamus stopped the door from closing on him.

“And I want to be at the lake fishing but I’m taking you to a water park.” Jordan said.

“Ooh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.” Dan laughed. He gestured Jordan into the building. Jordan rolled his eyes.

“No, my best friend fell on me.” Jordan wiped his shoes on the welcome mat. His lip curled up when he spotted Eddie-and-Seamus-sized footprints on the café’s white floor.

“Let it go,” Dan said, “Aleks, James – hurry up.”

“We’re coming.” Aleks and James said.

 

Seamus and Eddie had already claimed the gang’s seats. They’d picked a booth in the corner of the café. Jordan walked over to them and leaned on the table.

“So, one breakfast sandwich and…?” Jordan looked to Eddie.

“I want a hash brown.” Eddie said. Jordan frowned.

“Just a hash brown?” Jordan stepped out of the way as Aleks and James took their seats across from Eddie and Seamus.

“Yeah.” Eddie said. Jordan looked to Dan. He searched his friend’s eyes for an explanation.

“I have no idea. So, a breakfast sandwich, a hash brown and?” Dan looked to the older boys.

“Surprise me.” Aleks said.

“I’ll just have a normal breakfast.” James said. Jordan and Dan nodded and headed towards the food bar.

 

“Why are you only getting a hash brown, Eddie?” Aleks said.

“Because he just wants a hash brown.” Seamus said.

“I’m sorry, are you Eddie?” Aleks frowned at his brother.

“Yeah, he is. I’m Seamus.” Eddie grabbed Seamus hair, which was still in the braid Eddie had made the night before. He pulled it over his head and grinned.

“I hate you.” James said. Aleks pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two. He reached into his pocket for the selfie stick he’d stashed there. “Put that away.” James said. Aleks pulled the stick out and attached his phone to it.

“Eddie, want to take a picture?” Aleks offered the stick to Eddie.

“I’ve got it.” Seamus snatched the stick away.

 

Aleks wrapped his arm around James’ shoulders to force him into the photo. Eddie held up his hand in a piece sign as Seamus snapped a picture. As he started to take another one, Jordan and Dan returned with the food. Dan stared at the stick while Jordan beamed, holding up Eddie’s hash brown. Aleks took the stick back, pushed it back down and reviewed the photos.

“Ew, the last one has old people in it. We should probably delete it.” Aleks said.

“That’s rude.” Jordan said. He and Dan dished out the food to everyone. “Hurry up and eat, the water park is waiting for you.” Jordan said.

 

 

“You never answered me, Eddie. Why just a hash brown?” Aleks picked at the full breakfast Jordan had got him. Seamus licked his lips as he looked at it.

“So that I can swim straight away when we get to the water park. A hash brown won’t make me too heavy, will it?” Eddie stared at Jordan and Dan.

“You’ll be fine. If we get there too early, we’ll buy you and Seamus armbands.”

“Oh, cool!” Eddie grinned at Seamus.

“I’d rather wait outside the pool, thanks.” Seamus said. He looked at his older brother, pouting when Aleks caught his eye. Aleks rolled his eyes but lifted his plate, pushing some of his breakfast onto Seamus’ plate. Jordan clicked his tongue.

“Aleks, there’s a reason I didn’t let Seamus get a full breakfast.” Jordan sighed.

 

“He’ll live.” Aleks said. He scooped up the remainder of his food.

“If he pukes, it’s your responsibility.” Jordan warned.

“If he pukes, it’s the water park staff’s responsibility.” Aleks waved his fork at Jordan.

“Can we quit talking about puke? Some of us are trying to eat.” James slapped Aleks’ hand away.

“Yeah, please.” Dan swallowed.

“Right, sorry.” Jordan ducked his head and started to shovel up some of his own food. Eddie licked his lips as he swallowed the last of his hash brown.

“Hurry, guys.” Eddie said.

“Calm down, Eddie. We’ll get there.” Dan said.

 

“I want to get there now though.” Eddie slumped in his seat and folded his arm across his chest. James scowled at his younger brother. He felt Aleks touch his arm and smile at him.

“I’m going to kill him if he keeps this up.” James whispered. Aleks nodded.

“Just wait until we get to the water park – there’s more options.” Aleks pat James’ arm. Eddie frowned at them both.


	9. Wet Wussies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first activity of the EXTREME camping trip extravaganza - and they're getting wild at a water park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun writing this chapter; like oh my god.
> 
> Also it's a fucking huge update; 3,000+ words so enjoy my lovelies.

“Dad, dad – help!” Eddie said. James wrapped his arm around his neck and dragged him towards a giant fountain at the entrance of the park.

“James, leave your brother alone.” Dan said. He was glancing at his phone, tapping his foot while they waited in line. Jordan stood right behind him, eyes darting around the entrance. He flinched when a young child came too close, ducking to lean against Dan.

“Dad, please!” Eddie tripped over James’ foot. Seamus grabbed James’ arm and tugged.

“Let him go.” Seamus’ feet scrambled for purchase on the ground as James pulled both of them closer and closer to the fountain. “Aleks, tell him to let go!”

 

“What?” Aleks looked over his phone. He glanced back at the screen to make sure everything was in frame. Seamus looked back at him. His mouth dropped when he saw that Aleks was filming.

“Aleks, please.” Seamus let go of James to reach out for his brother. Aleks slapped his hand over his mouth. Seamus tensed as water came up and splashed against his back.

“Fuck,” James said. He pushed Eddie away from him and his fingers touched old coins and his own soaked jeans. Aleks cut the video and pressed the phone against his stomach as he doubled over.

“Aleks, it’s not funny.” Seamus shivered as he offered his hand to Eddie. Eddie grabbed it and pulled it to get himself out. Seamus’ arms flailed as his toe caught on the edge of the fountain.

“No, no, no – Dad!” Seamus, Eddie and James were soaked as Seamus fell onto James.

 

Aleks was hyperventilating as he reached for his selfie stick. Dan had rushed to the boys.

“Shit, shit,” Dan said, “Jordan, come and help me.” Jordan turned his head away from the group, covering his face with his hand. He could hear a family behind him snickering.

“Smile!” Aleks said. He snapped a few pictures, posing differently in each one.

“Aleks, stop that. Help me get them out.” Dan batted the stick away. Aleks jerked it from his reach. He scowled as he pushed the stick in and pocketed his phone. He offered one hand to James.

“’Bout time.” James’ wet hand slapped against Aleks’ as he pulled himself out. Aleks leaned away from him to keep from falling in himself. He stepped away from James once he was standing on dry ground. “Want a hug?” James opened his arms.

“Fuck off.” Aleks said.

 

“I’m all wet.” Seamus down at his clothes.

“Me too.” Eddie unzipped his hoodie and chucked it to Dan.

“Perhaps we should skip the water park, it looks like you’ve all had enough water for one day.” Dan said.

“I think so too.” Seamus picked at his t-shirt.

“What? No! I want to go on all the slides and stuff.” Eddie said.

“People are staring at us.” Seamus stepped so that he could stand behind Eddie.

“So? They’re paying to get wet. We just did it for free.” Eddie looked at everyone who was watching them. Most people glanced away.

“Eddie,” Seamus gripped his friend’s t-shirt.

“Seamus, c’mon – you said we’d go down slides together.” Eddie turned and placed his hands on his best friend’s shoulders.

“Fine.” Seamus said.

 

“If they let us in after that, it’s a miracle.” Jordan said once everyone had joined him back in the line.

“Well you weren’t any help.” Dan said. He twisted Eddie’s hoodie in his hands to wring it out.

“Someone had to keep our place in line.” Jordan said.

“Dad, I’m cold.” Seamus tugged on Jordan’s sleeve.

“You’re not going to get any warmer, you’re changing into swim shorts.” Jordan clasped Seamus’ hand in his own and rubbed the skin with his thumb.

“What am I going to get into when we get out?” Seamus leaned on Jordan.

“We’ll get you something inside.” Jordan said.

 

“I want to pick out James’ new outfit.” Aleks said. He had his back to his boyfriend, holding his phone as he watched the video.

“No, you’re not picking anything for me.” James folded his arms over his chest, “can you stop watching that?” James glanced over Aleks’ shoulder.

“It’s funny.” Aleks said. He locked his phone and slid it into his pocket.

“Thank you.” James leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Aleks stepped away from him.

“Fuck off, you’re still wet.” Aleks placed a hand on James’ shoulder and kept him back.

“You’re going to be wet too in a minute.” James hit Aleks’ hand from him.

“And then you can touch me.” Aleks pulled out his phone again.

 

“Finally!” Jordan clasped his hands together and shook them in the air. The lady behind the ticket booth raised her eyebrow at him.

“Sorry,” Dan smiled at her, “there’s four adults and two children.”

“James and Aleks are not adults.” Seamus said.

“Shut up twerp, we’re mature.” Aleks slapped Seamus’ head. The water flicked off of his hair.

“Don’t you still have Transformers bed sheets?” Eddie smiled up at Aleks.

“Leave him alone,” James said, “or I’ll chuck you into the nearest pool.”

“I think you’ve done enough today, James.” Dan said, “c’mon – let’s get you out of those wet clothes and into your swim stuff.”

 

oOo

 

“I want to go on that!”  Eddie pointed to the tallest, most twisted slide in all of the park.

“How about we work up to that one? I heard there’s a couple of slides that way.” Jordan said.

“They’re the baby slides, Jordan. We’re not babies.” Eddie said.

“Yeah you are.” Aleks said. He tugged on James’ hand and leaned on his shoulder.

“I’m with Jordan, let’s start small first.” Dan said.

“But that’s boring!” Eddie’s head dropped back and he frowned.

“I bet I can beat you to the slides.” Seamus nudged his friend’s shoulder. Eddie looked to him and then Seamus took off, pushing past adults and children alike.

“That’s not fair!” Eddie said. He ran after his best friend.

 

“Boys, wait up!” Dan took off after them. Jordan looked to Aleks and James. They looked back at him, hands linked and their eyebrows raised.

“We’ll catch up to them.” Jordan said.

“Thank god, I don’t think I could keep up with them.” James said.

“That’s because you’re old.” Aleks nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You’re the same age as me.” James frowned at his boyfriend.

“Yeah but I do track.” Aleks puffed his chest out and took an extra-long stride.

“Don’t you always come fourth or something?” James said.

“Yeah, well, at least I do some exercise.” Aleks tried to tug his hand out of James’.

 

James tightened his grip on Aleks’ fingers.

“I’m proud of you, Aleks.” Jordan slapped his son’s shoulder. Aleks grimaced.

“At least someone is.” James said.

“Didn’t you make the biggest banner for Aleks’ last race?” Jordan said.

“No.” James scowled. Aleks smiled.

“Yeah, wasn’t it like three giant pieces of paper held together by glue and glitter,” Aleks said, “and Eddie and Seamus had to help you hold it up.”

“You were fuckin’ dreaming or something.” James sped up.

“Dan found glitter all over the house after that.” Jordan said. He and Aleks smirked at one another.

“Fuck off.” James said.

 

“You took forever,” Eddie said. He waved at the three through the crowd, “Seamus and I have been on three slides already.”

“No we haven’t.” Seamus said. Eddie hit his arm.

“Shut up, they don’t know that.” Eddie said.

“Your shorts are dry.” James tugged at his brother’s clothes. Eddie gripped the hem.

“It’s sunny out.” Eddie said.

“There are clouds in the sky.” Aleks looked up.

“Shut up.” Eddie folded his arms over his chest.

 

“All right, let’s go on some slides.” Dan clapped his son on the shoulder.

“Finally!” Eddie broke free of Dan’s hold and dashed towards the first line.

“Wait.” Seamus said. He followed his friend.

“I-I’ll just wait here.” Jordan shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What? No way, Dad. If you dragged me here – you’re being dragged on the slides.” Aleks said. With his free hand he grabbed his dad’s arm and pulled him forward.

“No, I’ll be useful here. I’ll hold your phones.” Jordan held his hand out. Aleks paused.

“Yeah, yeah – that makes sense.” Aleks let go and reached into his pocket. He grabbed his phone and slammed it in Jordan’s hand. He pushed his selfie stick into his father’s palm as well.

 

James reached into his own pocket and handed over his phone.

“Are you sure? I can wait down here if you want.” Dan said.

“No, no – next time. You go on these slides, I’ll go on the hard core ones.” Jordan held his hands up in a mock rock salute.

“You know that means I love you in sign language.” James said.

“Whatever, just go on the slides.” Jordan gestured towards the line. Dan rolled his eyes and passed his phone over.

“I’ll see you in a bit then.” Dan said.

 

“That was awesome!” Eddie said. He climbed out of the pool.

“I think I burned my leg.” Seamus pulled his shorts up slightly.

“That looks sore.” Dan bent down and frowned.

“He’ll be fine, he’s just trying to get out of the big slide.” Aleks pat his brother’s back.

“I’m not, look its red!” Seamus pointed to the mark. Aleks shrugged.

“You’re fine,” He said. Aleks slapped the mark on Seamus’ leg, “see?”

“Ow!” Seamus said. His eyes watered as he looked at Aleks.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Dan said. He straightened up.

 

“What wasn’t very nice?” Jordan lifted his hat, shook his hair and then put it back.

“Aleks hit my burn mark.” Seamus said.

“How did you get burnt?” Jordan rushed to his youngest son’s side. His hands flittered uselessly around Seamus’ leg, “I knew those slides were a bad idea.”

“I’m fine, dad. Aleks didn’t help though.” Seamus glared at his brother.

“Young man, give me your phone.” Jordan turned to Aleks, hand held out expectantly.

“Don’t you have it?” Aleks said. Jordan swung his backpack off of his shoulders and looked inside.

“Right, yeah… well, you’re not getting it back.” Jordan said. He handed everyone else’s phones to them. Aleks rolled his eyes.

 

“How about we take a break from the slides and go on the lazy river instead?” Dan said.

“That’s boring, I want to go on the slides.” Eddie said.

“The lazy river sounds nice, I could use a break.” Jordan said.

“You’ve literally been standing there for like twenty minutes.” Aleks stared at his father.

“Don’t sass me, young man. I still have your phone.” Jordan said.

“So, lazy river it is then.” Dan clapped his hands together, “let’s go!”

 

“Let’s go put our stuff in lockers then.” Jordan said.

“Yeah, good idea.” Dan led the way to the nearest locker-renting area. They found an empty locker and started to put their things inside.

“Wait,” Aleks said as Jordan started to put his backpack away, “I need something.”

“You’re not getting your phone back, Aleks. We’ll be in water anyway.” Jordan said.

“I know, just – please. I want something.” Aleks reached for the bag.

“Fine,” Jordan handed it to his son. Aleks rustled through and took his selfie stick.

“What’s that for? You don’t have a phone.” James said. Aleks turned towards him, pressing the stick into his hands. “No.” James shoved it back. Aleks made his eyes as big as he could, exaggerating a pout and forcing some tears through.

“Please, James.” Aleks said.

“No, put it back.” James stepped away.

“Please.” Aleks offered the stick to James again.

“No.”

 

“Smile!” Aleks said. He held the selfie stick out so that James’ phone could capture everybody. James turned away from it. Aleks tugged on his hand to encourage him to comply.

“I’m not in it.” Seamus said. He paddled through the water. He barely moved towards anybody.

“Here.” Eddie offered his hand. Seamus grabbed it. Eddie pulled him closer until Seamus was in the shot. He didn’t let go of his hand. Seamus looked down at their linked hands and blushed.

“C’mon, people – look alive. Smile!” Aleks took a couple of photos.

“Put that away, Aleks. Just let us relax.” Jordan’s head fell back against the rubber tube.

“But Dad, its memories.” Aleks took another photo.

“It’s annoying. Do I have to confiscate James’ phone too?” Jordan said.

“No!” James kicked Aleks’ rubber tube. “Stop it.”

 

Aleks rolled his eyes. He squashed the stick so that it was at its smallest size. He unattached James phone and held it out.

“Don’t throw it.” James said. Aleks smirked. “Aleks, don’t throw it.”

“Don’t throw it Aleks.” Jordan said with his eyes closed.

“Yeah, please don’t.” Dan watched the two boys with one eye.

“All right, fine.” Aleks handed it over.

“Thank you.” James said, “now let’s relax.” He closed his eyes. James let the gentle waves rock him. He ran his thumb over the back of Aleks’ hand. He sighed.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” James opened his eyes. Eddie and Seamus smirked at him. They dipped their free hands into the water and pushed the waves towards James.

“Dad, they’re being annoying.” James said. He looked to Dan. Dan waved him off.

“Boys, stop. Let’s just all relax.” Dan said.

“But this is so boring.” Eddie kicked his legs. The movement disturbed the water and a wave hit Dan’s leg. Dan opened his eyes.

“Eddie.” Dan said. Eddie turned away from his dad. He bit his lip and caught Seamus’ eye. They both spluttered.

 

oOo

 

“Well, that was boring. Slides?” Eddie jumped towards his father. The movement pulled Seamus with him.

“Why are you still holding his hand?” Aleks said.

“Why are you holding James’ hand?” Eddie said.

“Because I love him?” Aleks scoffed. James cooed beside him and leaned on Aleks’ shoulder.

“Exactly.” Eddie snapped his fingers in a triangle in the air. Aleks pulled a face but let it go.

“Right, so is it time for the big slides then?” Dan said.

“I mean we should probably eat or something.” Jordan adjusted the straps of his backpack.

“I’m not hungry.” Eddie said.

“The world does not revolve around you.” James rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you hungry?” Eddie said.

“No, not really.” James said. Eddie threw his hand up. “That doesn’t mean anybody else isn’t.”

“Are you hungry?” Eddie turned to Aleks.

“No.” Aleks said.

“Are you hungry?” Eddie tugged on Seamus’ hand.

“I mean, not after that breakfast.” Seamus frowned.

“Are you hungry?” Eddie looked at Dan.

“No.” Dan laughed.

“Are you hungry?” Eddie asked Jordan.

“Yeah, kind of…” Jordan scratched the back of his head.

 

“See? Nobody’s hungry. Let’s go on the slides.” Eddie strode towards the large slides.

“Eddie,” Dan laughed at his son.

“Come on, we’ve got slides to get on.” Eddie disappeared into the crowd, Seamus disappearing shortly after.

“I guess we’re putting off eating.” Dan said.

“Fuck.” Jordan let his head drop. He followed Dan, James and Aleks on their way to the slide.

 

“Right, Jordan – give me the stuff.” Dan held his hands out. A few children pushed past him to join the line. They looked up and pointed at the top of the slide.

“Uh, no – it’s fine. I’ll hold it.” Jordan’s fingers tightened around the straps of his bag.

“No, really. It’s your turn.” Dan tugged on the bag.

“Yeah, dad. I want you to come on the slide with us.” Seamus said. He swallowed as he looked up at the slide.

“I’m good with holding the things.” Jordan held out his hand for people’s phones.

“It’s just a slide, Jordan.” Dan said.

“Yeah, i-it’s just a slide dad.” Seamus grabbed his dad’s arm.

 

“I know, I know but I’ve had my fun.” Jordan said.

“You’ve only been on the lazy river.” Aleks smirked.

“I just want to hold the stuff.” Jordan’s shoulders tensed.

“Okay.” Dan handed over his phone. James rolled his eyes but gave his phone to Jordan again.

“Dad!” Seamus’ eyes watered.

“C’mon Seamus, we’ll go on together. I’m sure they have double tubes or something.” Aleks threw his arm around Seamus’ shoulders and dragged him forward.

“You promise?” Seamus dug his heels into the ground.

“I promise.” Aleks ruffled his brother’s hair.

 

“Then who am I going to ride with?” James nudged his boyfriend as they walked through the entrance.

“You have a brother, don’t you?” Aleks sneered.

“I’m pretty sure he’s an alien that was dropped off in our garden or something.” James said.

“James!” Eddie looked to Dan for support.

“James, be nice. You can ride with Eddie.” Dan said.

“But I want to ride with Aleks.” James said.

“You don’t have to do everything with Aleks.” Dan shook his head.

“I want to.” James pouted.

 

“Do we have to climb that?” Seamus looked up at the tall, winded metal staircase.

“How else are we going to get up?” Aleks stepped onto the first step. James squeezed Aleks’ hand. Seamus stepped onto the stairs next to Aleks. James and Eddie stood on the next step. James used his free hand to claw at the banister.

“Are you all right?” Dan rubbed his son’s back. “You can wait with Jordan if this is too much.”

“I’m fine.” James puffed his chest out.

“Aleks, I bet you ten bucks James doesn’t make it up the first flight.” Seamus said.

“Deal.” Aleks shook his brother’s hand.

“Aleks!” James scowled.

 

Jordan waved as Dan and the boys came walking back over.

“Dad, can you get my wallet?” Aleks ran his fingers through his wet hair.

“What do you need that for?” Jordan said. He opened up the backpack.

“Don’t give it to him.” James folded his arms over his chest.

“I owe Seamus ten bucks.” Aleks grabbed his wallet and pulled two five dollar bills free. He slammed it into Seamus’ hand. Seamus beamed proudly.

“Hey, Eddie. Are you hungry yet?” Seamus ran his thumb over the bills.

“I’m a little bit hungry, yeah.” Eddie said. James sighed heavily.

“Ice cream on me it is then.” Seamus laughed.

 

oOo

 

“Who knew chocolate fudge could taste this sweet?” Seamus licked a line up his ice cream.

“I hate you.” James mouthed across the table.

“Yeah, there’s just something about this vanilla cone that tastes so much better.” Eddie said.

“Boys, stop it. James can’t help it if he’s afraid of heights.” Dan said.

“I’m not afraid of heights.” James said.

“You made it up four steps.” Aleks laughed around his hot dog.

“I hate all of you.” James huffed.

“Uh-huh, hurry up and eat your burger. There’s a few more things to do here and then we’ll be off.” Dan picked up a fry and crammed it into his mouth.

“I do wish you two would have got actual food.” Jordan put his burger down.

 

“You told me to get more variety into my diet.” Seamus licked the ice cream dribbling down the side of his cone.

“That’s not what I meant.” Jordan shook his head.

“Whatever, it tastes good.” Seamus licked the cone again.

“Not as good as vanilla.” Eddie said.

“Its way better than vanilla.” Seamus started to bite into his cone.

“No it’s not.” Eddie scowled at his friend.

“Yeah it is, vanilla is boring.” Seamus said.

“You’re boring.” Eddie nudged Seamus’ arm. Seamus gasped.

“Don’t start World War III over ice cream. Both flavours are nice.” Dan said.

 

“I’m not boring.” Seamus tucked his chin against his chest.

“I was joking, you’re the coolest person I’ve ever met.” Eddie threw his arm over Seamus’ shoulder.

“Aw, thanks.” Seamus bumped his head gently against Eddie’s.

“Don’t lie to him Eddie, we all know I’m the coolest person any of you will ever meet.” James said.

“All right, four steps.” Aleks said.

“Don’t call me that, Aleksandr.” James waved a fry in Aleks’ direction.

“Quit yapping everyone, let’s just eat and get out of here.” Jordan said.

“Ok dad, I know you’re dying to wait for us at the bottom of the slides again.” Aleks said.

“Aleksandr.” Jordan said. Aleks smirked, lifted his hot dog and took a bite.

 

oOo

 

“I have never been so happy to see this backseat.” Aleks fell into the back of the car.

“Well, there was that one time a few months back…” James climbed in beside his boyfriend.

“Don’t finish that sentence or I’m leaving you here.” Dan glared at James through the rear view mirror. James laughed and buckled his seatbelt.

“Let’s never sit in the back.” Eddie said to Seamus, “ever.” Seamus nodded.

“Oh c’mon, it wasn’t that bad. We had protection.” James said. Aleks hid behind his knees and shook his head.

“Okay, here we go – back to the campsite!” Jordan clapped his hands together.


	10. The Beer Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the clubhouse. The boys' favourite place! But how will their first night go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter; I'd planned this one and as usual... it didn't go to plan (in a good way, I hope).

“It’s been a year, they could at least change the outside.” Aleks stared up at the clubhouse. It was the same red-bricked building complete with its large, bright neon sign.

“Ha, it says clubho.” James pointed at the sign.

“They didn’t change anything in the what, fifteen years? Since your dad and I were here so I doubt they’d change anything in a year.” Dan said.

 “Do they have a suggestion box? We should leave some tips.” Seamus said.

“What would your suggestion be? Needs more buckets to puke in?” Aleks smirked.

“No, I’d suggest they need a time-out box for annoying big brothers.” Seamus stuck his tongue out.

 

“Boys, boys – seriously, can you spend an hour without bickering?” Jordan pressed his palm against his forehead. Aleks swung his arm around Seamus’ shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Sure, we can get along dad.” Aleks said. Seamus’ hands scrambled to grab onto Aleks’ arm.

“D-Dad, help!” Seamus choked. He reached out for Jordan, clawing at the air.

“Enough, please.” Jordan eased Aleks’ arm form Seamus’ neck.

“We’ll be fine, you and Dan can watch that dinosaur of a comedian and we’ll hang out in the arcade.” Aleks opened the door and let everyone through. James hesitated by the door, stepping aside.

 

“Ladies first.” James said.

“Of course, in you go.” Aleks gestured into the building.

“No, no – I insist. Ladies first.” James smirked. Eddie, Seamus, Dan and Jordan disappeared through the door to the bar area.

“You keep saying that and yet you’re not walking through.” Aleks put his foot in the door and folded his arms. James shrugged.

“Come on, Aleks. Ladies first.” James said.

“I know, I get it. Ladies first.” Aleks gestured into the building again.

 

“Oh, why thank you young man.” The old lady smiled at Aleks as she hobbled through the door. An old man followed, nodding at the two teenagers before shuffling after his wife. James caught his boyfriend’s eye and they both doubled over. James skipped over to Aleks, chucking his arm around his waist.

“C’mon, we might miss drinks if we don’t hurry up.” James stepped into the clubhouse and dragged Aleks through with him. Aleks watched their feet with a smirk, “what?” James stopped.

“Ladies first.” Aleks grinned. James rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

“Finally, dad said we had to wait for you to go into the arcade.” Eddie pushed himself up and out of his chair. Seamus hugged his drink and took a sip as the liquid bubbled.

“Hold your horses.” Dan held his hand up, “what do you want to drink?”

“I’ll have a beer please.” Aleks hissed as James bumped his hip, “or a coke I guess.”

“Yeah, I’ll have a coke too.” James shook his head at Aleks, “you and fucking beer.”

“This better not turn into another story, James.” Jordan glared at James over his drink.

“Nah,” Aleks waved his father off, “can I have my phone back now?”

“No.” Jordan watched Dan get up and head to the bar.

 

 

“But why?” Aleks sighed.

“Because I said so.” Jordan sipped at his drink.

“You’re such a dick.” Aleks kicked Seamus’ chair.

“Aleksandr, keep it up and you’ll sit here with me all night.” Jordan said.

“But you’re being so unfair. We’re on vacation!” Aleks scowled.

“Aleksandr.” Jordan slammed his glass down.

“C’mon, Aleks – let’s thrash Seamus and Eddie at foosball.” James squeezed Aleks’ hand.

“Fine.” Aleks turned and stormed towards the door.

“Don’t you want your drink?” James asked.

“No.”

 

“Oh,” Dan returned with Aleks’ and James’ drinks.

“Thanks, dad.” James took one and sipped at it. “I’m sure Aleks will be back for his.”

“Or he’ll be back for dad’s throat.” Seamus stood up and skipped past James.

“Seamus.” Jordan said.

“Yeah, right. Sorry dad.” Seamus scampered off with Eddie following.

“See you soon.” James waved at their fathers before he strode after the boys.

 

“Are you really going to play foosball with us?” Eddie clung to Aleks’ arm as he stalked through the arcade. Aleks shook his head, “aw, please Aleks.”

“I don’t want to.” Aleks shook Eddie off.

“Don’t be mean, Aleks.” James pat his little brother’s head.

“I just don’t want to play foosball, okay?” Aleks fell against an arcade machine.

 

“Okay. I guess I’ll have to take these two babies on by myself.” James inserted a few coins into the foosball table. He stood on the blue side, hands poised above the handles.

“You’re going down.” Eddie gripped the two handles closest to the red goal and twisted them slightly. Seamus followed his lead and took the other two.

“Yeah, and not just on Aleks either.” Seamus said.

“Fuck off, Moose.” Aleks reached out and shoved his brother.

“Nice. No spinning, got it?” James watched as Eddie held the ball just inside the hole.

“Got it.” Eddie dropped the ball.

 

Aleks fought not to roll his eyes throughout the game that followed.

“James, you said no spinning!” Eddie twisted the handle to hit the ball back to James.

“Did I? Sorry, I won’t do it again.” James said.

“James that’s not fair!” Seamus hit the foosball table as James spun his men and shot the ball straight into their goal. James reached over and moved a point across.

“Only two more to go until my victory.” James looked at the boy’s score, “you might catch up.”

“We’ve got seven,” Eddie gripped the handles, “we can make seven goals.”

“Can we?” Seamus slumped over the table.

“Yes, Seamus. Never give up.” Eddie twisted the handle and kicked the ball.

 

“Well, I’d remember that pretty face anywhere.” A blond, blue-eyed teenager in a polo shirt walked up to Aleks. A few other teenagers swarmed behind him; they were all dressed like the first.

“Josh?” Aleks smiled at the familiar face.

“Aleks.” Josh held his arms out. Aleks hesitated, glancing at James, before he gave the boy a hug.

“What the fuck?” James turned around. His eyes scanned Josh from head to toe.

“Oh, it’s your ball and chain.” Josh grinned at James. James’ eyes narrowed.

“James, you remember Josh.” Aleks gestured towards the boy.

“I do.” James reached out for Aleks’ waist and pulled him closer.

 

 “Ha!” Eddie high-fived Seamus. James turned slightly to watch them push a point over on their side.

“You cheaters, I wasn’t looking.” James said.

“If you can spin, we can shoot while you’re A.F.T.” Seamus pushed the ball back through the hole.

“What the fuck does that mean?” James said.

“Away from table.” Eddie snapped his fingers in a triangle.

“Right.” James nodded.

“Are one of these Seamus?” Josh peered past James and Aleks.

“Yeah, the golden retriever is Moose.” Aleks pointed to Seamus.

“Golden retriever? _Moose?_ ” Josh said.

 

“Uh, yeah… well his hair is kind of long so he looks like a dog,” Aleks said as Seamus grumbled, “and Moose is just quicker to say than Seamus.”

“Fair enough and the other kid?” Josh looked at Eddie.

“That’s my brother, Eddie.” James said. Eddie waved at Josh.

“Right,” Josh looked at James’ hand on Aleks’ waist, “are you all related or…?”

“No!” Aleks sputtered, “our dads are friends. We’re just friends.”

“Well fuck you,” James dropped his arm from Aleks’ waist.

“No, James – you knew what I meant.” Aleks grabbed onto James’ hips.

 

“Apparently this last year has meant nothing to you.” James said.

“And the sex in the backseat of the car,” Eddie pointed two fingers, one at a time.

“And the many times they’ve had sex in Aleks’ room,” Seamus said. Eddie added several fingers.

“Shut the fuck up.” Aleks glared at Seamus and Eddie. “James, sorry, slip of the tongue.”

“Right.” James nodded, “of course, so easy to forget.”  He rolled his eyes at Aleks.

“James,” Aleks dropped his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Score for us again!” Seamus watched as Eddie attempted the cabbage patch.

“I’m not even playing anymore,” James said, “your victory means nothing.”

“Tell that to the scoreboard.” Seamus moved a point across.

“You’re still losing.” James said.

“Shut up.” Eddie lined the ball up again.

 

“Cute, hanging with your little brothers.” Josh smiled.

“Like we have a choice.” Aleks muttered into James’ shoulder.

“Who’s making you?” Josh leaned against the arcade machine Aleks had been leaning on.

“Our dads, they’re pretty strict.” James said.

“No they’re not.” Eddie scored another goal.

“They took Aleks’ phone because he slapped Seamus.” Eddie gestured to the boy.

“Damn, that sucks.” Josh said. He reached out to touch Aleks’ shoulder. James jerked his boyfriend away from the offending hand. “Why don’t you guys hang out with us at my plot?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds cool!” Seamus scored again.

“Uh, not you. Just the big kids.” Josh winked at Seamus.

“We’re fine, thanks.” James said.

“C’mon James, do you really want to spend all night with them?” Aleks pouted.

“I mean they’re annoying but we’re supposed to look after them.” James said.

“One night.” Aleks pleaded. James shook his head, “well, I’m going anyway.” James frowned as Aleks stepped away and joined Josh and his friends. The group started to walk away.

“Seamus, look after Eddie.” James said as he followed.

“I can look after myself!” Eddie said.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Seamus said.

 

oOo

 

“That’s a tent?” James stared at the monstrosity before him.

“Yeah, my father bought it a few months back. It has heaters inside.” Josh unzipped the front and reached inside. James nudged Aleks’ arm and snickered.

“It looks like a goofy maze.” James said.

“Here, take these,” Josh handed a few fold-up chairs to his friends.

“Do they have cup holders?” Aleks took a chair as it was handed to him.

“Duh, don’t all chairs?” Josh unfolded his own chair and sat down.

“I mean, benches.” James waited for Aleks to unfold his chair before he sat in it.

“James.” Aleks sighed.

 

“Here, take this one.” Josh held another chair out for Aleks.

“Thanks.” Aleks took it, setting it up by Josh.

“So, do you come here every year?” Josh turned towards Aleks.

“No, well, maybe we will?” Aleks looked to James, “our dads used to and they wanted to bring us here for memories or some shit.” Aleks relaxed into his chair.

“Which don’t include your shitty selfie stick.” James slid down his chair as he tried to kick Aleks.

“Oh, I love those! Daddy bought me three.” Josh leaned over to open the tent again

“See, someone appreciates the stick.” Aleks said.

 

“Oh, I appreciate the stick. Just not the one that takes pictures.” James winked.

“Shut up, James.” Aleks waved his boyfriend off.

“Want to take a selfie now?” Josh leant over the arm of his chair to get closer to Aleks.

“His dad has his phone.” James said.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got mine.” Josh said. James rolled his eyes as Josh took a picture.

“Aw, I love it.” Aleks pulled the phone down. He looked at James over it. “Send it to me?”

“You don’t have your phone.” James said.

“I know my own number.” Aleks started to type on Josh’s phone.

 

James’ phone beeped a few moments later. He wrestled it from his pocket and looked at the screen.

“That’s my number.” James held his phone, with the picture, for everyone to see. Josh sneered.

“Oh, shit. Text it to me?” Aleks said. James sighed but he sent the photo across to Aleks anyway.

“I think that’s the most couple-iest thing I’ve seen you two do all night.” Josh said.

“What do you mean?” Aleks shifted in his seat.

“Well, I don’t know. Your brothers made it seem like you were dating but I don’t think you are.” Josh shrugged his shoulders. Aleks frowned at him.

“We don’t have to prove ourselves to you.” James said.

 

“No, no… of course not.” Josh turned and smiled at Aleks, “but if there’s an opening…” Josh reached across and put a hand on Aleks’ knee. Aleks’ eyes grew wide. He jerked his leg away.

“Oh god, no.” Aleks shot out of his chair. He crossed over to James, perching on his lap. “No offence but I’ve, kind of, chosen my asshole.”

“Aleksandr, that’s disgusting.” James said. He snaked an arm around Aleks’ waist and smirked at Josh around his boyfriend.

“Whatever you think is best,” Josh turned to his lackeys, “isn’t anyone going to grab the beer?”

 

oOo

 

“Come on, Aleks – walk, dammit.” James wrapped an arm around Aleks’ hip to steady him.

“Carry me.” Aleks let all of his weight fall onto James’ arm.

“Fuck,” James’ other arm shot out to support himself as he fell onto Aleks, “three beers? This is all it takes for you to become… this.” James laughed as Aleks started to pet his face.

“Love you,” Aleks pushed himself up to try and land a kiss on James’ lips. James moved out of the way as his phone began to ring. He cursed when he saw who it was and answered.

“Hi Dad, yeah, I’m with Aleks… no, it was my idea… Seamus is a liar, it was my idea. Look, we’ll be back soon. We’re on our way now.” James hung up.

“Who was that?” Aleks pouted as James sat up.

“Santa Claus.” James tugged Aleks up. “Let’s get back.”

 

“Where have you been?” Jordan’s face was thunderous.

“At a… guy’s tent. We met him last year, he’s not a stranger… just a dick.” James shifted his hold on Aleks. Aleks glared as he spoke before letting his eyes close.

“You left your brothers alone, we trusted you to take care of them and, is Aleks drunk?” Jordan said.

“He’s not all there, no.” James dodged a sloppy kiss from Aleks.

“I’m drunk!” Aleks came close to hitting James in the face as he threw his arms out.

“I can see that. What am I going to do with you?” Jordan sighed.

“Get him some water and tuck him into bed?” James pouted. He caught his dad’s eye over Jordan’s shoulder, “I know, I know – I’m in big trouble. Take my phone, force me to hang out with Eddie until I’m 21- whatever. Just help me get this idiot sober, please?”

 

Jordan took Aleks off of James’ hands, guiding him towards the tent Seamus was laying in. The blond cracked his eyes open when the tent was unzipped, frowning as his brother was pushed in.

“I’ll go and get your sick bucket.” Jordan said.

“But I feel fine?” Seamus inched away from Aleks.

“It’s not for you.” Jordan disappeared from the doorway.

“Moose, your hair is free.” Aleks’ fingers curled around the ends of Seamus’ hair.

“Yeah, it is.” Seamus pulled his hair from Aleks’ hold.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Aleks wriggled further into the tent. He curled up against Seamus’ side, ignoring his own sleeping bag.

“I beat Eddie at Dance Dance Revolution.” Seamus beamed.

“Good.” Aleks said.

 

Jordan nodded to Dan as he pushed a bucket and a bottle of water into Seamus’ and Aleks’ tent. Dan watched him zip it back up. He watched for Jordan to disappear into their own tent before turning to James.  James was looking at Aleks’ tent, biting his lip and sighing.

“I’m not sure what to do with you.” Dan tucked his hand under James’ chin and forced him to look up, “was it really your idea to leave?”

“Yeah.” James’ eyes were trained onto Dan’s eyebrows. Dan watched James peek at the tent again and, while he knew James was lying, his shoulders relaxed.

“Give me your phone.” Dan held his hand out. James gave it to him, “tomorrow you’ll sit in the middle with Eddie.”

“Seriously?” James ground his heel into the grass. Dan raised an eyebrow, “fine.”

 

Dan slapped his son on the shoulder. He nudged him towards his and Eddie’s tent.

“Go to bed, we’re canoeing tomorrow.” Dan said. James nodded. He jogged towards the tents and, just as Dan headed towards his tent, veered towards Aleks’ tent. “James.”

“Can’t I just check on him, kiss him goodnight?” James clasped his hands together.

“Be quick.” Dan folded his arms. James nodded. He unzipped the tent, leaned in and Dan checked his watch. After a minute James’ head appeared again. He zipped the tent back up. James walked towards the tent he shared with Eddie, waving to Dan before getting in. Dan stood and watched the tent for a few moments. He waited for James to sneak out. When his son stayed in place, Dan climbed into his own tent and settled down for bed.


	11. Rocky Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Dan bring the boys to their next adventure - Canoeing! If only the boats weren't so wobbly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I've waited so long to update this. It may have seemed like I abandoned it, and I almost did (if I'm honest) but I couldn't leave this story unfinished.
> 
> I can't tell you how many chapters are left because I have a habit of embellishing, but I can tell you I have a long summer and I plan to finish this damn sequel!

The mountains rolled by the car. They came and went, each peak more foreboding than the last. Seamus’ eyes followed their jagged edges. Some were flecked with white while the shorter ones were a cold, dark grey. The light hit the glass just so and suddenly Seamus could see himself. He pulled his solo braid across his shoulder. His fingers dug into the woven hair.

“Are we going to stop for breakfast?” Aleks’ head thumped against the seat. His shoulders were almost touching the bottom of his chair. His legs were pooled in the small space between Eddie’s seat and his own. Seamus turned away from the window to look at him. He’d covered his eyes with Seamus’ sunglasses and the sides dug into his face. “I want food.” Aleks dug his chin into his chest. Jordan turned around so that he was facing the back.

“Aleks, we had food back at the campsite. If you’d been up in time, you would have had some too.” Jordan said. He clicked his tongue when Aleks groaned.

“Dad, I’m dying.” Aleks kicked Eddie’s seat again.

 

Seamus nudged Eddie’s shoulder. The boy turned and Seamus nodded towards their father’s cup holders. Eddie nodded and leaned forward. He pinched a water bottle from cup holders. Jordan’s eyes flicked briefly to the spot where it had been. He caught Seamus’ gaze in the mirror. They held the look before Jordan looked away, pointing out a tree Seamus didn’t care about to Dan.

“Here,” Seamus pushed the water into Aleks’ slack hand, “you need it.” Aleks’ fingers twitched around the bottle for a moment before he grabbed it. He squeezed the cap and twisted his hand. The cap didn’t move. Aleks tried again. When the cap stayed put, Aleks grunted. He thrust the bottle back at Seamus. Seamus’ shoulders shook as he took it back. He twisted the cap in one turn, handing it back to his brother. Seamus watched his brother’s throat as he guzzled down the water. When Aleks pulled the bottle away it was almost drained completely.

 

Seamus took it back and he sipped at what was left before he threw it into Eddie’s lap. Eddie pushed it off of his knee. He, Seamus and James watched it roll onto the floor. Aleks’ head lolled onto his own shoulder. He slid further down into his seat. Seamus shook his head at him and turned back to the window. More mountains passed and soon enough Seamus felt his eyes droop a little. He mimicked his brother’s movements and felt himself relax. His eyelids fluttered as he watched the mountains go by.

 

“There’s a McDonalds coming up, should we stop?” Dan tore his eyes from the road to look at Jordan.

“Yes.” Aleks slowly lifted his arm up. He waved it around once, letting it flop back to its original position. Jordan shook his head. Dan glanced back at Aleks though the rear view mirror. He chewed his lower lip. His fingers bumped his turn signal.

“Dan,” Jordan reached out to smack Dan’s arm. He fell towards the car door and scowled at the highway as it left him. “Dan.” The car continued down the road. Jordan could see the yellow _M._ The car turned into its parking lot. Aleks threw both of his arms up into the air, his hands hitting the top of the car. Dan cut the engine.

“We’ve got to get to canoeing.” Jordan said.

“The river will wait.”

 

oOo

 

The water kissed the rocks. “Shit, we’re going to die.” Seamus stepped behind Eddie. He gnawed at his own lip as his best friend beamed down at the water.

“Isn’t this so cool Seamus?” Eddie kneeled down and dipped his fingers into the river. He let the waves run through them and wriggled his digits around. Seamus grabbed his friend’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly. Eddie smiled as he stood, shaking his head at Seamus. He took the other boy’s hand and held it tightly. Seamus felt his heart flutter though he was unsure as to whether it was Eddie’s fault or the fact his Dad helped their instructor bring a canoe to the water.

 

“Is everyone ready?” The instructor was far too cheerful for Seamus’ liking. He wore only shorts, a polo shirt and his life vest. Seamus wanted to be wrapped head to toe in bubble wrap so that he’d be sure to float if he fell into the water. Like the lifeguard, all he’d been given was the stupid vest. Eddie wore his proudly while James was still trying to fasten Aleks into his.

“Dad,” Aleks said. James finally clipped the life vest around his boyfriend’s chest. Jordan looked up, smirking a little at Aleks, “please can I have my phone back? I want to take pictures.” Jordan looked at his son. He saw how pasty Aleks’ skin was and while he couldn’t see his eyes, he could tell that they were probably bloodshot. He pulled Aleks’ phone from his pocket, passing it over.

“Don’t drop it,” Jordan said. Aleks nodded as he tucked his phone into his jean’s pocket, adjacent to his trusty selfie stick.

 

Eddie was forced to drop Seamus’ hand when their fathers ordered them to get in a canoe with their brothers. Jordan argued that it was safer that way but Seamus didn’t feel safe with the way Aleks was still wobbling. James thankfully helped Aleks into the canoe before Seamus. He offered his arm once Aleks was seated and Seamus gladly took it. The boat wobbled as Seamus stepped in, clawing James’ arm before it steadied. He lowered himself into it. He forced a smile back at Eddie who was already seated and waving at him. Seamus’ father looked no happier about their activity, sitting behind Dan and holding tightly to the oars. James scurried off to his own boat. He took his seat behind Eddie, glancing back at Aleks and nodding to Seamus.

 

The lesson was quite tame and, after some time, Seamus could almost enjoy canoeing. He and Aleks even started to swim laps around their father and James’ and Eddie’s boat. The instructor cheered them on, leading their little line of canoes. When their boat started to turn and then didn’t stop turning, Seamus looked back. Aleks was bent in half over his oar, head hanging over the water as he spat a brief warning into the river below. Seamus called out just as Aleks let go, spewing into the water. The rest of the canoes came to a halt while Seamus abandoned his own oar. For a moment, his mouth filled with saliva and Seamus swore he was destined to the same fate as his brother. Then he swallowed it down, snatched Aleks’ selfie stick and swiped his phone. He connected the phone, flicked on the camera and stretched the stick just in time to snap a cheeky pic of himself with his brother puking in the background. Seamus shut the selfie stick as Jordan called out, yelling something about how inappropriate it was of Seamus. Aleks fell back into their canoe and Seamus handed back his phone and selfie stick.

 

Their little outing didn’t last too long after that. The instructor called an end to it all, despite Dan’s grumbling about how they’d paid for a couple of hours and not the hour they’d been given. Seamus managed to coax his brother into getting the boat moving again and somehow they made it back to the dock. James helped Seamus out first this time. Seamus was grateful that James offered him a sympathetic grimace before reaching for his boyfriend. Eddie came up to all three of them, beaming from ear to ear. He grabbed Seamus’ hand once more and bumped their shoulders.

“That was so cool, did the picture turn out good?” Eddie said.

“You’ll have to ask my brother.” Seamus turned to Aleks. His older brother was slumped against James’ shoulder, groaning as his boyfriend dragged him towards their fathers.

“See? Don’t you see how the stick is evil?” James said. Aleks shook his head.

“I bet it was a good shot,” Aleks said. He looked up at Seamus and nodded. Seamus returned the gesture with a thumbs up.

 

“I think we could all use some lunch,” Dan said. Jordan looked to his son, Aleks, who was adamantly shaking his head at the mere mention of food.

“I don’t think I could eat after watching that.” Jordan started to head towards the exit.

“Luckily for me, I didn’t see much of it and I’m starving – lunch, anyone?” Dan looked to his kids. James shrugged, Eddie clapped and despite having witnessed Aleks throwing up even Seamus looked quite eager. Dan turned to Jordan, a big smile upon his face, as his best friend paled.

 

oOo

 

“Well, what are we going to do with the rest of the day?” Jordan stirred the straw of his thickshake around his plastic cup. Well, it wasn’t really his – it had been Seamus’ but his youngest son was barely managing to keep down the overzealous lunch he’d insisted on ordering.

“I vote we go back to the tent,” Aleks said. He’d slumped upon the table and cradled his head in his arms, turning away from the window Dan made them sit by.

“That’s boring,” Eddie said. He turned to Seamus, hoping that he’d agree, only to find his best friend looking sympathetically at his brother. Even Jordan and Dan were staring at Aleks by now. They shared a look that Eddie didn’t understand.

“I mean, we could…” Dan scratched his head, “they do have mini-golf and those go-karts we could ride.” He looked to Jordan who was still staring at his oldest son. Dan had always been able to read Jordan’s face and while he tried to make himself look hardened and unimpressed at Aleks’ behaviour, the concern was evident.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Jordan said without ever glancing away from Aleks.


	12. Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aleks recovers, Jordan, Dan, Seamus and Eddie explore the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever forget how much you love a story and its characters? Yeah, I can't believe I stopped writing this fic for a while... I love these guys way too much.
> 
> They're almost (actually, probably are) on par with my RTHSAU gang.
> 
> Enjoy a little fluffy chapter!

“Come on Dad, faster, faster!” Eddie held tightly onto the side of the go-kart. Dan pushed his feet against the pedals, lurching over the kart’s steering wheel and breathing heavily. Jordan dillydallied in front of them, swerving left and right around the road as Seamus waved back at his friend. Eddie groaned as Jordan turned around a corner, disappearing and leaving them behind. “You’re so slow, we’re losing,” Eddie said. Dan quit peddling, wheezing as he caught his breath and his body relaxed. Eddie rolled his eyes. He fell back in his seat and groaned as his Dad started to peddle again. They neared the corner that Seamus and Jordan had disappeared behind.

 

Jordan and Seamus were waiting for them with huge smiles upon their faces. They’d turned their kart so that they were facing in the direction Eddie and Dan would come from. Jordan chuckled at his best friend’s red face. Dan slowly peddled beside them, looking to Jordan for mercy.

“I believe you said that the loser buys the winners’ ice cream?” Jordan said. Dan looked up briefly, glancing around the various tent pitches around them. He read each of the pitch numbers, smirking slightly before he started to peddle again. “Hey, where are you going?” Jordan whipped around in his seat. Dan came to a halt a few tents along. He sat up and pointed to the pitch number.

“You’re right, the loser does buy the winner ice cream. I fancy chocolate chip, what about you Eddie?” Dan beamed at his son. Eddie whooped victoriously. Seamus whined at his Dad as he slumped in his seat.

 

oOo

 

James’ arm was going dead beneath Aleks’ head. He tried to wriggle his fingers yet it did nothing but send sharp pains to his body. James looked at his boyfriend. Aleks’ breathing had almost slowed to a stop while he curled into James’ side, knees pressed against James’ thighs. James shifted his arm and Aleks stirred. James let his arm drop and returned his attention to his phone instead. He’d have no luck trying to move without waking Aleks and James just wasn’t feeling that cruel today. He swiped back and forth across his phone’s screen. His thumb hovered over the twitter icon but a quick glance at his signal had him going for angry birds instead. The game burst into sound and James was quick to silence it. Aleks’ face crumpled but he didn’t wake up, only nuzzling further into James’ arm. He was out of his sleeping bag because he’d complained of being too hot. James couldn’t let him sleep in just his t-shirt so he’d chucked his own jacket over his boyfriend. If he was honest, James was regretting it now. Aleks was like a heater on his left side but the tent’s thin walls offered little warmth to his right.

 

His thumb slipped and one of his birds flew across the screen. It fell out of the sling and pathetically bounced a few digital feet in front of it. James quit the game. He opened and then closed apps when he realised they needed better signal to work. He turned his attention back to Aleks. James could see his eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids. He shifted, being mindful of his arm, so that he was facing his boyfriend. James rolled forward a little and gave a kiss to Aleks’ forehead. Aleks pressed into the touch. His eyes twitched before they opened. James smiled as they took a few second to focus on him. He shook his head when Aleks forced them shut again.

“You’re awake,” James said. Aleks nudged into his boyfriend and kept his eyes shut. James caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. Aleks hummed. “Wake up, asshole. You can’t sleep the day away.” James’ thumb brushed against Aleks’ lip. The other boy refused to stir. James lifted his hand and then let it collide with Aleks’ cheek.

 

Aleks’ eyes shot open. He rolled away from his boyfriend, scowling over his shoulder. James broke into hysterical laughter. He reached out for Aleks but the other boy pressed himself into the side of the tent. The sleeping bags scratched along the surface of the tent as James shuffled closer. Aleks groaned as James curled up against his back, ghosting kisses along Aleks’ neck.

“I’m not letting you go back to sleep, I’m bored.” James pulled Aleks’ shoulder to try and get him to face him. Aleks relented, blowing a raspberry in his boyfriend’s face. James wiped the spit from his cheeks and blew one back. Aleks grimaced and pulled as far back as possible. James blew another raspberry and kept it going. He showered Aleks in spit as Aleks desperately tried to defend himself.

“James, stop!” Aleks pushed at James’ face. James only licked his hand. Aleks pulled his hand back, scowling at his boyfriend. He wiped it on James’ shoulder. “I hate you,” Aleks said. He inspected his palm before running it down James’ shoulder once more. James pulled his boyfriend towards him, landing a kiss upon his lips.

“Yeah, right,” James said.

 

oOo

 

Eddie licked the last of his ice cream from the edge of his cone. Seamus covered his mouth from his hand as he watched the treat spill onto Eddie’s chin. It ran down until it dripped onto his shirt leaving a nice, brown stain. Eddie frowned at him over his cone.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie wiped his hand across his chin. He started to nibble on the edge of the cone as Seamus started to lick his own again.

“You’re a mess,” Seamus said. He gave his ice cream kitten-like licks. He span the cone as he went, avoiding Eddie’s situation. Eddie wriggled his eyebrows over his treat. He over-exaggerated licking his lips, pulling kissing faces at Seamus.

“I’m a hot mess,” Eddie said. He clicked his tongue and pointed at Seamus in a move that would have been suave had he not followed it by running his ice-cream-covered hand through his hair. Seamus laughed at Eddie’s disgust in the hope it would distract from his burning cheeks.

 

 

“Are you boys ready for some crazy golf?” Jordan wriggled his fingers and went cross-eyed. Seamus watched his father over his ice cream. He glanced from his dad back to his cone, emphasising the next lick as it swooped all around the ice cream. Eddie picked at his shirt. He shook the cone crumbs away, licking his thumb and trying to erase the ice-cream stain as well. Dan appeared behind him with fistfuls of napkins. He eyed his son, throwing only one in Seamus’ direction before he began to attack Eddie’s shirt. Eddie wriggled away from the touches, giggling and only serving to mess up his shirt more. Jordan took a seat beside Seamus. He watched as his son ate his ice cream. Jordan licked his lips. He’d finished his a few minutes before, devouring the cone much like Eddie had and only managing to be a little more hygienic. Dan had tried to attack him with napkins too but pride had overtaken Jordan before he could.

 

 

“Can I see that?” Jordan extended his hand towards Seamus’ ice cream cone. Seamus eyed him sceptically but offered the ice cream cone anyway. Jordan held it by the end, inspecting the smooth strokes Seamus’ tongue had made. Then he bit off the top. He handed it back to Seamus laughing.

“Dad, you ruined it!” Seamus snatched the cone back, regarding his now ugly and mauled ice cream. The force sent his ice cream toppling to the side. Seamus rushed to lick it again, lapping at it until the ice cream righted itself. Jordan looked at him and Seamus edged away. Dan stepped back from Eddie and surveyed his work. The stain was still there, Dan did not have the laundry detergent to clean that right now but Eddie looked less like a mess. His son’s cheeks were covered in ice cream still and Dan couldn’t resist licking his thumb and wiping it away.

“Seamus, you’ve got to hurry so I can beat you at crazy golf,” Eddie said. Seamus raised his eyebrow, slowly licking at his ice cream.

“Nah,” he said between licks, “I’m drawing out the time until my victory.” Seamus gave his ice cream one, long lick.

 

oOo

 

Aleks rifled through the suitcase he’d unceremoniously dumped in their little clearing. It was the one they’d packed together, the one that they’d already messed up.

“I can’t find my beanie,” Aleks said. He fell to his knees in front of the case. James leapt over the case and landed beside his boyfriend. Instead of helping, James turned and fell into one of their camping chairs. He was nibbling on a piece of chocolate he’d stolen from Eddie’s _secret_ stash.

“Check one of the pockets.” James broke a piece of chocolate off and crammed it into his mouth. Aleks huffed and unzipped the first pocket. He paused when he saw his beanie. Aleks debated leaving it there and pretending James hadn’t been right. Then the wind blew against his ears and Aleks thought better of it. He snatched the beanie and turned towards James.

 

James lifted his chocolate into the air as Aleks fell into his lap. Aleks had to really curl into himself to get his feet onto the arms of the chair, letting his head fall against James’ shoulder. He reached out and broke a piece of the chocolate off. James muttered under his breath as Aleks ate it. He glanced at the last piece in his hand, rolling it around in his fingers before he offered it to Aleks. Aleks grabbed it with his teeth. James groaned.

“You weren’t supposed to take it,” James said. Aleks’ brows knit together..

“You offered it to me,” Aleks said. James shook his head at him.

“You were supposed to be polite and decline it…” James watched as Aleks smirked, “I should have known.” James knocked his head with Aleks’. He kissed his boyfriend’s nose with an exaggerated pout.

 

“Is there any more where that came from?” Aleks toyed with one of James’ curls.

“There is but you’re not having any of it.” James held onto Aleks as he stood up. He spun around and dropped Aleks back into the chair. He stormed over to the tent that he and Eddie were supposed to share and disappeared inside. Aleks sucked on the chocolate still left in his mouth. He pulled out his phone while he waited. When James appeared, he couldn’t help but snap a picture of him walking over. The sun had hit his boyfriend just right and made it look like he had been kissed by the heavens themselves. Aleks believed it was true. He squeaked as he was lifted up and settled back on James’ lap. Despite his threat, James offered the chocolate to Aleks first. Aleks took a piece and grinned at James’ sour look. He couldn’t help himself when he retrieved his selfie stick from James’ jacket pocket (where he’d shoved it before they left the tent) and taking another picture. James glared at first but by the time Aleks’ fingers hit the button again he was smiling.


	13. Don't mess with Moose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back? Back again?
> 
> It's me... again... long chapter as an apology?

“Oh my god, you’re so gross.” Eddie hopped over their suitcase, tripping on one of his own shirts. James looked up at his brother through half-closed eyes, rubbing the marks Aleks’ beanie had left on his cheek. He scowled as his brother jumped around them. James reached out to swat at Eddie’s arm, unaware that Seamus had snatched his brother’s phone and snapped a picture of them both.

“Have you two been sleeping this whole time?” Seamus threw the phone back to Aleks.

“Not the whole time,” Aleks said. He cradled his phone to his chest and leaned back against James. Seamus collapsed onto the ground in front of them, crossing his legs together and resting his elbows upon his knees. Eddie ran past him, ruffling his hair and laughing when Seamus leaned away from him.

 

Dan opened the trunk of the car, lugging out one of the many disposable barbeques he’d thought to pack for the trip. Jordan hovered behind him, licking his lips and reaching for the bulk pack of buns nestled beside the bags of snacks.

“Hot dogs?” Jordan waved the buns in front of Dan’s face. Dan sidestepped the onslaught of plastic wrapping and bread to drag the barbeque towards the campfire.

“I was thinking of something a little less filling, considering we’ve had ice cream already,” Dan said. He turned as James gasped, extending his hand and pointing accusingly at his father.

“You had ice cream without us?” James scowled as Dan shrugged, smirking slightly as his son puffed out a big, angry breath of air.

“You could have come and played mini-golf, if you’d have wanted to,” Dan said. James shook his head slightly, glancing down at Aleks as he shuffled to get more comfortable.

 

 

“You ate my chocolate!” Eddie burst out of his tent, waving an almost empty bag of candy. James shrugged, inspecting his nails as Eddie marched towards him. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Eddie tapped the bag insistently. Aleks reached for it, fingers closing around the corner before Eddie swiped it. The younger boy scowled down at him. He tucked the bag underneath his armpit, wagging his finger in both his brother’s and Aleks’ face. Aleks let his hand fall onto his knee. He watched as Seamus crawled away from the group only to sneak up on his best friend. Eddie turned as the bag was pulled from his grip and he pouted dramatically when Seamus opened the bag. Seamus stole a funsize milkyway and handed the bag back.

“Why didn’t you yell at him?” James beckoned Eddie forward, itching to sink his teeth into more forbidden chocolate.

 

 

Eddie placed his hand on his hip, cocked his head to the side and raised a very judging eyebrow in his brother’s direction. James smirked at him, wriggling his own eyebrows and winking at Seamus. Eddie’s cheeks flushed with colour and he huffed, dropping the hand on his hip.

“Just, just stay out of my chocolate,” Eddie said. He stalked across their campground to his and James’ tent. James waved at him as he slipped beneath the door and scrambling in. Aleks reached out for Seamus, beckoning him forward with one hand. Seamus shuffled towards him. He pinched the remainder of his milkyway between two fingers. Aleks’ arm brushed Seamus’ wrist and he held it for a second, crumpling his face as though he’d forgotten what he meant to say. Then Seamus’ two fingers snapped together and the chocolate was gone, bulging against Aleks’ cheek. Seamus slapped him on the shoulder and left it at that, skipping away to find Eddie and his secret sweet stash.

 

oOo

 

“Do we have to go to the clubhouse?” Aleks ran his palm across his stomach. His fingers caressed the slight bulge that had appeared there after eating one too many servings of soup.

“If you don’t go, who’s going to look after the boys?” Dan slurped at his spoon. He slobbered all over it and Aleks shivered at the sound.

“Well, you. I mean, they’re your kids.” James looked at his father. Dan shrugged.

“Yeah, but we had you two so we didn’t have to look after the second lot,” Dan said. He grinned over his bowl of soup and James shook his head at him.

“They looked after themselves all right last time, didn’t they?” Aleks looked at his own dad.

“If you think I’m going to let you stay here alone, you’re insane. They’re there to keep an eye on you as much as you’re to keep an eye on them,” Jordan said.

 

 

“Dad, we’ll be fine. Aleks will probably never, ever, ever touch drink again,” Seamus said. Aleks nodded solemnly in the background. Jordan looked at Dan, praying that his best friend would take his side. Dan contemplated over another slurp of soup. He laughed when it dripped onto his chin.

“Let ‘em stay, they’re old enough and what could go wrong? Seamus and Eddie will only be at the clubhouse,” Dan said. The look he gave the younger boys told them that yes, they definitely would only be at the clubhouse tonight. It was a victory all the same and the two boys clapped their hands together in celebration. Jordan chewed upon his lower lip, gnawing grooves into his skin. He looked to Seamus who seemed to have grown so much throughout their conversation. Jordan had always seen him as his baby. Seamus had been born an angel faced cherub, blessed with golden curls, and to Jordan he’d always been that way. But now his curls had dropped from his cheeks, falling around his shoulders and his son’s sweet baby face had matured quite a bit since birth.

 

 

“I don’t like this,” Jordan said to Dan. His friend shrugged, finally lowering his now empty bowl of soup, “they’re too young.” Jordan wrung his hands together. Seamus rolled his eyes at his father.

“They’re old enough, Jordan.” Dan stood up. He held his bowl high above his head as he stretched. He reached out for the boys’ bowls, taking them from their hands. “I’m going to go and clean these and then we’ll head out, yeah?” Dan looked to Jordan. He was chewing his lip again. Dan had wandered across their small plot before Jordan nodded.

 

oOo

 

Seamus’ breath steamed up the glass as he pressed his nose up against it. Eddie’s fingertips brushed against his. Eddie’s tongue came so close to touching the glass as his eyes scanned the stacks of prizes hungrily. Eddie pointed to the top left corner.

“I want that plushie,” Eddie said. He licked his lips, “I only need two hundred more tickets.” Eddie had gathered quite a collection since they’d been at the campsite. Seamus couldn’t believe how he was so close to 3,000 already. Seamus only had 300 to his name.

“Look, a friendship bracelet kit!” Seamus nodded to the box to his right. Eddie’s face crumpled up.

“Eh, that’s lame.” Eddie pushed himself away from the glass, “c’mon – let’s get that plushie.” Seamus sighed. He gazed at the box once more. He only needed another 2,200.

 

Seamus followed Eddie over to one of their favourite games. He watched as Eddie held a dime. His tongue was caught between his lips as the wheel within the machine span. He let the dime loose and thrust his fist into the air as it sailed through the hole marked ’50.’ The machine began to spit the paper tickets out. Seamus watched as they pooled at his feet.

“Want a turn?” Eddie held a dime out to Seamus. Eddie snatched his tickets up so that theirs wouldn’t get mixed up. Seamus held the dime by the slot and watched the wheel. There were so many options from 5 to 100 tickets. Seamus pushed the coin through. It clunked into the hole marked ‘5.’ He rolled his eyes as the machine spat his tickets out in a second.

“I suck at this,” Seamus said. He pulled the tickets away.

“Nah, the machine just sucks.” Eddie grabbed Seamus’ hand, “let’s try another one.”

 

Seamus watched their hands as Eddie led him through the crowds of children. They weaved around people with armfuls of tickets and Seamus felt pity for the kids who kept losing all of the games. They reached a game with smattered in the pacman logo. Eddie placed his tickets down but never dropped Seamus’ hand. He reached up to push his next dime through one of four holes at the top. Together they watched the dime go plink, plink, plink all the way to the bottom. Eddie’s dime gained him another 50 tickets. When Seamus tried, he managed only 25.

“I think you should just do it for me,” Seamus said. Eddie shrugged.

“If you want me to.” He tugged on Seamus’ hand again, his eyes set on a machine Seamus would probably be bad at.

 

When Eddie gathered the last few tickets to reach 3,000, he let out a loud whoop. Seamus shied away from him as everyone stared. He broke their handhold and looked down at his own measly group of tickets. He’d only gathered another 70.

“Do you want to go and get your plushie now?” Seamus nudged his friend’s shoulder when the heat of the stranger’s stares had gone.

“Don’t you want your bracelet thing?” Eddie glanced down at the small pile in Seamus’ hands.

“I can’t get it, probably won’t get enough all week.” Seamus shrugged. Eddie frowned. He took Seamus’ hand again and led him towards the prize cabinet.

 

Eddie looked at his plushie, chewing on his lip as he looked to the desk he could redeem it from. He glanced out of the side of his eye at Seamus. Seamus was looking at the bottom of the cabinet where they could find erasers and pencils. Sometimes he’d look upwards though and Eddie couldn’t stand the sad little glint in his eye. Eddie let go of Seamus again. He counted out his tickets. In one hand he held 2,130 and in the other he held the other 870. Seamus watched him.

“Here,” Eddie shoved the tickets into his friend’s hand. Seamus frowned.

“This isn’t enough for the plushie. You need it all, remember?” Seamus tried to give it back.

“I’ll get more. Let’s get the bracelet thing… it looks fun.” Eddie pushed Seamus’ hand away.

“You said it was lame.” Seamus looked down at the tickets in his hand. Eddie squished him in his arms. He bumped their heads together and Seamus could see his stupid, goofy smile out the corner of his eye.

 

Eddie pushed him towards the desk like that. The woman behind the window looked at them strangely as they handed over their tickets. She placed the box on the counter before them. Seamus pushed Eddie off of him so that he could take it. He beamed down at the tacky box that had probably bought from a dollar store. Seamus was excited about it all the same.

“We can make these tonight!” Seamus said to Eddie. He looked up to see Eddie watching him. Seamus didn’t recognise the look in his eye. It didn’t look like he was going to tease him though.

“I could probably braid some of the string in your hair.” Eddie fiddled with the end of Seamus’ curls. Seamus shook him off.

 

“And then we could put on makeup, wear some heels and try on our dresses!” Seamus and Eddie turned to see Josh behind them. His lackeys snickered as he mocked the two boys.

“Shut up,” Eddie said. Josh rolled his eyes at them.

“Shut up? Really, that’s all you can manage?” Josh snatched the box out of Seamus’ hands. “What even is this? Friendship bracelets? I thought Aleks had a little brother, not a sister.”

“Are you blind? I’m clearly a boy.” Seamus reached for the box but Josh snatched it back.

“I couldn’t tell. You’ve got hair like a girl.” One of Josh’s friends reached out and yanked on a loose curl. Seamus stepped back but it only pulled it more.

“Leave him alone!” Eddie hit the other boy’s hand away. He stood in front of Seamus with the meanest scowl he could manage.

“What are you going to do? Beat us all up? You weigh like two pounds.” Josh pushed at Eddie’s shoulder to prove his point. The younger boy stumbled and almost sent Seamus careening into the desk behind him. Eddie glanced back to the person working the desk for help but she’d gone on her break or something as the desk was now closed.

“Why are you being so mean?” Seamus peered over Eddie’s shoulder. Josh shrugged.

“I’m bored,” He said. He pushed at Eddie again. Seamus clawed the desk behind them. Everyone else in the arcade was ignoring them. “Hey, Dan, do you still have your penknife?” Dan answered by slipping the knife from his pocket. “I think this moose needs a haircut.”

 

Dan pushed past Dan and leered over the two boys. He held the knife in the air. Seamus squeezed his eyes shut. He gathered his hair into his fits and held onto them. Eddie thrust his chest up an out and he stared the guy straight in the eyes. He frowned when a hand reached up and grabbed the knife at the sharp end. The mystery hand cried out when Dan dropped the knife. Aleks shoved his way past his brother’s attacker and stood in front of Eddie. He cradled his bloodied hand against his chest and growled, actually growled, at Dan.

“Oh Aleks, thanks for finally joining us. How was your walk ho-“ Josh went sprawling into his friends as James’ fist connected to his face. James stood with a big grin over the bully.

“Man, that felt good,” James said. Josh whimpered as he was helped up. Dan bent down for the knife but Aleks kicked it underneath one of the arcade machines.

 

“Now get lost or I’ll give you all a kiss with my fists.” James held them up for all to see. James snatched the box of friendship bracelets back. He handed it to Seamus. Josh looked as though he wanted to say something more but his friends pulled him away. The boys could feel eyes watching them and as James looked around he could see the security guard glaring at them all.

“We should probably get out of here,” Aleks said. James nodded. He looked at his boyfriend’s hand and rolled his eyes. Aleks thought all the blood was worth it when James took off his shirt. He wrapped it around Aleks’ hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, let’s go back to the tent.” James reached behind Aleks and wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie let his brother pull him forward and towards the door.

“What about Dad? Isn’t he going to be mad we left?” Seamus started to follow Aleks.

“I’ll text them, don’t worry. They’ll be okay if we’re together,” James said.

 

Aleks linked his arm with his younger brother as they stepped outside.

“That was stupid,” Seamus nodded towards Aleks’ hand. Aleks smirked down at it.

“Yeah,” Aleks said. Seamus let his head fall onto his big brother’s shoulder. They fell behind Eddie and James as they slowed their pace.

“Thanks,” Seamus said. Aleks pressed a kiss to his forehead. Seamus had to resist the urge to recoil and make a childish comment, as all younger brothers must do. Instead he let his brother guide him back to their tent. His heart was still racing and Seamus was sure that he’d have nightmares about Josh cutting his hair for weeks to come.

 

At some point Eddie and James had disappeared from their view. They met them back at the campsite. James was waiting with some bandages. Unfortunately for Aleks, he’d redressed since returning to the campsite. Seamus could see Eddie’s shadow in the tent.

“Do you want to go sit with Eddie while my nurse bandages me up?” Aleks nodded to Eddie’s shadow. Seamus glanced in that direction, his thumbs caressing the box in his hand.

“Can’t I stay with you tonight?” Seamus asked.

“I mean you smell… but I guess.” Aleks smile down at his little brother. Seamus rolled his eyes at him. He nodded to James before he headed towards his and Aleks’ tent. Both boys made a face at the state of his hand. James held onto Aleks’ wrist as he wiped the blood away. He hadn’t thought to get any disinfectant but Aleks was glad for that. His hand already stung enough. When all the blood had been wiped away the cut didn’t look too deep, thankfully. James started to wrap the bandages around his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“You’re such an idiot,” James said. He tied the bandage on the back of Aleks’ hand.

“They were going to give Moose a haircut. I couldn’t let that happen, could I? It’d traumatise him.” Aleks shrugged. James smiled at him. He couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You’re a good big brother, you know that?” James whispered against Aleks’ skin.

“So are you. Though you should have given Josh more than a fist sandwich. I wish you’d knocked him out.” Aleks pressed their foreheads together.

“Next time I’ll make sure he doesn’t get up for a while.” James promised.

“Good.” Aleks pulled away from his boyfriend, “now go look after your little brother.” James nodded. Aleks headed towards his tent before he paused, “and tell him I said thanks, yeah?”

“I will,” James said. Aleks smiled at him as he watched his boyfriend crawl into his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching the Creatures (as in rewatching treetopia and creaturetopia) and I have missed my babes.
> 
> Got inspired to write this chapter and honestly, this is one of my all time favourites. I have been waiting for this one for a while.
> 
> So please, tell me how you feel!!


	14. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys recover from their wild night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine...
> 
> This is for the anon who cared enough about this series to see if it was still going and for you I wrote this chapter while watching season 1 of Dance moms for the hundredth time... >.>
> 
> I plan to (hopefully) have this finished within the next month or so... Keep those eyes peeled!

Eddie was sat cross-legged when James joined him in the tent. He’d slipped inside his sleeping bag but seemed to be distracted by the zip. James stumbled in beside him. Eddie smirked as his brother’s foot caught on the lip of his sleeping bag. James muttered a curse under his breath. He tried to play it off by laying on his side, stretching out and leaning on his hand.

“James,” Eddie said.

“Eddie,” James said. Eddie chewed upon his lower lip, his fingers rubbing the zip of his bag.

“How did you know you loved Aleks?” Eddie stared intently at the zip. James pulled his lips to one side, scrunching his nose and staring intensely at the tent wall.

 

James thought back to when they were younger, when he swore that he hated Aleks. When they’d fight and come out bruised and almost broken. He remembered how they’d knock each other’s shoulders in the halls of their school and how James had made it his mission to make Aleks’ life hell. He could feel the ghost of the dread he’d felt when their father had so happily announced the last camping trip. James could remember the title of the book Aleks had been reading in the car and how much he’d hated watching Aleks’ look of concentration. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly the moment he knew he liked Aleks. Maybe it was when he’d seen Josh trying to take what James had subconsciously deemed his. It could’ve been when they’d kissed in the forest, sharing what James was sure was his last breath.

 

James thought about how after the trip everything had changed, when he knew he loved Aleks. When they’d kiss and end up red-faced and almost breathless. He thought about how he proudly swung his arm around Aleks’ shoulders in the hall and how he’d made it his mission to show everyone that Aleks was his. He could feel the tingle of excitement he’d first felt when he introduced Aleks to his friends – not as his enemy but as his boyfriend. James had memorised all the lyrics to the songs Aleks had written for his school band. He knew when he’d fallen in love with Aleks. It was during the week where James had run himself ragged over school and hadn’t seen Aleks in days. He was ready to rip his hair out when Aleks showed up, uninvited, with a tub of ice cream and four B-rated comedies on a USB stick. He’d shouldered himself past James, stormed up the stairs and ensured that James took a break. So they didn’t watch most of the movies and the ice cream had melted while they relieved James’ stress in other ways… but James got straight A’s that semester and Aleks became an A* boyfriend.

 

James hadn’t realised he’d gone silent until Eddie kicked him, now frowning over the edge of his sleeping bag. James gave a long, deep sigh and shrugged.

“He bought me ice cream,” James said. Eddie looked as clueless as a puppy in obedience school.

“Ice cream? That’s what made you fall in love?” Eddie scratched his head. He had been happy eating ice cream earlier that week, yes, but not enough to fall in love. No, there were better reasons.

“What’s this about? If I remember rightly, you think my relationship is gross,” James said. Eddie shrugged his shoulders. The zip became more interesting once again, flipping back and forth between Eddie’s fingers. “Is it Seamus?”

 

Eddie’s cheeks became two bright, red apples as his eyes bulged from his head. James couldn’t help but smirk as he watched his brother struggle to come up with an answer.

“Yeah,” Eddie hung his head, “I think I love him.” Eddie felt all gooey inside having said it out loud. He’d been thinking it for a while, ever since puberty dug its claws into him. The coo that slipped from James was beyond his control but Eddie butchered him with a glare anyway.

“What are you going to do about it?” James cocked his head to the side.

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Eddie dropped the zip, throwing his hands up into the air.

“You could kiss him,” James said.

 

It was as if he’d slapped Eddie, the boy’s jaw dropped to the ground. Eddie shook his head over and over until James was sure he’d puke from making himself dizzy.

“I can’t do that!” Eddie insisted. James might as well have told him to swear in church.

“You can, I’m sure your braces won’t get in the way _that_ much,” James smirked.

“James, it’s scary.” Eddie whined. James rolled his eyes and pushed himself up a bit.

“It’s not scary, idiot. Just close your eyes and pucker up,” James said. Eddie shifted where he lay. It just wasn’t that easy, he thought. James shuffled over to his brother and forced his arm under his neck. He pulled him up and held him close in an awkward, unwanted hug.

“You can do it.” James nuzzled his brother’s head. Eddie elbowed James away from him, wriggling away until his brother was looming over him instead. He tugged his glasses off and chucked them to the side of the tent.

 

James reached out for Eddie before he dropped his hand. He wanted to say more and to fill his brother with confidence but he knew he’d said enough. Instead he rolled back onto his own sleeping bag and fished his phone from his pocket. He sent a brief text to his Dad to ensure he knew that they’d all got home safe and had got into the right tents. He raised his phone to take a picture of himself and Eddie for confirmation. He couldn’t quite get them both in the frame and he had to lean all the way over to even catch a hint of Eddie’s hair. He took the picture as it was, calling it good and sending it to his father. For a second James wished he’d had Aleks’ selfie stick and he mentally slapped himself for even thinking of it. James unzipped his bag and wriggled inside. He zipped it up and let his eyes fall closed.

 

In the other tent, Aleks’ fingers were knuckle deep inside Seamus’ hair. He’d crossed two strands over one another but had lost his mind when it came to the third one.

“How does Eddie do this?” Aleks shook his hands free and untangled Seamus’ hair. Seamus combed his own fingers through it before he quickly wove it into a simple three strand braid. Aleks just stared at him with his mouth hanging wide open. Seamus smirked at him, shrugging his shoulders and knocking the braid away from his chest.

“It’s easy once you practice,” Seamus said. Aleks frowned. He felt almost bad and he swore to himself that he’d try to learn how to do at least one braid while his brother still had his long hair. The tent fell quiet. Aleks shuffled where he sat. Seamus looked anywhere but his brother.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened or…” Aleks tried to catch his brother’s eye.

“No, it’s fine.” Seamus snapped. Aleks’ mouth stretched into a long, thin line but he didn’t push the subject. He still felt the adrenaline pumping through him from the fight. He was sure that Seamus was still shaking though whether it was from the chill of the evening or the fight Aleks didn’t know.

“Do you want to play a game or something then?” Aleks kicked his brother. Seamus kicked him back, grinning only slightly as Aleks retaliated yet again.

“I’ll beat you at karaoke,” Seamus said. Aleks scoffed.

“I’ve heard you sing, you’re not beating anybody at karaoke.” Aleks let out a strangled, choking noise and held an imaginary microphone in his hand. Seamus kicked him extra hard for good measure.

“It’s not about the voice, it’s about who can fill all the bars.” Seamus lifted a brow, smirking cockily at his brother. He freed his phone from his pocket and waved it high in the air.

“You’re on, Moose.” Aleks’ fingers swiped across the screen to find the app.


	15. Ah, memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Jordan and their boys visit their beloved little town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little joke in here that made me laugh so hard I almost cried...
> 
> I want to know if anyone could guess what it was. So please, guess in the comments/tell me your favourite bits. ;)

Morning filtered through James’ eyelids slowly and then all at once, blinding him as Eddie ripped open the door of their tent. The zip was too loud in the quiet of the early hours. James gurgled some phlegm and threw his arm over his face. Eddie hopped out but left the door flapping. James pushed himself up on his elbow. He glared out at the sunshine and watched his brother get smaller and smaller. He could see his father already hunched around a small campfire. Dan passed what looked like a thermos to Eddie and James couldn’t stop his tongue as it darted out and licked his lips. He reached for his phone, holding the button down to try and wake it up. He huffed when it flashed the red battery at him. He knew that somewhere, among the mess of sleeping bags and pillows, there was a portable charger he’d stolen from Aleks before the trip. When he didn’t find it within seconds of reaching out, James gave up. His shoulders slumped and he looked again to the outside of the tent.

 

It took him almost five minutes to force himself up and out of the tent to join his brother. James looked desperately at his father, hand outstretched and awaiting sweet coffee. Dan rolled his eyes and handed James his own thermos. He’d have to make more coffee soon, if the rustling from the other tent was any indication. James’ lips hesitated over the mouth of his drink. His eyes narrowed at Eddie whose head was tipped back, throat throbbing as he drank.

“You didn’t give him coffee, did you?” James asked his father. He blew into his drink.

“Oh, hell no. He’s got hot chocolate,” Dan said. Eddie pulled his thermos from his mouth with a string of spit. He saw his family staring and turned to face them, grinning as he broke the spit.

“I hate him,” James said as he tentatively took a sip from his own drink.

“Sure, that’s why you made sure he was home safe last night.” Dan began to make more coffee. James sighed.

 

Inside their own tent, Seamus was battling with the roof as he tried to change his clothes. He’d asked Aleks to close his eyes and his brother had pressed his face into the floor of their tent. Seamus could see his nose twitching as he tried to breathe.

“You know you could just close your eyes, right?” Seamus’ voice was muffled by his t-shirt as he pulled it over his head. Aleks murmured something to the floor but Seamus honestly couldn’t make it out. He started to tap on the ground while Seamus shuffled beside him. Seamus swiped Aleks’ deodorant and quickly sprayed under his pits. He placed it back, eyeing his brother as he tried to get it into the right position. He was sure that Aleks must know, by now, he’d been using it all week but Seamus liked to think himself sneaky. “All right, I’m ready.” As Aleks pushed himself up he gasped like he’d been held underwater for far too long. Seamus rolled his eyes at him, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Why’d you make me do that, anyway? It’s not like I haven’t seen you shirtless before.” Aleks said. “Because,” Seamus said as though that alone answered his brother’s question, “I’m a man now.” Seamus frowned when Aleks burst into laughter, holding his stomach as he doubled over. Seamus hit his brother over the head, smirking at the satisfying thud it made. He tried again but Aleks had ducked away, wiping non-existent tears from his cheeks.

“What? You get like, three armpit hairs and you’re a man now?” Aleks laughed.

“You’re right, maybe one day I’ll grow an amazing beard like yours.” Seamus bent down and plucked the one hair that had stood proudly on Aleks’ chin. Aleks’ gasped as Seamus flicked it from his fingers. Aleks glared up at his younger brother, eyes diving towards his chin. He huffed through his nose. He tried to think of something to say back to his brother but he couldn’t come up with anything good.

 

Instead he reached for the suitcase he and Seamus had kept from James and Eddie, waiting until Seamus kicked it towards him. Aleks had slept in the clothes they’d worn the night before and they were all wrinkled. He rummaged through Eddie’s too small t-shirts, Seamus’ abundance of socks and James’ worn out boxers to find his own clothes. Aleks settled on a pair of ripped jeans, one of his many ‘cat in space on pizza’ t-shirts James hated and a well-loved beanie. Seamus saw his t-shirt and snorted, muttering an insult under his breath. Aleks paid him no mind, glancing up at his brother.

“Quick, cover your eyes – you might see my chest hair!” Aleks started to tug on the edge of his t-shirt. Seamus pushed his way past Aleks, grabbing the door zip with more force than necessary and ripping it upwards so that he could escape his brother’s obnoxious behaviour. He yanked it down as he left, muffling Aleks’ laughing.

 

Eddie skipped towards Seamus once he’d noticed him walking over. He jumped once he was close enough, strangling Seamus with his arms as he attempted to cling onto him with his legs. Seamus had the good sense to push his arms outwards as Eddie pulled them both down towards the ground. He shot Eddie a look when he heard him grunt in pain but before Seamus could blink the boy beneath him was smiling again. Eddie released Seamus neck and reached upwards to press his finger into Seamus’ nose.

“Boop,” Eddie said before he started to wriggle and try to escape from underneath his friend. Seamus didn’t put up much of a fight, wrinkling his nose as he felt Eddie’s phantom touch. He looked up as Eddie stood and brushed the dirt from his knees. Seamus watched as James winked at his brother. If Eddie had been facing him, Seamus would have seen the blush that graced his cheeks.

 

Eddie made sure that he couldn’t by running towards James and attempting to tackle him instead. He merely crashed into his brother’s chest. James easily threw him aside. Eddie stumbled, breathing heavily as he fought to stay upright. He looked back at Seamus then, grinning again. Now Eddie was confident that if Seamus asked why his cheeks were so red he could blame it on running. Seamus smiled back at him. He got up and frowned down at the mess Eddie had made of his clothes. He licked his thumb and started to wipe it away. All he seemed to do was smear it but Seamus knew he didn’t have anything else to wear today. He blew out a breath, knowing only one thing could make him feel better.

“Hey Uncle Dan,” Seamus said, “what’s for breakfast?” Seamus rubbed his hands together. He knew, even before Dan spoke, that he wouldn’t like the answer. Dan rubbed the back of his head, shrugging just slightly.

“Well, I was thinking we’d get some while we were out,” Dan said.

 

It was like Nintendo had just announced they’d never make another Pokemon game, like Cartoon Network had decided to call it quits, like Eddie had said he would never speak to Seamus again. It was like… well, it was like Dan had said that they weren’t eating breakfast that morning. Seamus’ stomach growled its protests. His lower lip popped out of its own accord, wobbling dramatically as Seamus sucked in a whimper. His eyes widened as they watered. Big, fat tears perched upon the waterline of his eyes as Seamus thought of how long he’d have to wait to have food in his stomach. Where would they even eat? What could possibly compare to Dan’s fry-ups? Seamus wanted – no, Seamus needed – Dan’s greasy, great grub.

“I mean, maybe I could quickly make you an egg roll or something?” Dan offered. Seamus nodded immediately. His stomach finally quietened. Balance had been restored.

 

Dan rummaged through their cooking things to find the pain, eyeing the fire as it started to die. He’d started it when he’d woke to keep warm. He’d have to feed it to be able to cook. He jumped as Jordan snuck up behind him. The other man used his height to loom over Dan’s shoulder.

“Why’re you grabbing that? I thought we were eating out,” Jordan said.

“Moose wants to eat now and, he did – he did the thing and y’know how it is,” Dan said. Jordan smiled as he caught the nickname. It was only a reminder of how often Aleks had spent with James over the past year. Still, Jordan frowned as Dan walked over to the fire.

“You shouldn’t indulge him.” Jordan followed his friend. He didn’t take the pan, instead handing Dan the eggs when he gestured towards them. Dan only shrugged, cracking an egg and watching it plop into the pan.

 

Jordan looked up as his sons’ tent unzipped for the second time that morning. Aleks poked his head out first, yanking his head to the side when the teeth of the zip tugged on his beanie. He stepped out and was immediately greeted by James. He scrunched his face up as James kissed his cheek, wincing when his boyfriend cupped his bandaged hand. Jordan squinted at them both then.

“What’d you do?” Jordan marched towards the two teenagers. Aleks’ eyes widened. He looked to James for help, hoping he’d come up with a story that would be Dad-approved.

“Did you know how much of a sore loser your son is?” James said. Jordan looked at James with a face that mimicked a baby trying a lemon for the first time.

“What has that got to do with anything?” Jordan grabbed his son’s wrist, forcing his arm upwards so that he could examine the bandage. He could see faint spots of red beneath it.

“He tried to steal a plushie from one of those grab machines,” James said. Jordan dropped Aleks’ hand and studied his son’s face. Aleks was looking at the ground. Jordan looked to James as the boy smiled unconvincingly at him. Jordan sighed.

“Whatever,” he said.

 

Jordan let the two boys pass him. He stared into his son’s tent, glancing around and trying to see if anything was amiss. The only thing out of place was the boys’ case, left wide open with all of the clothes thrown about. Jordan knelt down, ready to climb in and clean up. He yelped when Eddie pushed past him, barely managing to stay on his knees. The boy grinned at him as he zipped up the tent. Jordan pressed his face into his hand as he heard Eddie start to rip the case apart. Jordan knew that once Eddie was done his brother would throw around whatever was left. Jordan took a deep breath. They’d definitely be leaving later than anticipated then. Jordan simply couldn’t leave the mess inside his son’s tent. His fingers twitch as the walls of the tents bounced, Eddie chucking clothes around it. Jordan wanted to climb inside, chuck Eddie out with a bundle of clothes and start cleaning now.

 

It was Dan who kept him from tumbling inside. He pressed a gentle hand to Jordan’s shoulder, smiling down at his friend as he watched his eye twitch.

“C’mon, let’s wash this pan,” Dan said. He felt Jordan’s shoulders slump in relief. Jordan nodded and got up, following his friend over to where he’d cooked. Seamus was sitting on one of their foldable stools. He was halfway through his roll. Jordan noticed how he kept nibbling at the edges, licking the yolk that dripped out of the side. Jordan shook his head at the son. He was almost glad Dan had made Seamus a roll so early. It meant his wallet wouldn’t take such a hit at the diner. Jordan knew that there was no way Seamus could eat the egg roll and have another breakfast within the hour. He may think like a hobbit, constantly wondering about his next meal, but Jordan’s son certainly didn’t have the stomach of one.

 

Aleks was standing beside his brother. He was staring at him intently. James was trying to catch his attention, waving his thermos of coffee under his boyfriend’s face. Aleks batted it away and almost lost it all. He flinched as the quickly cooling liquid splashed in his direction but his eyes never wavered. James settled for stepping in Aleks’ line of sight. Aleks tried to duck around him but James cupped his chin. His thumb pressed into one cheek while his fingers pressed into the other, forcing Aleks’ lips outwards. James ignored the glare Aleks was giving him and kissed his lips. To tease Aleks further, James pressed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Aleks pushed him away. He caught James before he could fall on Seamus, though. He turned when James tried to kiss him again, sighing heavily as James peppered his cheek with kisses instead.

 

“Right,” Dan said as he watched Eddie leave the tent, “James, go and get dressed and then we’ll leave.”

“What? I am dressed.” James gestured to his wrinkled clothes. Dan shot him his best ‘I’m your father, do as I say’ look and that did the trick. James handed his thermos to an unwilling Aleks, forcing it into his fingers before he hopped away. Aleks tore his gaze from Seamus long enough to take a sip from the coffee. He winced as it went down. He shook the thermos to see what was left. The mug barely sloshed. Aleks held it out for Dan to take. Dan nodded his thanks as he swiped it, walking away to hand it to Jordan. James got dressed faster than anyone, so fast that Dan couldn’t be sure he hadn’t just thrown a hoody over what he’d been wearing. James stalked towards Aleks, frowning when he saw the lack of thermos.

“I was still drinking that,” James said. Aleks stepped into his space, resting his head on James’ shoulder and watching Seamus lick his fingers as he finished his roll off.

 

Dan clapped his hands together, surveying the camp site. Aleks’ eyes had closed as he tried to fall asleep on James’ shoulder. Seamus was sat, content, on his stool while Eddie ran circles around him babbling about some game Dan didn’t know. James had closed the tent, thankfully, and there really wasn’t anything else to clean up. Jordan started towards the tent but Dan stopped him, shaking his head and gesturing towards the car.

“But the mess,” Jordan said. Dan pat his shoulder and pulled. Jordan breathed heavily through his nose but followed. He knew that Dan was right, that they had to leave now or they never would. It didn’t make climbing into the car knowing the horrific mess they’d left behind any easier. Eddie followed them both with no hesitation. He glanced behind him as Seamus folded his chair and tucked it away. James led Aleks to the car, shuffling very slowly as Aleks refused to move.

 

It took them at least ten minutes to get everyone in. Aleks slouched in the very back, head lulling against the window. James had his arm over his shoulder but was staring out of his own window. Eddie had already had his DS out while Seamus was trying to find his. Jordan sat tense in his seat, wringing his hands together while he waited for Dan to start the car.

“Everybody ready?” Dan asked the group. He got several muttered replies, muffled by Eddie’s excited shout. He just missed Jordan’s whispered _no_ but Dan didn’t wait for him to repeat. He started the car and with one last look at their camp, Dan pulled away.

 

To Jordan it felt like forever until they were turning into that familiar diner. He pressed his face against the window as Dan parked the car.

“How does it still look so old?” James smacked his hands against his cheeks.

“It didn’t change for years, what makes you think they’d change it now?” Dan said. He opened his door, stepping out and inhaling the fresh air. He loved his family and friends, honestly, but being stuck in a car with four teenagers – especially one who’d just ate egg – was the worst. Eddie hopped out of the car after his Dad, covering his eyes from the morning sun as he looked at the diner. Aleks came after him, shoving Seamus aside so that he could escape the stuffy car. He wheezed over dramatically as Seamus laughed behind him.

“You’re never,” Aleks pointed at Seamus’ face, “ever allowed to eat egg again,” Aleks said.

“I second that.” James pat Aleks’ back as he appeared behind him.

 

Once Aleks was breathing normally they all entered the diner. Seamus and Eddie immediately found the space they’d sat last year, nudging each other as they tried to get the best seat. Eddie won, clapping his hands as he stared out of the window he’d managed to sit next to. Aleks didn’t quite get the hype, all they could see was the near-empty car park and a dusty road. He let James slide in before him and then sat down. He was sat across from Seamus. Dan slid in next to him while Jordan hovered over the table. His hand sat in his jean pocket, fingers twitching around the wallet.

“Right, what does everybody want?” Jordan asked. He flinched as everyone placed their orders at once. He barely heard Aleks’ request for a breakfast muffin underneath Eddie and Seamus’ resounding shouts begging for a large breakfast. “Seamus, you don’t need anything else to eat, you’ve already eaten,” Jordan said. He nodded as Dan asked for a cheese toastie and James asked for just a regular sized breakfast.

 

Jordan tried to avoid Seamus’ eyes as he ran through the list in his head: breakfast muffin, regular breakfast, toastie, a large breakfast, another regular breakfast for himself.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Jordan hoped Seamus would cave, tell him to grab some toast and some drink. Instead Seamus did the thing, the damn puppy thing. “Fine, but if you don’t eat it all I’m not giving you any money for the town.” Jordan turned on his heel and strode towards the bar.

“He didn’t ask us what we wanted to drink,” James said with a frown.

“We’re probably all getting water.” Aleks shook his head.

“I didn’t want water,” Seamus complained.

 

Jordan did indeed return with waters for everybody. Seamus muttered when he realised that his father hadn’t even splashed for bottled water. They were all drinking tap. He got over it very quickly once he’d seen the size of his plate. It was twice the size of his head and once placed the edges of it knocked Eddie’s own food. Eddie’s plate was wedged against the wall. He tried to turn it for a better fit but as his plate knocked James’ he caught his brother’s glare and thought better of it. Dan rubbed his hands together as Jordan placed his toastie in front of him. Then, after putting his own food down, Jordan finally sat.

“Bone apple tea,” Aleks said. James hit his left arm, scowling at his boyfriend.

“Dude, it’s bon appetite.” James pinched a bit of Aleks’ muffin as punishment for being an idiot.

“I know,” Aleks said. He swiped a bit of James’ bacon in retaliation. James tried to take it back but Aleks already had it in his mouth and well, it was all over then.

 

Eddie sat across from them, eyeballing the exchange as Seamus began devouring his meal beside him. He looked down at Seamus’ plate. Eddie chewed upon his lip, staring intently at Seamus’ own bacon. It the blond a moment but eventually he noticed. Eddie sighed as Seamus shielded his plate with his arm and nudged Eddie’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to eat your own food?” Seamus asked. Eddie coughed and picked up his knife and fork. He stabbed at his bacon, ripping it apart with his knife. He shoved it into his mouth. Eddie could feel James’ eyes on him. He kept his own gaze to his plate. Why did James and Aleks make it look so easy? Eddie had always been bold and rash but with Seamus simply blurting it out didn’t feel right. Eddie just had to find the right moment… if there’d ever be one. He severed his egg yolk in one quick motion, letting it spill out onto his plate.

 

After a while, everyone had devoured their breakfast. Well, everyone bar one. Seamus slumped in his chair, right hand barely holding his fork. He’d done quite well, making an attempt to eat at least one of everything on his plate. The only thing keeping him from his allowance was that one damn sausage and a hash brown that had turned to mush on his plate. Seamus had tried, and failed, to scoop the potato pile up onto a fork several times but now he’d simply given up. Jordan stood with a smug smirk, placing his hands on his hips.

“Right, I’m off to the toilet. Anyone else need to go before we leave?” Jordan looked at each and every one at the table. Nobody replied. “Well, all right then.” Jordan turned on his heel and headed towards the toilets.

 

Aleks watched his father until the door had swung shut on his back. He waited for a few seconds and then, when he was sure Jordan wouldn’t suddenly come out again, leaned heavily over the table. He snatched Seamus’ sausage, cramming it into his mouth. He used his finger to push it into his cheeks. He kept chewing as he took his brother’s knife and piled as much of the hash brown mess onto his fork. Aleks took the time to swallow what was left of the sausage before shovelling that into his mouth too. He reclined back in his chair, wiping some potato from his mouth with his thumb. Seamus looked down at his now empty plate then back at his brother. Aleks winked at him before swallowing. Seamus moved his knife and fork together on his plate.

 

Jordan returned barely a minute after. He opened his mouth to declare his parental victory over his son before he realised the plate was empty.

“Oh.” Jordan crouched down to look under the table. He regretted it immediately. Jordan snapped back up and shuddered. He’d have to wash his eyes out to forget the grime underneath. There was, surprisingly, no food. With the click of his tongue, Jordan reached into his jeans for his wallet.

“Fine,” he said, “don’t spent it all.” Jordan handed Seamus twenty dollars. The young boy’s eyes lit up as he took the money. Dan sat quietly. He knew that he should probably say something to Jordan, as his friend, but he couldn’t help but admire the brotherly support. He hoped it would inspire something within his own sons. They were jolting in their seats as they kicked one another under the table. Then again, Dan thought that would take a miracle.

 

From the diner, the children and the adults split up. Jordan and Dan dropped the boys off in the town before they left to visit their beloved thrift store, Jordan droning on and on about how he was looking out for some old figurines. The boys marched towards the heart of the town where they hoped the old joke shop still awaited them.

“Thanks.” Seamus lightly punched his brother’s arm. Aleks shrugged.

“For what? I was still hungry.” He grinned down at his younger brother. Seamus would have believed him if it wasn’t for the small smirk Aleks gave him afterwards. They walked together as Eddie and James argued up ahead over who won their fight of footsies. Seamus thought that Eddie had won and would have asked Aleks his opinion if he didn’t already know he’d choose James.

 

“Well, look at that. It’s still standing.” James looked up at the weather-worn shop front. The sign in the door claimed it was open though none of the boys would have ever guessed. The lights inside didn’t seem to be on and they could have sworn the window display hadn’t changed in a year. Eddie turned the door handle and pushed it wide open. The daylight filtered through and revealed all the little dust particles floating in the air. It near blinded the old man who sat at the counter. He covered his eyes with his hand and glared at the kids from behind it. His eyes widened when Seamus pushed his way through the door. James and Aleks followed their brothers inside. The door had barely closed behind them when the old man stepped out from behind his counter. The older boys were worried he was about to tell them to leave which would have been disappointing but understandable. Instead, he presented Seamus with a paper sick bag. Seamus took it begrudgingly and thanked the old man. Aleks tucked his face into James’ shoulder to hide his laughter from his younger brother.

 

Eddie grabbed Seamus’ hand as he caught sight of a scary clown mask. He dragged him towards the wall it hung on, pausing mere inches underneath it. Eddie craned his neck to look, jaw dropping open as he admired its creepy beauty. Seamus stepped behind him, squeezing his best friend’s hand. He looked at the ground instead, frowning when he saw a stain that looked eerily familiar.

“That’s so cool,” Eddie said. Seamus drew his attention to the small joke gifts instead.

“Look, it’s a Chinese finger trap.” Seamus had seen these before but he’d never tried one. Eddie was quick to shove his finger in, wriggling it around and poking Seamus’ cheek. Eddie let go of his hand only to grab the other and manoeuvre Seamus’ unwilling finger into the trap with him. When he’d succeeded, Eddie grabbed his hand again.

“Now we’re stuck together forever,” Eddie said. Well, Seamus could deal with that.

 

James and Aleks had wandered off on their own. James’ hand was tucked into Aleks’ jean pocket and he was teasing Aleks by pointing out all of the creepy things on the walls. They neared the back of the store and found a curtain blocking them from going further.

“Huh, didn’t see this before.” James reached for the edge of the curtain but Aleks slapped his hand away. Ready to chastise his boyfriend for being rude, James followed Aleks’ finger as he pointed to a sign that hung above the curtain. It told them that this was off limits for anybody under 18. James’ eyes lit up, already guessing what could be beyond the forbidden curtain. He pulled it aside and stepped through. His hand slipped from Aleks’ pants as he refused to move. Aleks crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at James.

“What? You’ve never been scared of cock before.” James laughed at his boyfriend. Aleks reached in to swat him. James caught his wrist and pulled.

 

Aleks tumbled over the threshold into the forbidden area. He clung to James to keep himself upright. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into James’ shoulder to shield his eyes.

“Seriously?” James murmured. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend all the same and looked around. It was all pretty standard. The area was filled with fake books, fake dicks and everything one would need to make a hilarious bachelor or bachelorette party. Honestly, James was rather disappointed. He’d wanted to torment Aleks by waving porno DVDs in his face but there were none to be seen. He sighed heavily.

“Can we leave now?” Aleks pulled upon James’ hoodie in an effort to pull him towards the curtain.

“Fine, you big baby.” James led his boyfriend back out into the shop.

 

They collided with their younger brothers. James raised an eyebrow at them both as they lifted their fingers, still stuck in the Chinese finger trap.

“What’s in there?” Eddie peered around his older brother. James followed his movements and blocked his line of sight.

“Nothing special, you need help out of that?” James had to look around Aleks as he finally stood up.

“It says over 18s only, you’re not 18. You shouldn’t have been in there.” Eddie still kept trying to look around his brother. What could be in there? Eddie reckoned it was full of all the really cool video games his Dad wouldn’t let him play.

“Do you want help or not?” James pinched the younger boys’ fingers. Eddie winced in pain as James manipulated the Chinese finger trap until it released the two boys. He threw it onto the wrong shelf when he was done.

 

“Can we leave now?” Aleks frowned at the dusty shelves. He was sure he was breathing in way too many dead skin cells. James held onto Aleks’ elbow and started to guide him to the exit.

“Wait!” Eddie called, forcing everyone to turn around and look at him. “I want to get this.” He held up the Chinese finger trap. James rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. He tried to leave again but Eddie stopped him. “Can I borrow a dollar?” Eddie looked up coyly. James wanted to bark at him and tell his brother to put it back. There was no way in hell he was going to pay for some stupid gag.

“I’ll get it,” Seamus said before James had the chance to yell at his younger brother. “C’mon.” Seamus took Eddie’s hand and led him to the counter. Eddie whipped his head back around to James, panic clear in his eyes. James only shot him a thumbs up. Aleks frowned at them both but when he looked to James for answers, his boyfriend only shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, congratulations for reading a chapter that's near 5,000 words. You're amazing, thank you <3


	16. Tied together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus & Eddie finally make those friendship bracelets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late, and not much happens but enjoy! :-)

“I give you twenty dollars and you come back with _this_?” Jordan held the Chinese finger trap in his hand. He hadn’t seen one in years, not since he and Dan had tried it out in that joke shop all those years ago. They were stupid, cheaply made and not worth his cash. “I want the rest of my money back.” Jordan held his palm out expectantly. Seamus raised his eyebrow at him,

“Your money? It’s my allowance.” Seamus had earned that money, one bite at a time.

“How much did you spend on this?” Jordan gave it back, dropping his palm when Seamus made no move to offer the money back. If it was more than fifty cents he was going to lose his mind.

“What do you care? You spend your money on what you want and I’ll spend it on what I want,” Seamus said.

“Seamus!” Jordan screeched.

 

Dan and the other boys had edged away from the pair. Eddie was gnawing holes into his lower lip, wringing his hands together as he watched his friend get chewed out.

“You know this is your fault, right?” James said because well, he couldn’t help himself.

“Shut up! You should have bought it for me,” Eddie said.

“Yeah? Would you have blushed when I held your ha-“ Eddie clamped his hand over his brother’s mouth. James had never seen such murder behind his brother’s eyes.

“Don’t speak,” Eddie whispered. Dan ignored them both, far too focused on Jordan and Seamus’ bickering. They’d have to go soon, there was probably only half an hour on the car park. Aleks wanted to ask what the big deal was. Eddie and Seamus had held hands a hundred times before. It was just something they did, something they had always done – since when did Eddie get embarrassed over it?

 

He couldn’t ask, though, because his father was done lecturing Seamus about taking care of his money and not spending it on stupid shit. It had ended when Seamus had pointed out the fact that Jordan had in fact come out of the thrift store with his own useless, overpriced find. Neither of Jordan’s sons would ever get the hype over the stupid figurines Jordan endlessly collected. Aleks smirked a little as he remembered their tiny town lady. He wondered if his father would like to add her to his collection. That’s if Seamus hadn’t thrown it out in fear yet. He’d have to remember to ask, right after he cornered James about the whole Eddie thing.

“Right,” Jordan clapped his hands together, “home time?”

“Yes, let’s all get back so that we can have some dinner and maybe play a game or something, as a family?” Dan had wanted to crack out that monopoly board he’d managed to sneak with them.

 

Unfortunately, none of the frowning faces gave Dan much hope for that happening. Still, he was sure he’d managed to snag them all at least once this week.

“Fine, let’s just go to the clubhouse again tonight.” Dan loved the clubhouse, he did, but there was only so much cheesy entertainment and over-priced, watered down drinks one could stomach.

“We’re all right, Aleks and I are just gonna stay back again tonight,” James said, opening the car door for his boyfriend.

“Yeah, my hand still hurts.” Aleks held it up to remind everyone of his injury, “I’d be no good on those arcade machines.”

“That’s all right, you can hang with me and your dad,” Dan beamed. James rolled his eyes at him. Well, so much for a family holiday. “Eddie, Seamus?” The two youngest boys shook their heads vigorously. Dan remembered the days when they couldn’t get enough of him. When he was the coolest guy around and there wasn’t a minute he found peace. He’d hated it then but now, as he watched his youngest son gleefully show his friend a millimetre of hair upon his chin, Dan missed it.

 

Even back at the camp, once he’d cooked them a meal and forced them to sit together, everyone was doing their own thing. Jordan rang his wife, understandable, but the boys skilfully ignored each other. James fiddled with the Chinese finger trap. Aleks flicked through his phone, occasionally lifting it to take the perfect selfie. Seamus fell in love with the burger he’d been given, eyes bulging and mouth watering around it. Eddie… Eddie kept chancing looks at Seamus. Come to think of it, Dan had seen that look before. Eyes wide, watching everything… Mouth twitching every time Seamus did anything remotely well, Seamus. Dan felt the word on the tip of his tongue. It tickled him and he wanted to spit it out. He couldn’t though, couldn’t get it out fast enough before his son was leaping up from his stool.

 

“C’mon Seamus, you’re taking foreveeeeeeeeeeeeer,” Eddie fell to his knees at his friend’s feet. He pouted up at Seamus, resting his chin upon the other boy’s knee. Seamus looked down at him from behind his burger. It was barely there, a bite from being finished but Seamus wasn’t ready to give it up. Not just yet, just five more minutes with what could have easily been called the love of his life.

“Yeah, Moose – just eat it already. I’m wasting away just watching you,” Aleks said. He hadn’t been watching, not really, but he’d say anything to put a stop to an ‘Eddie tantrum’.

“Just plop it into your mouth and eat it, it’s not that hard,” James chimed in. He had been watching. He’d seen the way Eddie had been jostling his leg just watching, waiting and then becoming aggressively impatient.

 

Seamus raised his eyebrow at them all. It was his burger, it was his love, it was his. He was going to savour each and every bite. Even when it went cold, it would still taste good. He knew it would.

“Please, I just want to go and make the bracelets already.” Eddie’s chin dug into Seamus’ knee as he spoke. Seamus could feel the hair he’d been shown earlier. Eddie let out a little whimper. So Seamus sighed heavily. He was sure to drag it out, to let Eddie know that this was absolutely not what he wanted. Then, when his breath was short and he thought he might pass out, Seamus ate the burger.

 

He stood up, still chewing. Eddie went sprawling. James laughed behind his hand. Even Dan had to look away and snicker discreetly into the crease of his elbow. Eddie glared at them all. He tucked his arm into Seamus’ and tugged him towards Seamus’ tent. He opened the door for them both, waving the boy inside. He waited until his friend had sat before he took a step inside himself. He turned to everyone still sitting around the campfire and with the dramatic flair only an Eddie scorned was capable of, he yanked the zip shut, enclosing him and Seamus in their own little bubble.

 

Seamus had already recovered the plastic box. He’d popped the lid off, looking at all the different colours of string and the beads it came with. The beads looked tacky and too clunky for him. He picked at the thread instead, looking up at Eddie before pulling out strands of red and white. Eddie almost kicked the box over as he scrambled to sit across from his friend, so close their knees touched. Seamus shielded the box, glaring at Eddie from underneath his eyebrows.

“Why aren’t you using the beads?” Eddie picked one up and peered through the tiny hole.

“They’re girly,” Seamus said. He started to weave the thread together with ease.

“Oh,” Eddie dropped the bead. He didn’t think that mattered. Still, he was making a bracelet for Seamus, his friend. Eddie looked at all the colours. He couldn’t resist the sparkly black one and thought that it would pair perfectly with the purple colour. He held them up for Seamus’ inspection. When Seamus nodded, it felt like Eddie had received an A on his math test (a feat he’d never quite managed).

 

He got to work, sneaking a glance at the bracelet Seamus was making. Seamus had gone for a classic three strand braid which was nice, Eddie could agree but he wanted to do one better. He went for an ambitious fish tail braid. Eddie began by knotting the top, feeling his tongue slip through his lips as he threaded the strands together. It went better than expected, not perfect – a little lopsided and definitely a little too loose but it was at least a solid strand. Seamus finished before Eddie by minutes, pinching the ends of his so that they didn’t come loose.

“Um,” Seamus said when Eddie held his up, “I’ll tie yours first?” Seamus leant forward with bracelet in hand. Eddie kept his pinched between his fingers. He giggled as Seamus wrapped the thread around his wrists. Seamus smiled too as he tied the bracelet so that it fit Eddie’s wrist. He pulled it a little to make sure it wouldn’t slip off but ensured it was loose enough to stay. When he was done, there was a lot of extra thread just hanging off of Eddie’s wrist.

 

“We’re going to need scissors,” Seamus said. Eddie shook his head.

“Why? I like it!” He shook his wrist, forgetting about the bracelet in his hand. It unwound a little as it slipped from his fingers. Eddie gasped, trying to thread it back together. “Seamus, Seamus – quick, quick!” Eddie almost burned Seamus’ arm with the speed he wrapped the thread around his wrist. He pulled it too tight, at first, but Seamus hissed and he immediately loosened it. Eddie tightened it and noticed there was a lot more thread hanging from Seamus’ arm than there was his. Seamus turned his wrist slowly, marvelling at his bracelet. Eddie did the same. They were simple but very, very pretty. Seamus looked up for just a second and Eddie caught his gaze. They smiled at one another. Seamus gestured towards the tent door.

“I’ll go ask Dad if he brought any scissors,” Seamus said.

 

He started to push himself up. His palm caught the extra thread and it tugged and tightened the bracelet. Seamus stuck his finger between the bracelet and his skin to loosen it. He showed it to Eddie to prove his earlier point and then he reached for the zip of the tent. That was as far as he ever got, falling back as he heard his father shout from outside.

“No, James! I want to be the race car, not the stupid thimble,” Jordan was screeching. Seamus shared another look with Eddie. An all-knowing “let’s not bother them” look.

“What do you want to do now?” Seamus pushed the box aside. Eddie frowned.

“Well, we’ve still got lots of thread left.” He picked some out.

“So? Want to make another bracelet?” Seamus wanted to try and do a fancy braid this time.

“Nah,” Eddie pulled a little bit out, “but I can try and braid it into your hair… if you want.”

 

Seamus stared back at him. Eddie pulled out some blue thread, dangling it near his own short hair and trying to show Seamus just how cool he’d look with it in his. Eddie hadn’t thought it had worked but then Seamus shrugged and said, “Ok.”

So Eddie shuffled closer until their knees weren’t just touching, they were overlapping. Seamus was so close Eddie could pick out his individual eyelashes. He cleared his throat and reached out. It would have been easier for him to just get up and braid it from the back but well, the view was definitely better. Eddie weaved his fingers into Seamus’ hair and smiled at the familiar texture. It was so soft, not clogged with gel like Eddie’s hair often was. He thought it looked nice and Seamus liked to help him stick it up. Eddie wove the thread into a simple three strand braid. When he was done, he tugged on his bracelet instead of the hairband on his other wrist. They shared a laugh that died off until they were just looking at each other instead.

 

Eddie fiddled with the end of the braid. This was his moment, Seamus was his love, this was it. He was going to savour each and every second. He knew even if it went wrong, it would still be great. He knew it would.

“Eddie?” Seamus’ hand touched Eddie’s. Eddie could feel the friendship bracelet tickle his wrist. Seamus swallowed. So Eddie leaned forward. He was sure to hesitate, to be sure this was absolutely what Seamus wanted. Then, when his breath was short and he thought he might pass out, Eddie kissed his best friend.


	17. Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? ... 22 chapters? An end to an era?
> 
> Will there also be... weekly updates to mark the end? Yes? No? Well, yes there will be but let's be real does anybody trust me scheduling anymore?
> 
> But I'm ahead, there's an end in sight and it will be written and finished.

Seamus’ lips were chapped. They dragged against Eddie’s in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant but it certainly did not have the charm the movies and his brother would have Eddie believe. Seamus’ upper lip had the hint of hair. It tickled and Eddie, unable to stop himself, snorted against his best friend’s lips. They pulled apart. Seamus’ eyes were wide and rapidly blinking. He chewed upon his lip. His teeth snagged against the dry skin. Eddie covered his mouth.

“I, sorry – that was weird,” Eddie heaved out between his laughter. Seamus shrugged.

“Yeah… why do people do it?” Seamus rubbed his lip. Eddie took a nice, long breath.

“Well, because they love each other. It’s what people do to say they love each other,” Eddie said. Seamus stared back at him. Eddie felt his heart stop.

 

He’d got it all wrong. He had kissed Seamus and Seamus didn’t love him. He should have waited. He should have ignored his brother. It was so stupid for him to believe, to have thought that Seamus could ever have loved him. Eddie was wrong, wrong, wrong.

“I don’t think we have to kiss to love each other,” Seamus said. He tapped his lower lip. Eddie clenched his fist together.

“What do you mean? It’s what everybody does.” Eddie fiddled with his friendship bracelet. It’s what the couples in the movie do, what his parents do and even what Aleks and James do. Of course you had to kiss to love each other! It was what kissing meant.

“Well, we’re not everybody,” Seamus said. “I made you this bracelet because I love you, I hold your hand because I love you, you defended me the other night because you love me… We’re only thirteen. We don’t have to kiss and do all the movie stuff. We love each other anyway.” Seamus looked at Eddie. Eddie had never seen him look so sure of himself. He seemed so wise.

 

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed. “I do love you.” He beamed up at his best friend, the boy he loved.

“I love you too,” Seamus said. They shared their dopey grins, fiddling with the bracelets they’d made for each other. They were cheap and flimsy but the two boys were sure they’d stand the test of time. “Can we agree to not kiss again anytime soon? Or like… ever?” Seamus cringed. Eddie laughed again, because he couldn’t help it.

“I think Aleks and James have kissed enough for everyone in the entire world,” Eddie said.

“They’ve kissed enough for the entire universe!” Seamus spread his arms out wide to emphasis his point. The two boys snickered. Seamus looked to the door of the tent. “C’mon, let’s go and get some scissors.” Eddie pushed himself upward, taking a moment to stretch before he offered his hand to Seamus.

 

The monopoly game had still not gained any momentum. Dan had confiscated the race car from both James and Jordan. Instead Jordan had settled for the iron while James had begrudgingly taken the cannon. Aleks was rather content with the top hat and had been balancing it upon his finger for the past few minutes. Dan was just now getting to pick his piece.

“Dad,” Seamus said as he came out of the tent. With his right hand he pulled along Eddie who stared down at their hands with a sappy little smile. “We need scissors.”

“Scissors? What for?” Jordan frowned at his youngest son.

“We’ve got to trim our bracelets.” Seamus proudly showed off his new jewellery.

“Nice,” Jordan said. He got up to rifle through their bags.

 

“Maybe you can join us for monopoly?” Dan held up the thimble piece he’d lovingly chosen. The two younger boys both shook their heads. Seamus’ head shook so vigorously that the thread Eddie had woven in came loose and flew across the camp site. Aleks pointed to it with his foot, too lazy to disentangle his upper body from the overbearing hug James had graced him with. Seamus knocked Aleks’ foot aside. Jordan returned just in time to keep Aleks from retaliating. He handed Seamus the scissors and watched intently as the blond used them to trim their bracelets. Their thread dropped to the ground. Jordan bent down to pick it up. Aleks thought it hilarious to push him over with his toe, leaning into James as his father stumbled into the ground.

“Aleksandr!” Jordan spat out the mud and grass in his mouth. “That’s it, you’re not playing monopoly anymore.” Jordan snatched the top hat off of his son’s finger.

“Oh no, what a punishment – however will I live?” Aleks placed the back of his hand across his forehead, gasping.

 

Jordan scowled at his son but refrained from yelling at him more.

“I suppose we should get to bed anyway…” Dan sighed as he looked down at the monopoly board. He’d wanted to play so badly – he had his strategy prepared and everything. Yet it was getting late and they had another exciting and wild activity planned for the next morning.

“We can play monopoly tomorrow evening, Dan.” Jordan pat his friend’s shoulder. “Everyone except Aleks can play that is.” Aleks rolled his eyes at his father.

“S’alright, I was going to take Aleks out tomorrow anyway,” James said.

“You were?” Aleks looked up at his boyfriend. James nodded down at him. Aleks clapped his hands together. Finally, a romantic camping date.

 

Seamus and Eddie had stumbled away to their respective tents. Eddie had left his half-unzipped, the door flapping just slightly in the gentle breeze. They could all see him moving inside. It was when Eddie dropped his shirt onto the ground that James shoved his boyfriend off of him.

“Bed time,” James said in response to Aleks’ hurt pout.

“You could have just asked me to move.” Aleks got up and dusted the dirt from his trousers.

“Where’s the fun in that?” James leaned in to press a kiss to Aleks’ cheek. It was kind of cold but weirdly soft. James ran his fingers over the skin. He raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend, a silent question passing between them. Aleks slapped his hand away and James knew. Aleks had been moisturising. Maybe he had been trying to coax his crappy beard hair to grow.

 

Aleks stormed off into the direction of his and Seamus’ tent. James gave a small wave back to his father and Jordan before he made a beeline for his own tent. He ducked into the small gap Eddie had left and turned to close it behind him. His brother was already tucked into his sleeping bag. He had only one arm exposed, twisting and turning it this way and that as he admired his bracelet.

“So,” James began as he pulled off his shirt, “did you kiss?” He collapsed onto his own sleeping bag. Eddie nodded. James cheered and clapped his hands together. Finally, his brother had done something right.

“I don’t think we’re going to again though.” Eddie tugged upon the thread of his bracelet.

“Why not?” James reached over to ruffle his brother’s hair.

“It was gross,” Eddie said. James smacked his brother on the forehead.

 

In the tent beside them, Aleks was watching his younger brother braid his hair. Seamus had recovered the thread he’d lost outside and was weaving it together now.

“What’s going on between you and Eddie?” Aleks had to ask. He couldn’t wait.

“Oh, nothing new.” Seamus fiddled with the hair between his fingers. He wouldn’t look up, far too focused on the golden locks he was holding. Aleks nudged his brother with his foot.

“Bullshit,” Aleks said. There was something more, something different about his brother tonight.

“We’re in love,” Seamus looked up at his brother. Aleks blinked.

“Duh,” Aleks said, “but that’s not new. What happened tonight? Beside your stupid bracelets.”

 

It was obvious, to Aleks at least, that Eddie and Seamus were in love. They held hands all the time, it was something they had always done – it was something that lovers do. If that was what Eddie was getting so worked up about then he was as dumb as his older brother. Aleks had known that Seamus had loved Eddie forever… even if his younger brother had never quite gotten that himself. Seamus was cupping his bracelet, hiding it from his brother’s eyes lest he insult it again.

“We kissed,” Seamus admitted. Aleks raised his eyebrow at that but didn’t tease.

“And?” Aleks couldn’t wait to hear about his brother’s first kiss.

“It was the worst thing ever,” Seamus said.

“It’s the braces isn’t it? I always knew kissing someone with braces would be weird.” Aleks ran his finger across his own teeth. The metal was sure to catch your lip and split it or something.

“No!” Seamus shook his head, “just kissing was weird.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Aleks shrugged. Seamus placed his finger into his mouth and gagged. He never, ever wanted to get used to kissing.

 

Outside, Jordan’s ears pricked up at the sound of gagging. He’d become attuned to those noises since Seamus was just a baby. The kid just couldn’t keep things down. When his son didn’t call out for him and Aleks didn’t scream like a lunatic, Jordan relaxed.

“Are you ready for zip wiring tomorrow?” Dan placed the lid onto the monopoly box.

“You know I could just stay here at the campsite… it needs a little clean,” Jordan gestured to the area around them. There wasn’t a blade of grass out of place. Dan rolled his eyes.

“You can’t leave me alone with the boys and besides, I’m sure they have baby zip wires.” Dan nudged his friend’s arm. Jordan hit him back with a bit more force.

“I’m not scared,” Jordan said.

 

~~

 

Jordan was shaking. The trees were higher than they were in the brochure and the wires, well, they were mere strings. Jordan might as well have agreed to zip wire across the Grand Canyon on Seamus and Eddie’s bracelets.

“We can’t be going across on that,” Jordan whispered into Dan’s ear. They’d been given helmets, some knee and elbow pads and that was all. The instructor was looking at them with this big, far-too-happy smile. Jordan wanted to beg him to strap an airbag to his chest, some moon shoes to his feet and to just not let him do this god damn activity.

“You’ll be fine,” Dan said. He couldn’t deal with Jordan when he had his son to worry about.

 

James had been squeezing Aleks’ uninjured hand so hard he was sure he’d have to wear a bandage on that one as well. Aleks had tried to be reassuring. He’d leant into his boyfriend, nuzzled his head against his shoulder and repeated all of the instructor’s tips. He’d told James time and time again that it wasn’t even that high and hey, it’ll be over in seconds. They’d be on solid ground in no time.

“It’s going to be fun. It’s just one day and then you’ll never, ever have to do it again,” Aleks said.

“I don’t want to do it ever,” James whined into his boyfriend’s hair. Why was this even an activity? Why couldn’t they had just played on the tire swing in the campsite park? That was on some ropes and it went kind of high. James was definitely not climbing up the side of a tree to sail through the sky to tiny platforms. His feet were staying firmly on the ground, thank you very much.

“C’mon, four steps – maybe you’ll make it to five this time,” Aleks snickered.

 

Aleks went stumbling forward as James forced him away from him. The instructor looked to Dan and Jordan to handle the situation. Jordan refused to meet his eye, gaze fixated on that god damn string he was expected to fly upon. Dan merely shrugged. At least there weren’t any broken bones this time around. The instructor took a nice, deep breath. He clapped his hands together.

“Right, who’s going first?” The poor instructor almost jumped out of his skin as Eddie rushed towards him. He raised his hand wildly in the man’s face, bouncing up and down on the spot.

“Me, me, me, me, I want to go first, please, me, me, me!” Eddie hopped from foot to foot.

“Well, how about we let one of the adults go first. Jordan, would you like the honours?” The instructor gestured towards him.

 

Jordan wanted to punch him in the face. He wanted to rip his cheap, plastic helmet off and throw it at this idiot. Aleks was suddenly upon him, linking their arms together and dragging him towards the dreaded ladder.

“Yeah, Dad – show Eddie how it’s done,” Aleks said. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“No, I really don’t think I should, I think that Eddie will do ju-eep!” Jordan’s nose nearly touched the rungs of wood. He looked to Seamus for mercy but he found nothing. The traitor was smirking back at him. The instructor gently nudged Jordan away and for a moment, Jordan thought that he’d been saved. The instructor climbed up ahead of him with ease, not even looking down or shaking in the slightest. When he’d got to the top, he bent down and offered Jordan his hand.

“C’mon then Jordan, let’s get you up here,” he said.

 

Jordan’s fingers moved like a doll’s, stubborn and stiff as they tried and failed to bend properly so that he could hold onto the ladder. Once he’d figured it out, he clung to the rung like a lifeline. He hoisted himself up, put a foot on the ladder and breathed. He heard Aleks clapping enthusiastically behind him. Jordan would have liked to turn around and scold his son but the moment his hand left the ladder it shot back and grabbed the rung above. He closed his eyes and pulled his weight upwards. His toe slammed into the bark of the tree and he knew he must have been in pain but Jordan couldn’t feel it. All he could hear was the blood rushing to his ears. All he could feel was the pounding of his heart. His breaths were short. For every rung he climbed he must have breathed a thousand times though Jordan felt as though no air was getting into his lungs.

 

Jordan’s hand slammed into the instructor’s and only then did he open his eyes. The man was still smiling, trying to encourage Jordan but it only enraged him. Jordan huffed as he dragged himself up with the instructor’s help. When he stood atop the platform, the instructor let him go. For a second, Jordan was free-standing and he actually felt kind of proud of himself. Then, once he’d looked down over the expanse he was supposed to soar across, Jordan cursed. He wrapped his arms around the tree trunk and squeezed his eyes shut. Down below, Aleks laughed so hard tears came to his eyes and he used his selfie stick to perfectly capture the moment. Seamus slipped into the shot, pointing up at their father as Aleks tried to get as much of them and Jordan in it as possible.

 

James took one look at Jordan up there, saw the fear that contorted his face, and knew he couldn’t handle it. He turned and ran. His heels kicked up dirt, leaves and innocent bugs but James didn’t dare look back or slow down. He shed his helmet, then his knee pads and wrestled with his elbow pads until they came loose. He ran and he ran until it wasn’t possible to run anymore. He gripped his knees and forced his breaths out. Who had thought that this was a good idea? Was it Jordan? His Dad? Whoever they were James cursed them and he cursed Eddie and Seamus and Aleks for finding it funny. He was not going to get on that zip wire, he was not going to follow Jordan’s foolish footsteps. James was going to stay right here until everyone found him.

 

At least, that was his plan until Aleks came sauntering up. He was wheezing, though not because he was running, no, Aleks was wheezing because he was bellowing at James’ misfortune. He’d collected all of James’ safety gear and was huddled over them now as he tried to speak.

“Spit it out,” James yelled. The top of his lip pulled upwards as he sneered down at Aleks, hating him the most at that moment.

“That, that, that was the funniest, oh my god, the funniest thing I’ve ever seen,” Aleks said. He stood up, finally, and wiped the tears from his eyes. James turned away from him.

“I hate heights Aleksandr, it’s not funny!” James huffed. He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.  Aleks tried to school his face, to hide the smile that wouldn’t leave. He looked odd and James had to chew upon his lip so that he wouldn’t laugh at such a crucial moment. Aleks snuck a little closer.

 

When he was close enough, Aleks reached out and cupped James’ shoulder.

“I know, I know but I’m sorry, you should have seen you. One minute you were there and then, and then just nyoom!” Aleks moved his hand quickly in front of him. James rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad I amused you. Now, can you leave? I’d like to sulk in peace,” James said. Aleks clicked his tongue, let his head fall forward and press against James’ shoulder in place of his hand.

“Oh c’mon James, don’t do this – you’ll be fine, my Dad’s doing all right now,” Aleks said. James couldn’t imagine that. Jordan looked petrified. He was sure they’d have to cut the tree down just so that they could rescue him. If it had been James, he’d probably have pooped his pants.

“I don’t care how your Dad is doing, I care how I’m doing.” James moved so that Aleks fell away from his shoulder. He crossed his arms over his chest.

 

He heard Aleks huff. Aleks moved so that he could get in front of James but James turned again. He didn’t want to see Aleks’ stupid, smirking face. Aleks stepped over and James turned. Again and again until James felt dizzy and finally Aleks got in front of him. He was pouting now. He’d dropped James’ safety gear off to the side though he was still wearing his stupid helmet and pads.

“Please come back, I need my big, brave James to look after me.” Aleks tugged at James’ arms but they stayed crossed against his chest. James shook his head. Big? Brave? Aleks was simply teasing him now. There was no way, especially after today, that he saw James as “big” and “brave”. James was acting small and scared and he wasn’t the least bit ashamed. Aleks pulled again, more insistently now, and James’ arms came apart. Aleks stepped as close as he possibly could, forcing James’ arms to wrap around him. He looked into James’ eyes, still pouting. “Please.”

 

James’ head fell back. He looked at the sky, stared at the clouds. Thought of anything but Aleks’ annoying, adorable face. Aleks’ hands came to the back of his head, pulled it forward so that James was looking at him again. Aleks came closer, pressed the ghost of a kiss to James’ lips.

“I want to spend the day with you James, I want to try zip wiring with you and then we can have our nice little date later. Please, please, please come and try it. For me.” Aleks looked at him. James sighed. This was so unfair. He groaned, made sure that Aleks knew how annoyed he was about the whole idea, then he nodded. Aleks’ pout and sadness fell away instantly. He went to pull away but James held him firmly, dragged him back until he could kiss him properly this time.

 

When he could, Aleks stepped away and picked up James’ safety gear. He pulled on James’ hand to make him stretch out his arm and attached one elbow pad, and then swapped arms and did the other. He bent down to help James with his knee pads and when he looked up, James was smirking.

“You look pretty good down there,” James said. Aleks huffed and smacked James’ thigh. Aleks stood up and placed the helmet on top of James’ head. He tugged at the straps and then fastened it on. He couldn’t resist knocking the hard plastic, only for James to pull his hand away and tug him straight into another kiss. Aleks smiled against his lips, thankful that he’d managed to quell James’ bad mood. When they pulled away, Aleks snuck his hand into James’.

“Right, are you ready to fly?” Aleks beamed. James swallowed, said all the prayers he knew in his head, and then nodded.


	18. It's a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whAT'S THAT COMING OVER THE HILL? IS IT THE CAMPINGAU? IS IT THE CAMPINGAU?
> 
> That's been stuck in my head, woops.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff.

“I can’t, I can’t believe it,” Aleks was doubled over again. He was smacking his knee, trying to regain composure but every time he straightened up and looked at James he laughed again. Even Seamus and Eddie were giggling, though both were trying to hide it in case James went after them.

“Now, now,” Dan said as he watched the tip of his son’s ears go red, “we shouldn’t be laughing. We should be very proud of James, he managed the zip wire.” Dan pat James’ back. He was proud of James, he’d done well. He’d promised James that if he even attempted it, he’d buy him a gift. James was now quite happily holding an oversized icee cup shaped like a tree.

“Yeah, he did it and I’m amazed but, but – why did you yell like Tarzan?” Aleks choked on his words.

“I didn’t mean to! It just happened, okay. Now shut up or I’m leaving you back at the campsite and bringing Eddie on our date,” James threatened.

 

Aleks stood up, all laughter gone from his face. Instead his nose was wrinkled and he looked at James as though he was a piece of poo.

“Ew, that’s gross James. You don’t take your younger brother on a date,” Aleks said. James flipped Aleks off.

“Well, duh, it wouldn’t be a date if I took Eddie, would it? It’d be… a brother thing.” James shrugged. Aleks was still pulling that stupid face at him but at least he’d stopped laughing. Eddie looked slightly disappointed, he’d wanted to know what his brother and Aleks did on their dates. Beside kissing, that is. He was sure that was pretty much all they did but they had to do something else – right?

 

“Right, before we leave does anyone else need to go to the bathroom?” Jordan wiped his hands on his shorts. The moment they’d stepped on solid ground he’d high-tailed it to the toilets and had been there for an awkwardly long time. Dan and all of the boys shook their heads. “All right then, is everybody ready to go then?” Jordan looked to everyone. They all nodded. He led the way, glad to see the last of the retched place. It was mid-afternoon and all he could think about was lunch. Dan had promised something good and something greasy and it was all that Jordan could think about. He could picture it now, an oversized burger oozing cheese and packed with salady goodness. Or, or, Jordan thought, it could be some ribs or bacon that sizzled while Dan cooked. Jordan rubbed at his stomach. Yeah, food is what he needed right now.

 

_ -_

 

The car was still running when Jordan jumped out. By the time Dan had shut his own door, Jordan stood in front of him holding the BBQ and the tools Dan would need to make food. Dan laughed though he took the BBQ, walking far too slowly around the car for Jordan’s liking. Jordan gently pushed at his back to encourage him to move faster.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Dan almost stumbled as he set the BBQ down, Jordan pushing a little too heavily.  Seamus’ hand shot up before Dan had even finished the word ‘hungry’. Eddie shrugged, smiling at his friend as he waved his hand back and forth frantically. James looked to Aleks, who looked back at James, and they both shook their heads.

 

Jordan hovered over Dan while he cooked, shadowed by his son. They were both watering at the mouth, rubbing their hands together and sniffing the air at random periods of time. Dan was almost blinded when Aleks took a photo of them all, reviewing it and smiling down at his phone. Dan blinked away the flashes of light Aleks’ phone had left behind and poked at the meat.

“Are you sure you two don’t want any food?” Dan asked. James and Aleks had changed since they’d got home. Dan’s son was wearing dark jeans and a shirt, while Jordan’s son wore ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Come to think of it, Dan wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Aleks wear anything formal. James didn’t seem to mind the fact that his boyfriend wasn’t as dressed up as he was.

“Nah, we’re all right – we’re heading off soon,” Aleks said.

 

James walked up to him and pulled on his elbow. Aleks turned to face him, showing James the photo he’d just taken. James smiled at first, then looked up and saw how crazed Seamus and Jordan looked. It couldn’t be long before they were ravenously ripping into the ribs his Dad had made. James wasn’t sure he wanted to around for that and besides, he was getting a little hungry himself. He tugged again on Aleks’ arm, nodding in the direction away from their little pitch.

“Seriously, c’mon – we can go and get some food before your Dad and Moose eat everything,” James said. Aleks let his boyfriend guide him, though he couldn’t take his eyes from his family as Dan placed the first rib onto a paper plate. Jordan looked like he was ready to fight Seamus for it. Before that could happen though, James had dragged Aleks so that they were out of sight.

 

James grabbed Aleks’ hand and swung their arms back and forth. The campsite was pretty quiet and most of the campers were out doing things just as they had this morning. They saw the occasional family sitting outside soaking up the nice weather. It was warm, but not too warm that it was uncomfortable and a gentle breeze would occasionally brush through the campsite and rustle some tents. Birds chirped from the trees that dotted around the gravel path they followed. It crunched beneath their feet as they walked in comfortable silence. Aleks was content to look around and James was content to simply look at him. It was hard to believe they’d stomped about this idyllic place last year hating each other’s guts.

 

“So, where are we going?” Aleks asked once he’d seen all that he could see. After a while all the tents tended to look the same and the families could be rather loud and would disturb his peaceful watching. He looked to James now, who was smiling back at him.

“Oh, just a five star restaurant,” James said. Aleks rolled his eyes. Yeah, they were going to get into a five star restaurant in jeans. Still, he played along.

“Nice. How are we going to get there?” Aleks swung their arms a little more roughly. James clicked his tongue and whacked his forehead with his hand.

“I didn’t think that part through, fuck, guess we’ll just have to eat at the clubhouse instead,” James said.

 

Aleks’ eyes went wide. They hadn’t been back to the clubhouse since that night. He looked down at his bandaged hand and it seemed to throb with the memory.

“The clubhouse? Are they even going to let us in?” Aleks asked. James shrugged.

“Hopefully. If they don’t, we’ll just go into the woods and steal Yogi Bear’s pic-uh-nic basket,” James said and Aleks laughed. In truth, he didn’t have a plan if they weren’t let in. They might have to turn around and beg Dan to make them some food too. James just hoped it didn’t come to that because he was sure once they were there, they’d never leave. His dad would rope them into a game of monopoly and they’d be at the campsite for months trying to lose the game and be free.

 

When they got to the clubhouse the security on the door did look at them funnily. He whispered something into his radio as they passed through but they weren’t stopped or told to leave. James sighed and led Aleks through to the bar area. In the day it was well lit and practically empty. There was a couple sitting by the bar having their own lunch, a large family being obnoxious in the middle of the room and a lone old man on a table close to the door. James led his boyfriend towards the tables by the stage even though it was empty and the curtains were closed. He pulled out a chair for Aleks to sit down and helped to tuck him in once he had. He gave Aleks his menu, classily printed on an A4 piece of paper with clipart and laminated for extra protection, and took his own seat. Their options weren’t exactly 5* material, ranging from a burger and a portion of fries to nachos.

 

Aleks sat studying the menu, hmming and aaahing, every so often. James scoffed every time and put his menu down pretty quickly. Aleks peered at him over his menu.

“What are you going to have?” He asked.

“Just a burger and fries, I think – what about you?” James said. Aleks nodded, looked thoughtful and then glanced back down at the menu.

“I’m not sure, I heard that the burger is to die for and it does sound tempting but you see, I am rather swayed by the hot dog with a side of onion rings,” Aleks said. He reminded James of every actor who’d ever played a Butler on TV as he tried to put on a crappy British accent.

“Oh, right – did you see the sandwiches though? I know they’re small but they were featured in that food magazine,” James played along. Aleks laughed behind his menu.

“Cheap, you mean. I assume you’re paying?” Aleks looked at him again. James nodded. “In that case I think I’ll stick to my hot dog. Make sure you get the onion rings too.” Aleks grinned.

 

James sighed heavily. It’s not as though the clubhouse was particularly expensive but he was a teenager after all and despite his part time job and the odd pocket money from his Dad he wasn’t rich. Still, this had been his idea and it was his turn to treat Aleks.

“Fine, if you insist. What would you like to drink with your food? Perhaps some wine?” James asked. Aleks raised his eyebrow, questioning whether the offer was real. They weren’t old enough, clearly, but it could be worth a shot. Then again, Aleks hadn’t done so well after the beer.

“No, no – it’ll go to my head and I’ve got to drive home yet. I’ll just have a soda please.” Aleks put his menu down and James nodded.

 

He watched his boyfriend go, smiling as James approached the bar. He couldn’t see him very well but Aleks knew that even after just a second of waiting James would start to drum his fingers against the bar. He was the only one there though so the bartender did come up to him rather quickly. Aleks kept watching as James was served and then as he started to come back to the table. He carried the two sodas in his hand like they were live bombs, staring intently at the glasses as the liquid threatened to spill over the top of the glass. Aleks shook his head as James neared, jokingly shaking one of the glasses and only serving to spill it onto his own shoe. James placed that one in front of Aleks and the undisturbed glass in front of himself.

“Thanks.” Aleks’ nose wrinkled as he wiped the sticky soda off of the side of his glass.

“No problem,” James beamed.

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Aleks nodded towards the stage.

“Are you enjoying the entertainment?” He asked. James frowned. He quickly glanced at the stage and then back to Aleks to make sure that nothing had happened while he had gone to get the drinks. The curtains were still drawn and the only sound besides the other customers’ conversation was some old 90s pop music they were playing quietly through the speaker. It took James a second to catch on and only then did he smile and relax into his seat.

“Oh, yes, the topless dancers really do add some class to this place,” James grinned. Aleks rolled his eyes and sipped at his soda.

“Mm, though I’m worried one of their nipple tassles might come loose and fly into our drinks,” Aleks said.

 

James reached across and covered Aleks’ cup for him. He looked deep into Aleks’ eyes and slowly nodded as he spoke:

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect your soda.” James cracked up then, pulling his hand back and shaking it where his fingers had touched the sticky side.

“Just how you protected me on that zip wire?” Aleks relaxed back into his chair, smirking.

“You forced me on that and it wasn’t my fault that at one point you wobbled, it was your own doing. We could have been on the ground, you know, like sane people do.” James snapped.

“If you’re going to be grumpy, I guess I might have to drive back early…” Aleks ran his finger around the rim of his glass. James pouted and gestured to the drink.

“After I spent all this money on your food? How rude of you,” James said. Aleks shrugged.

“Well, the dancer on the far right looks like her nipple tassle might fly off and ruin it any minute now,” Aleks said.

 

The waiter coughed as he held their food. He looked at Aleks strangely and smiled at James.

“Hot dog?” He asked. James nodded to Aleks, covering his laughter behind his hand and slumping further into his seat. Aleks’ face flushed and he thanked the waiter under his breath as his food was put in front of him. The waiter handed James’ burger and nodded to the pair. “I’ll be bringing the onion rings over in just a minute.” He said before he rushed away. Aleks smacked his hand against his face and hung his head in shame. He groaned beneath his fingers and James let himself laugh out loud. Aleks looked at him through his fingers and pouted despite James not being able to see.

“You could have warned me,” Aleks snapped. James held his hands up in surrender.

“I didn’t know!” James declared his innocence. He wish he had though, he’d have stolen Aleks’ stupid selfie stick and taken a photo of the complete and utter fail.

 

The waiter came by and dropped off the onion rings. He placed them between the pair in the middle of the table. Aleks was quick to pull them closer to him, shielding the little bowl with his arm.

“What are you doing that for?” James said as he chomped on a fry. Aleks glared at him.

“You’ll eat them.” He said. James frowned, picking up his burger and taking a bite.

“No I wo’” James said but Aleks kept his defence up. He awkwardly held his hot dog up one-handedly and James grinned as Aleks struggled to keep the sausage inside of the bun. He swallowed his bite and nodded in his boyfriend’s direction, “struggling?” James asked. Aleks shook his head. The sausage slipped out of the bun and landed with a plop on Aleks’ plate. James cracked up, clapping his hands together and pointing at his boyfriend.

 

Aleks scowled and reached across the table, snatching a handful of fries from James’ plate.

“Hey, you can’t do that!” James tried to take some of Aleks’ onion rings but he was slapped away aggressively. “I paid for it.” He tried again but Aleks pushed him back. Then he grabbed one onion ring and chucked it across the table. James almost dropped it. He caught it just before it rolled off of the table. Aleks wrinkled his nose as he took a great bite.

“You’re gross,” Aleks said as he reached across and took some more of James’ fries. James frowned.

“If you’d have just let me take one I wouldn’t have to have eaten the one that rolled across this gross table,” James said.

“Yeah well, it’s the only one that you’re getting.” Aleks stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. He reached across for more fries but this time James slapped him away.

“Fuck you, Aleksandr.” He smiled.

 

They escaped the clubhouse the second they were done. It was starting to fill up as the day crawled on and neither of them really wanted to wait around to see the entertainment.

“This was nice, thank you.” Aleks said. He retook James’ hand and kissed the back of it.

“Gay,” James snorted. Aleks huffed and dropped his their hands. James clicked his tongue and forced their hands back together. He stepped closer to Aleks and bumped their shoulders, “just kidding. I had fun.” James said. Aleks nodded. It was nice, simple. That was all they needed after the excitement of the day. The walked slowly back to their camp, not wanting to rejoin their family just yet. There were more people milling around now and they could smell plenty of BBQs being set alit.

“Shall we just get into a tent when we get back?” Aleks asked.

“And do what, Aleksandr?” James wriggled his eyebrows up and down. Aleks scoffed, disgusted.

“Not what you’re thinking, James. I just mean so that we don’t get roped into monopoly,” Aleks said. James nodded. That sounded like a great idea.

 

When they returned to camp, their dads and brothers were too engrossed in the monopoly game to realise that they had come home. They snuck into what was supposed to be James’ and Eddie’s tent and got comfortable in James’ sleeping bag after stripping down to just their boxers and their t-shirts. Aleks’ hands were tucked up between his and James’ chests. James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and drew mindless shapes against his back. He pressed a kiss to Aleks’ forehead.

“I hope we come back here next year,” Aleks said quietly.

“Yeah? You growing fond of bugs and early mornings?” James asked. Aleks shook his head.

“No, it’s just a special place.” Aleks smiled up at him. James mirrored his expression. He moved forward to kiss Aleks properly and they fell into the familiar pattern of their lips and tongues sliding together. Yeah, James thought, it really was a special place.


	19. Climbing High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last activity of the whole trip!

Jordan ripped aside the tent door, glaring into the small hut. He couldn’t see Aleks’ face from where it was tucked beneath James’ chin and the two seemed to be sleeping but Jordan didn’t trust it.

“We need to wake them,” he hissed. He shoved one foot inside and would have ducked under the door if Dan hadn’t placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Jordan glared back at him.

“Leave them alone, Jordan. They’re sleeping, it’ll just be a big hassle and we have a long day tomorrow. Let James have some peace before we force him to go rock climbing,” Dan said. Jordan lurched slightly forward as he thought about storming into the tent. He wanted to rip open the sleeping bag, grab his son by the arm and drag him out. Only he sighed, took a step back and let the tent door fall closed. He watched Dan zip it up and forced a smile when Dan pat his shoulder.

 

They turned to their youngest two who were peering expectantly at them. Eddie had his hands clasped at his chest, large eyes at the ready and mouth already opening slightly to beg.

“I guess you two will have to sleep in the same tent tonight,” Dan said tiredly. He clamped his hands over his ears when Eddie and Seamus squealed simultaneously. “The key word is sleep – I don’t want to have to climb out of my tent to get you tw- oh, well I’ve been ignored.” Eddie and Seamus had zipped the tent door up so fast Dan could have sworn a gust of wind brushed past him. Jordan looked about ready to burst, his fingers curled into fists so tightly Dan was sure he must be drawing blood. He nudged his friend’s arm and nodded to their own tent.

“C’mon, the sooner we sleep the sooner the boys will be separated,” Dan said. Jordan nodded robotically and marched towards their tent. He snapped forward to get in and Dan wondered whether he’d have to buy some oil to make sure Jordan’s joints weren’t stiff. He chuckled at his own joke, surveyed their campsite and then followed his friend.

 

_-_

 

Aleks was warm. Unbearably so. He pushed away from the sleeping bag but found he was trapped. He pushed again, this time with a grunt. It hurt now, something hard pressing against his shoulders. Aleks begrudgingly opened one eye only to see James smirking back at him. Aleks hmphed, pushing again against James’ grip. His boyfriend held tight. He even leant forward and kissed Aleks’ forehead to rub it in. Aleks groaned again. He pushed, then he kicked James within the sleeping bag. James only laughed and pulled him closer. Aleks tried again to break free but James had strength and pure will against him. Aleks huffed, loud and clear so that James knew just how pissed off he’d become. Then he relented. He let himself fold up against James once more, tucked his head back into its proper position and sighed. James peppered his face with tickling kisses and Aleks wrinkled his nose.

 

“Will you stop that?” Aleks mumbled, though his mouth barely moved. He shook James off and tried to settle again. James blew against his face. He kissed Aleks lips when he huffed again, deepening it and kissing away the grumpy mood that Aleks had woken up in. Aleks’ hands snaked up past James’ shoulders and his fingers ran across his scalp. James shivered as it sent tingles down his body. He broke the kiss only to breathe and then pressed against Aleks once more. Aleks could get used to this. This was what a vacation was supposed to be. Relaxing, romantic… absolute bliss.

 

“That’s enough of that!” Jordan yanked the tent door open and stepped inside. He loomed, as best as he could when he had to bend at the waist, over the boys and glared. James reluctantly unzipped their sleeping bag. He shifted his arms and then Aleks spilled out of it, rolling onto his back and sighing as the fresh morning air brushed his body. Jordan still hunched expectantly, even daring to cough when Aleks didn’t move. Aleks shook his head at him.

“I’m waiting for you to leave so that I can go and get changed,” Aleks said.

“Nice try Aleks, your clothes are in the other tent.” Jordan folded his arms over his chest and smirked triumphantly. Aleks looked around and then he remembered he’d slept in James’ and Eddie’s tent the night before. He sighed and then smiled sweetly up at his father.

“Want to go and get my clothes for me?” Aleks tried. Jordan didn’t use any words, he didn’t need to. He had that stern father face, the one that made kids run and hide despite not doing anything wrong.

 

Eddie and Seamus laughed as Aleks emerged, still wearing only his boxers and his t-shirt. He clutched his dirty jeans over his thighs to hide as much as he could.

“I see London, I see France, I see Aleks’ underpants!” Eddie sang across the campsite. Aleks threw his jeans at him. They hit Eddie in the face and he sputtered, clawing the material away and coughing like he was hacking up a hairball. Aleks ducked into the tent and disappeared to get changed. Eddie held up the jeans now that he had them and frowned as they unfolded.

“These are Aleks’ jeans? They look more like our size,” Eddie said. Seamus shrugged.

“They probably are my jeans,” He said. Eddie threw them in his direction. Seamus didn’t even bother to catch them, just watched as they soared past and fell onto the dirty ground.

 

Jordan scowled when he saw them. He snatched them up and folded them over his arm. Seamus and Eddie looked away from him, Eddie going as far as to whistle when Jordan asked what had happened. Jordan didn’t push any further, too tired to bother with the two younger boys. He had bags under his eyes and kept glancing back at the tents to make sure Aleks had stayed in his own one. James emerged wearing the same thing he had yesterday, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Dan shook his head at him.

“Change,” he said when James came wandering up to see what was for breakfast.

“There’s no point, I’ll just wear the same thing just… cleaner,” James said.

“Get changed or you’ll not get any breakfast.” Dan flipped the egg he was cooking. He’d intended it for Eddie but his youngest son had already willingly given it up to Seamus.

 

James stomped back to Seamus’ and Aleks’ tent but before he could unzip it, Jordan intercepted him. He held James in place by his shoulder, glowering down at the boy. Only when Aleks opened the tent door and stepped out, fully dressed, that Jordan let James go past. Aleks rolled his eyes at his father and pulled his beanie over his head. He’d gone for a more relaxed look this time, dark sweatpants and a hoodie that looked suspiciously too big to be his. Seamus gasped as he approached, pinching the loose material around Aleks’ leg and tugging.

“You’re not wearing skinny jeans! Are you okay? Feeling ill?” Seamus tugged again. Aleks slapped his hand away. He pulled on Seamus’ hair, straightened out the crimps his nightly braid had left.

“We’re going rock climbing dumbass, I wanted to be comfortable. You might want to think about putting this up,” Aleks pulled again. Seamus yelped.

 

Seamus smoothed his hair between his fingers and then curled the end around his index finger. It would be pretty annoying as they climbed, swinging behind him and getting in his eyes. He reached for the brush he’d used this morning and started to detangle the ends. He’d made it halfway around his head when Dan offered him his third egg sandwich of the morning. Seamus looked down at it in despair. He looked up when someone grabbed the brush and saw Aleks smiling down at him. He held his hand out and Seamus frowned.

“I don’t have any money for you,” he said as Aleks started to take over what he’d started.

“No, dumbass, I need your hair bobble.” Aleks pulled on the tie from where it sat around Seamus’ wrist. Seamus wriggled his fingers so that it could come off with ease. Once it had slipped off, Aleks pulled it over his own wrist. Seamus finally took his beloved egg sandwich from Dan, taking a big bite as Aleks brushed his hair.

 

“Aw,” James cooed as he approached. He pulled at his jacket as it rode up his stomach. Everyone could tell it wasn’t his, clearly too dark to belong to his wardrobe. He walked up to Eddie, running his fingers through his air. His nails scratched Eddie’s scalp in a way that wasn’t entirely pleasant. Eddie ducked his head away but James persisted, holding his head in place. “But Eddie, let me do your hair too!” James pleaded. Eddie yanked his head away. When their Dad offered James the next egg sandwich, Eddie snatched it and took a big bite before James could take it back. James smacked the side of his little brother’s head. A piece of egg white went flying out of his mouth and into the grass. James shrugged when Dan scolded him, stepping out of Eddie’s reach so that he couldn’t retaliate. He took Aleks’ phone from his sweatpants pocket and took a picture of the two brothers. Aleks stuck his tongue out as he pulled Seamus’ hair up into a ponytail. He tied it and let it go, fiddling with the tail once it dropped.

 

“Are we almost ready to go?” Jordan swung back and forth as he shifted his weight from his heel to his toe. The cooker sizzled as Dan cracked open another egg. “I guess not then.” Jordan muttered. He flittered around his sons, picking up the food that had flown from Eddie’s mouth and discarding it in their make-shift trash can. He wiped his hand on a napkin then, rubbing it against his finger until he had almost exfoliated the skin off. He dumped that in the make-shift trash can too.

“What are you so eager about? You couldn’t climb a tree, can’t imagine you climbing a rock,” Aleks said. He sat down in the grass, avoiding the spot he knew the egg had been.

“Excuse me Aleks, I climbed that tree,” Jordan said. “I just want to go out and do something, we’ve only got today and tomorrow morning and then that’s it. It’s all over.”

 

Dan shook his head at his friend, Jordan looked absolutely pitiful.

“For this year, Jordan. There’s always next year and the next and then the next until the boys are way too old to be going on vacation with us,” Dan said. He pat Jordan’s shoulder and pushed an egg sandwich into his hand.

“Yeah but next year, they’ll be older! Aleks might have grown a beard, Seamus’ hair will probably be down his waist and Eddie might not have braces – I don’t even remember Eddie without braces,” Jordan said. He could, of course, remember Eddie without braces. He could remember Eddie without teeth, babbling from a baby carrier as James and Aleks screamed at one another. He could remember them all that small, so tiny and so sweet. Now they were older, too old in Jordan’s opinion, and he loved the time that they spent at the campsite.

 

At home, his boys paid no attention to him. Aleks was either at Dan’s or in his room with James (the door kept open, always). Seamus and Eddie were getting more and more adventurous every day, going out in the world and exploring the neighbourhood. Jordan offered to take them places: the movies, the zoo or even a theme park but the boys were never too bothered. They were growing up and they didn’t need Jordan anymore. Yet here, in the campsite, they only had one another and their dads and so Jordan revelled in the fact that they all did things together. He didn’t want to give it up, not now – not so soon.

“Don’t worry Dad, we’ll keep coming back to this campsite until you can’t walk anymore,” Seamus reassured him. It didn’t really help.

 

“Right c’mon, enough of this – everyone finish your breakfast. We’ve got rocks to climb and a last day to seize,” Dan clapped his hands together. “The breakfast bar is finally closed.”

“Hey, but I didn’t get anything.” James folded his arms over his chest. His jacket rode up slightly and revealed a slither of his belly. Aleks reached up and poked it.

“It looks like you don’t need anything,” he joked. James tugged his jacket down and scowled at his boyfriend. He held it in place and stared down at his body. The jacket made him much bigger than James believed he was. He was too busy staring at his stomach to notice that Aleks had stood. His boyfriend kissed him gently on the cheek, coaxed his arms around his waist and squeezed.

“I’m kidding, you’re absolutely perfect,” Aleks said. James rolled his eyes.

“Soppy bastard,” James whispered. He squeezed Aleks a little bit tighter anyway.

 

“We’ll have to get you something along the way, if we don’t leave now we’ll be too late,” Dan said though his fingers twitched around his spatula.

“That’s all right, dad – I’m sure Eddie has some chocolate to spare,” James grinned down at his younger brother. Eddie groaned, looked to Dan who didn’t seem to protest, and pushed himself up off of his chair.

“I’ll go get it,” Eddie whined. “But you’re buying me replacements!” He called out. James shrugged – a chocolate bar wasn’t too expensive. He could get his dad to buy it for him instead. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him into the car, pulling Aleks into the back and laughing when he fell onto his lap. Aleks wriggled off and sat in his rightful seat though he didn’t let go of James’ hand. It took at least ten minutes for everyone else to pile in. James flinched as a chocolate bar hit him in the face, picking it up and frowning at it.

“I don’t like this one,” James held it up. Aleks snatched it from him, unwrapping it and taking a bite before Eddie could take it back. Another bar hit James in the face, this time one he enjoyed. James ripped it open, threw the wrapper to the ground and took a big bite.

 

\---

 

James’ neck ached as he looked upwards. The wall looked about two storeys high, dotted with colourful little rocks for climbers to grab hold of. They were meant to look inviting. James thought they looked like Crayola had threw up over a torture device.

“I’m not climbing it,” he said. Dan nudged his shoulder and pointed to the right. There stood a much smaller wall. Children much younger than Seamus and Eddie were climbing up it with ease, getting to the top and celebrating before they whizzed back downwards. James shook his head, “I’m not climbing that one either.” James’ feet were staying firmly on the ground this time. He’d climbed once this week, he wasn’t going to climb again. He hadn’t even bothered putting the gear on, laughing at the others as they stood in their goofy hats and harnesses.

 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at, you pussy.” Aleks flicked his boyfriend’s forehead. He shook his head when James stumbled back, clutching the side of his head and hissing. Eddie was bouncing from foot to foot where he stood, barely listening to the instructor’s safety tips. Seamus was simply staring upwards. He rang his hands together but when Eddie bumped into him he smiled. The second he was given the go-ahead, Eddie was racing up the wall. Seamus watched him go for a second before he launched himself at the wall too. He saw his brother climbing up beside them and Seamus couldn’t help but smile when Eddie cried out as Aleks passed him. Eddie’s tongue was peeking between his lips as he thought about where he should move to next, moving surprisingly calculated for the hyper boy Seamus knew him to be.

 

James watched Aleks intently. In fact, he watched a certain part of Aleks so intently that his father held his hands over his son’s eyes for a second and shook his head. James laughed, knocked Dan’s hand away, and pointedly looked at the floor instead. Aleks made it just short of the very top, letting out a loud cheer to make sure everybody knew it, then let himself whizz back down to the floor. Seamus clung tightly as his brother went past, scared that he’d slip and fall any second. He looked up to see Eddie not too far ahead of him, still slowly working out where he wanted to move to each time. He saw that Seamus was watching him and he made a point to stick out his tongue and wriggle it around. Seamus started to move as though someone had lit a fire underneath his boots. He shot up the wall, past Eddie and way past where Aleks had got to.

 

Eddie cried out as his friend went past, then clapped when he saw Seamus ring the bell that announced his victory. Eddie’s hands darted out to grab onto the wall when he started to fall backwards, but his fingers slipped and he went sailing down towards the ground instead. He landed on his feet, only just, and scowled at James when his brother started pointing and laughing at him. Eddie stormed over to him to give his brother a well-deserved punch but found that he could only go so far. James almost passed out from laughter as he watched his brother be unhooked by the instructor. Eddie thumped James’ arm when he could, yelling out when James retaliated. Dan stepped in between them before they could really come to blows though James looked at his younger brother in a way that promised they’d continue their fight later. They all looked up to watch Seamus descend. Except he didn’t.

 

Seamus’ fingers were frozen around the little multi-coloured rocks. His legs had become stuck in one position, poised to climb higher but with nowhere to go. Seamus glanced down just once but his eyes quickly shot upwards. He swallowed. He knew that all he had to do was kick back and let the wires take him down to the ground but it seemed so far, far, away. Seamus blinked back tears that threatened to spill over his eyelashes. His nails scraped against the rough plastic.

“Hey, Moose – you’re supposed to come down now!” Aleks called from somewhere down below. “Stop showing off, we get it – you’re the winner!” Seamus pressed closer to the wall, barely daring to breathe in case it pushed him backwards.

“Are you all right up there?” Someone, maybe the instructor, called out to him. Seamus hiccupped. His legs started to tremble.

 

Aleks watched his little brother’s leg shake and realised that Seamus wasn’t showing off at all. He untangled himself from his boyfriend’s embrace and rushed towards the wall. Aleks’ hands found the path for him as he kept his gaze upwards, kept his eyes on his little brother. Higher and higher until he could hear Seamus’ laboured breathing. Aleks’ foot slipped. He held tight onto the little rocks and took a second to regain his balance. Then he kept climbing. Aleks pulled himself up next to his brother. Seamus’ head barely turned, merely jerking in Aleks’ direction and then back again.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay – we’re going to get down now,” Aleks said. He eased his hand between Seamus’ hand and the wall. It slid easily between them. He curled his fingers around Seamus’ and gently lowered it. Pain shot up Aleks’ arm as Seamus squeezed his hand tightly. “We’re going to have to push back. Can you do that?” Aleks rubbed his thumb against Seamus’ hand. His brother shook his head.

 

Aleks looked below him. He could see his dad pacing back and forth, every so often glancing upwards at his children and then looking back at the ground when he realised they weren’t down yet. James had his arm slung around Eddie has his brother pushed against him to come and help. Dan was stood beside the instructor, saying something to him that Aleks couldn’t hear. There were other people too, families and random climbers. They were all watching the ordeal.

“We can do it together, yeah? I promise I won’t let you fall.” Aleks tilted his head so that he could see Seamus’ face. It seemed his entire body throbbed when he saw the tear tracks down Seamus’ cheeks. “C’mon, Moose – on the count of three we’ll kick back and then in a minute or two we’ll be on the ground,” Aleks said. Seamus nodded.

 

Aleks counted and, like he’d said, on three he and Seamus kicked off from the wall. They descended smoothly, though Aleks was sure he’d broken at least one or two fingers. Seamus couldn’t wait for the instructor to help him unbuckle. He ripped his harness off and threw his hat to the side. Aleks waited patiently, rubbing his hand. Seamus’ squeezing had aggravated the cut he’d received at the clubhouse and he noticed now that blood was seeping through his bandages. The instructor looked alarmed as he helped Aleks free himself from the harness but Aleks shook his head and he didn’t say anything. Seamus frowned as Jordan wrapped his arm around his shoulders, peppering his hair with kisses and shielding him from most of the stranger’s unwanted stares. Eddie flittered uselessly around him, rubbing Seamus’ arm one second and trying to hug him the next.

 

James went straight to his boyfriend, lifting up his arm and raising his eyebrow as Aleks yanked it away. He breathed heavily through his nose.

“Shall we call it a day then?” Dan asked. When nobody answered him, Dan knew that everyone was thinking the same thing. He pat Seamus on the shoulder and smiled down at the young boy. Seamus had wiped most of his tears away and he’d stopped shaking since his feet were on the ground. “How about you pick where we go to lunch?” Dan suggested. Seamus’ eyes sparkled with the promise of food. He chewed upon one of his fingers as he thought about all the places they could go, all the different kinds of food he could eat at that moment. He smiled up at Dan when he’d chosen.

“Can we go eat at the diner?” Seamus swayed side to side. Dan nodded.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Dan pat Seamus’ shoulder again. “We’ll get whatever you want – and I’ll make sure your dad shells out for dessert too.” Dan winked.

 

Jordan grumbled beside them but he wasn’t about to deny Seamus anything. He took Seamus to the door while the others waited for Eddie to become unharnessed.

“We’re eating at the diner?” James pulled a face. His father’s face dared him to say otherwise and James let it go, “before we leave can we go to first aid for this dumbass?” James held up Aleks’ hand again. The bandage was pretty much all a dirty dark-brown colour now. Dan nodded. Eddie rushed past the three of them. He was out the door before Dan could blink. Aleks and James bickered all the way to the first aid office. Dan had to stifle a laugh when James insisted he was the one to bandage his boyfriend up, listing all of the reasons his boyfriend was an idiot with every wrap. Dan sighed. The day hadn’t gone as he’d expected and his shoulder slumped when he realised how little time they had left. Dan followed James and Aleks out towards the car and made a mental note to make the evening as fun as possible. He sighed again when he realised that meant they definitely wouldn’t get to play monopoly this trip. Ah well, Dan thought, there’s always next year.


	20. The final night

Dan wasn’t too sure about heading to the clubhouse that night, what with their eventful day and the early morning that loomed over them, but he gave in to Seamus and Eddie’s pleading. The security guard scowled at Aleks and James but he nodded when Dan and Jordan passed by. Seamus and Eddie broke off from the group almost immediately, rushing the arcade machines with the handful of coins Dan had bestowed upon them.

“Don’t waste them all, I’m not giving you anymore,” Dan said. A lie, truly, but the way Seamus and Eddie slowed down showed that they believed it. Jordan had already slipped away to the bar area and Aleks and James weren’t too far behind him. Dan watched Seamus and Eddie drop their coins into one of the machines for a little while, smiling when he noticed that any tickets Eddie won he gave to Seamus. When Eddie looked up, handful of coins almost depleted, Dan ducked into the bar.

 

Jordan and the boys had claimed a table right near the front. Aleks pushed back against the back of his chair, his feet resting upon James’ lap. He cupped his soda in one hand and was fiddling with a piece of paper in the other. As Dan neared the table, he saw that it was a bingo sheet and that Jordan had a similar one in front of him. Jordan seemed to have only splashed out for one dabber though. Dan took a seat in one of the empty chairs, pointing at Jordan’s sheet and pouting.

“Where’s mine?” Dan tried to tug Jordan’s away but the other man slammed his hand down onto the table. Jordan nodded to the one in Aleks’ hand and the teenager’s mouth fell open.

“But dad, I really, really, really wanted to play bingo!” Aleks held the sheet against his chest.

 

One of Jordan’s eyebrow lifted and he stared at Aleks for a moment. Aleks remained scorned, looking back at his father as though his heart had been broken.

“Are you serious? You want to play bingo with us?” Jordan’s voice broke at the end. He smiled hopefully at his eldest son. This was it, this was the moment they could bond on this trip.

“No, dad. Bingo is for old people,” Aleks flicked the paper toward Dan. Dan pinched it between his fingers, placing it down onto the table and smoothing down the corners. Jordan coughed to hide his disappointment, shifting in his seat and pointedly looking out towards the stage as the entertainer took their place in the middle.

“Then go hang out with your little brother then – he’s more your age range,” Jordan said. Aleks opened his mouth to retort but James threw his legs off of his lap and pulled on Aleks’ arm.

“Yeah, let’s see what they’ve gotten themselves into,” James said. His tone gave Aleks no room to argue.

 

Aleks freed his arm from James’ grip the moment they escaped to the fluorescent arcade area. He turned his back on his boyfriend and scowled at one of the grab machines. James’ chin made Aleks jump as it pressed into his shoulder. He turned his head so that he could see less of James’ dumb face. James pushed his lips out as far as possible so that no matter how far Aleks turned, he could still see them out of the corner of his eye.

“You didn’t have to side with my dad,” Aleks said. He couldn’t see it but he knew that James was rolling his eyes at him. He knew because his boyfriend sighed heavily and it was rare that James sighed like that without rolling his eyes too.

“I didn’t, I was siding with you. You said bingo was for old people so I thought we should go and find the young people,” James tried to explain himself. Aleks scoffed.

“I still don’t forgive you,” he said. He craned his neck away from James’ lips as they sought to butter him up by peppering him with kisses.

“What can I do to change that?” James murmured against his skin.

 

Aleks stared ahead at the grab machine again. He remembered how James had won him over once before. He’d come clambering into the tent and chucked a bullet bill at him in the middle of the night. Aleks had been smitten then and he knew exactly how James could fix it now.

“I want that shark,” Aleks said. He pointed it out to James. James reluctantly looked up from his boyfriend’s neck to see it. It was pushed against the wall of the claw machine, so far off to the side James wasn’t even sure the claw would go that far. James detached himself from his boyfriend and walked closer to investigate. He looked at the rail the claw travelled across. It might reach the tail but that wasn’t big enough for the claw to grab.

“What about the dinosaur? That’s going to be easier to grab,” James said. He was already feeding the machine his money.

“Nope, want the shark.” Aleks leaned against the machine and smirked.

 

James moved the claw as far over as it could go. He adjusted it just slightly so that it was in line with the shark and then he let it drop. The claw sailed downwards, swung to the side, caught the shark at the base of its tail and pinched. As it lifted it up, it brought the ass of the shark up with it. When it started to move towards the little drop off hole, the shark slipped from its grasp and fell back amongst the other plush animals. James looked at Aleks, gesturing towards the machine in a fashion that said ‘I told you so’. Aleks only shrugged and glanced again back at the shark. It wasn’t that he wanted it that badly, in fact in any other circumstances he would have just told James to leave it. But now, as James inserted more coins into the machine and grit his teeth, Aleks knew that he just had to have it.

 

It was by the fourth or fifth time that James started shaking the machine. He’d managed to move the shark towards the centre but not by much. The damned claw had a habit of pinching and then just opening itself up like the whore it was. James’ right foot started tapping about twenty minutes in and it hadn’t stopped since. Aleks was amusing himself with his selfie stick, taking several selfies and grinning wider and wider with each picture. In every one James got more and more aggravated, occasionally blocking his face with one hand. Aleks grabbed his wrist and moved it aside, kissing James’ fingers as they twitched with annoyance. James tried once more, his pockets considerably silent compared to how they’d jingled earlier that evening. He held his breath as the claw caught the shark, squeezed its torso and lifted. Even Aleks gasped as the claw began to move, shark still attached, and he squeezed James’ wrist as the claw swung over the hole. The shark dropped, slamming its side on the plastic that separated the plush toy pit and the escape hole. It tilted unsurely towards the pit before slipping down into the hole.

 

Aleks snapped a picture just as James lifted him up in victory. He squeaked, using his free hand to claw at James’ shoulder. James let him down after a few seconds, though he kissed Aleks before he truly let him go. Aleks came back for more, deepening the kiss and letting James know that he’d definitely forgiven him now. He followed James’ lips as James started to bend down to retrieve their prize. They only broke apart when James thrust the shark into Aleks’ hand and looked down at it with a cheesy smile. He squeezed the shark’s nose and laughed.

“I can’t believe I won it,” James said. He wiped his brow as he thought back to the tense game.

“Me neither, I thought you’d never get it,” Aleks confessed. James scoffed.

“So you thought I’d never win you over again?” James played with the shark’s tail.

“Nah, I’m sure you’d have found your way back into my heart,” Aleks said. James beamed.

 

“Cool! Where’d you get that?” Eddie yanked the shark from Aleks’ hands and admired it. He huffed when Aleks snatched it back, cradling the plush toy to his chest and kissing its little soft head.

“James won it for me,” Aleks said. “He got it from that claw machine.” Aleks nodded at the machine. Eddie dashed over to it and pressed his face up against the glass. He breathed heavily against it, causing the glass to fog up. He jabbed his finger to the glass and pointed at a rhino.

“I want that one,” Eddie said. James leaned over his shoulder and frowned at it.

“All right, go and get it then,” James said. Eddie pushed himself away from the machine, grabbing his older brother’s arm and tugging insistently.

“But Jaaaaaaaames, you’re so much better at them than me! Please, please, please can you win it for me?” Eddie almost yanked his brother’s arm off as he leaned all of his weight upon it.

 

James groaned as he stole his arm away from his brother. He reached into his pocket but his fingers just brushing the lining of his pants. He slipped his hand into his other pocket and pulled out his wallet. He’d managed to acquire quite a bit of change as Aleks was the type of boyfriend to steal his wallet and Aleks had this annoying habit of breaking James’ notes.

“Hold out your hands.” James nudged his brother’s arm. Eddie cupped his hands together. James poured all of his change into Eddie’s awaiting hands. He stole a quarter from Eddie’s palm and pushed it into the machine. It lit up and started playing the music that had mocked James before. He fisted the handle and cranked it to the side. The claw soared towards its prize. It dropped, snatched the rhino up by its rounded stomach and brought it upwards. As if it hadn’t driven James mad for the better part of an hour, the claw machine dropped the rhino through the hole with a little plop.

 

Eddie pawned off all of the coins into Seamus’ unwilling hands so that he could snatch up his prize. He squeezed it so hard the poor thing’s plastic eyes seemed to pop out of its head. Seamus stood holding James’ coins. He stared at the claw machine and looked to James.

“All right Moose, what do you want?” James sighed. The blond chewed upon his lower lip. His eyes scanned all of the animals that he could see. He looked at Aleks’ shark and then to Eddie’s rhino. He looked back to the machine. Then he shrugged.

“Whatever you can win me,” Seamus said. James placed a hand on his waist, cocked his hip out and threw his head to the side. If he’d had hair as long as Seamus’, he would have resembled Prince Charming. Unfortunately, James’ hair was short and he only succeeded in looking stupid.

“I can win whatever one you want, Moose,” James said. To spite him, Seamus followed in his older brother’s footsteps and chose a duck plush that was in the corner of the claw machine. James puffed out his chest, took another quarter and set to work.

 

It took him almost another hour to get that duck, but that get that duck he did. Seamus’ hands were near empty when James placed the duck into them. He took what little change was left and pocketed it, leaning into the kiss Aleks pressed into his cheek. He tapped it again when Aleks let up and turned his head when Aleks moved to oblige. He flipped off their younger brothers as they made kissy noises and gagged behind them. They broke apart when the boys went silent and a deeper voice cleared their throat. Jordan towered above them, his brows furrowed and his hands upon his hip. Dan had his phone held up, having most likely snapped a picture of the adorable scene. Aleks sidled up to him and peered at the phone, muttering something to Dan about him sending the picture over. Jordan gestured towards the door and the group began to follow him.

 

“So, did you win at bingo?” James asked Jordan. They passed through the front door and nodded to the bouncers. They seemed glad to see the group leave. Jordan nodded and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He seemed pleased with his meagre winnings. At least he was until Seamus took it.

“Thanks dad, I needed this.” Seamus ran off. Jordan called after him but made no move to chase after his youngest son. James pat his arm.

“I know the feel,” James said. Jordan smirked down at him because of course James knew the feeling. He was dating his son and Jordan had taught Aleks well: to always spend other people’s money and to protect your own. He’d raised them right after all.

 

The campsite came upon them too quickly. Jordan and Dan saw their sons into the right tents, Jordan even going as far to wait outside for five minutes to make sure none of the kids swapped. When the hairs on his arm began to raise, Jordan decided it was time to climb into his own tent. He sat down beside Dan who was already snuggled deep inside his sleeping bag. His eyes were closed but when Jordan started to unzip his own sleeping bag, Dan cracked one eye open.

“Wow, I thought you’d guard out there all night,” he said. Jordan gestured to his arms.

“I got cold.” Jordan zipped his bag all the way up to his chin. He let his eyes fall closed, ready to embrace sleep and get on with their final morning.

“Are you sure it wasn’t your Dad senses? I bet Aleks is tunnelling under the ground towards James now,” Dan said. Jordan’s eyes snapped open.

 

He shot up, bag still zipped around him, and leaned toward the door. He wriggled in an attempt to get to the door and make sure that what Dan had said wasn’t true.

“I was joking Jordan, get some sleep – we’ve got an early morning,” Dan said. Jordan still sat up for a few moments. When he didn’t hear the sound of dirt being disturbed or the rustling of tent doors, Jordan laid back down. He closed his eyes once more and let himself enjoy their last night at the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard to type this bc my nails have grown out and they click like all the time.


	21. The end of something.

The next morning, Aleks swore that Jordan was ripping open his tent door before the sun had even risen. That or his father’s large body was blocking out the light. Aleks ducked further into his sleeping bag, pressing his nose against the side and breathing in the cheap polyester.

“C’mon, Aleks – get up or you’ll miss the mountain walk,” Jordan said.

“Oh no, I’ll miss exercising. I’ll just have to sleep more.” Aleks stretched as much as he could inside his sleeping bag. Jordan kicked at his wriggling body. Aleks groaned peeped his head out. Jordan raised his eyebrow at him. Aleks slowly unzipped his bag and yawned. It was only when he raised his arms above his head and pushed his feet into the bottom of his sleeping bag that Jordan left.

“I want you out here in ten minutes Aleks or you’ll miss breakfast,” Jordan said. Aleks rolled his eyes but started to unzip his sleeping bag.

 

James, Seamus, Eddie and Dan were huddled around the grill. Eddie pulled the crispy, brown bits of egg from his roll. He flicked them onto a paper towel. Dan picked each piece up and shoved it into his mouth. James supported his head on one fist, watching the tent Aleks was getting dressed in. He squinted at the shadow he could see through the flimsy material. He closed his eyes for a second to imagine what Aleks looked like at that moment. It was as close to Aleks as he could get until the trip was over. Seamus was sucking on his fingers in an effort to try and clean them. Jordan clicked his tongue and pulled from his shirt pocket a scented wipe he’d hoarded from the many restaurants they’d visited that week. Seamus thanked him in the form of a smile. His finger popped as he pulled it from his mouth. Jordan shivered as he saw the streaks of ketchup smeared across Seamus’ finger.

 

Jordan scoffed as Aleks came swaggering out of the tent. He had his hands rammed into the pockets of his skinny jeans. The skin of his fingers bunched up around the lining. His hair remained unbrushed as it stuck out at odd angles. His jacket was rolled up at the sleeves and his shoes had more holes in them than a net. Aleks shielded his eyes from the sun with large dark sunglasses. As he got closer to the group, he tipped his head and the glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Aleks slipped into James’ lap and winked at his boyfriend.

“That doesn’t look appropriate for mountain walking,” Jordan said. Aleks rolled his eyes at him.

“It doesn’t need to be appropriate, I look cool.” Aleks shot finger guns at his father. Jordan opened his mouth to say something else but James beat him to it.

“You look like a douchebag,” James said. Aleks whacked him on the arm for his efforts.

“Right, come on – Aleks, eat something and let’s go,” Dan clapped his hands together.

 

_-_

 

James and Aleks bumped shoulders as their steps started get slower and slower. They watched their families start to disappear over a hill. They came to a stop and James tugged his boyfriend off of the path. Aleks looked down at their hands and smiled. James used his thumb to guide Aleks’ eyes to his. He pinched the frames of Aleks’ sunglasses and pulled them away so that he could see his boyfriend.

“Hey,” James said. Aleks’ eyes wrinkled at the corners as he laughed, leaning forward into James’ chest. His breath tickled James’ neck as he giggled into it. James tried not to smile, burying his face in Aleks’ bedhead to try and hide it. Aleks stood back up after a few minutes, wiping away a few stray tears that had slipped. “This is our spot,” James said. Aleks looked around.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look like the exact spot,” he said. James rolled his eyes.

“A technicality – it’s still the same place we first kissed.” James tucked Aleks’ sunglasses into the collar of his shirt. He brushed his thumb across Aleks’ cheek.

 

Aleks was the one who leaned forward, letting their lips meet in a gentle caress. For a second they just shared breath, savouring the moment, before they deepened the kiss. James’ fingers slipped into Aleks’ hair and ruffled it further. Aleks’ fingers wound around James’ shirt and pulled. The material wrinkled between his fingers. It felt as though their whole summer had led to this moment. They broke away for just a second to catch their breath, caught each other’s eyes and both thanked their lucky stars that they were dating. Then James pressed his lips back against Aleks’, snaking his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him impossibly close.

 

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew, gross.” Eddie cupped his hands around his mouth. James and Aleks leapt away from one another. Aleks placed his heart against his chest as he realised that it was just Eddie. James went bowling towards him, hands curled into fists. As he came upon his younger brother, Eddie threw his hands up in surrender and backed away. Seamus popped up from behind Eddie. He slid in front of his best friend and smiled sweetly up at James.

“What are you doing here?” James growled. Seamus stepped back against his friend.

“We wanted you guys so that we could do something,” Seamus said. James frowned.

“It couldn’t have waited?” He folded his arms across his chest. Aleks walked over to the three of them and cupped James’ shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze.

“What did you want, Moose?” Aleks said.

 

Seamus reached into his pocket and pulled out the headless lady from the tiny town. Aleks took her from him, running his thumb over her neck where her head would have been attached.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about her.” Aleks showed the figure to James. James rolled his eyes.

“Cool, you brought the headless lady on a walk. Now if you don’t mind,” James tugged on Aleks hand. His boyfriend pulled away from him and clicked his tongue.

“What did you want to do with her?” Aleks handed the figure to his brother. Seamus shrugged.

“I thought we could bury her,” Seamus said. Aleks gasped and snatched the figure back.

“But why? She’s awesome!” Aleks cradled the figurine to his chest. He rubbed down her back and cooed at it as thought it was a real woman. James rolled his eyes.

“We’ll probably come back next year and do the same walk so I just thought it’d be fun to see if she’s still here,” Seamus said. Aleks frowned back at him.

“Why can’t we just bury something not so cool, like you?” Aleks said.

 

 

Seamus scoffed. He stole the figurine back from Aleks and stomped over to where his older brother and James had been standing.

“Fine, if you don’t want to help bury her then buzz off.” Seamus crouched and ran his fingers against the ground. His nails disturbed dirt and brought some up.

“We were here first!” James threw his hands up. He watched as Eddie trod all over his and Aleks’ sacred spot and knelt in the dirt with Seamus. Aleks looked at his boyfriend. James stuck out his lower lip. He tugged on Aleks’ hand and gestured with his head to another spot – away from their younger brother’s eyes. Instead of complying, Aleks pulled James in the opposite direction. He guided his boyfriend to kneel in the dirt with their younger brothers and started to use his fingers to help dig it up. James groaned but shoved his hands into the ground anyway.

 

They piled the dirt that they brought up to one side. When they’d made it deep enough, as per Seamus’ instruction, Eddie reached in and placed the headless lady into the hole. As he pulled his hands out, the bracelet on his wrist snagged on a twig that was trapped in the dirt. He ripped it away. Eddie didn’t notice that he’d torn the bracelet. The group of boys packed the earth on top of the figurine. When it was done, Seamus got James to break off a piece of bark from a nearby tree. They shoved it into the ground in a way that eerily resembled a grave stone.

“This is kind of morbid,” James commented. Seamus only shrugged. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his knees. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and helped him up. Even once Eddie was all right to stand by himself, they didn’t let go. Aleks stood up too and James held out his hand expectantly. Aleks turned the other way.

 

James huffed as he pushed himself up. His fingers brushed something softer than dirt but he didn’t pay it any attention. He looked at his muddied hands and smirked to himself as Aleks looked away. His boyfriend cried out as James wiped his hands down his back. Aleks tutted as he turned around. He grabbed James’ wrists and used his grip to wipe the dirt from James’ hands onto his own face. James sputtered and closed his eyes. When he was dirty enough, Aleks let him go.

“Aleksandr, look what you’ve done!” James dragged his fingers down his cheek and showed them to his boyfriend. Aleks shrugged.

“You deserved it,” he said. James grumbled something and lunged at his boyfriend. Aleks darted away and James chased him around the path.

“What idiots,” Eddie said. Seamus couldn’t help but nod and agree.

 

 

“What on earth did you boys get up to?” Dan wiped sweat from his forehead. He panted as he came to a halt, surveying the children before him. They were brown from head to toe. James and Aleks were breathless. James had his boyfriend in an unbreakable hold and occasionally Aleks twitched to try and escape it. Eddie and Seamus simply shrugged.

“Children, am I right?” Seamus said. He grinned at his own father. Jordan had his fingers wound into his hair and his teeth were bared to the world in an unpleasant grimace.

“We need to get you lot back to the camp so that you can take a shower,” Jordan said. He stormed ahead of their small group, wrinkling his nose at how dirty all of the boys were. Dan followed behind, walking in step with Seamus and Eddie while James and Aleks lagged behind.

“Y’know, next year all four of you will make it all the way through the trail,” Dan said. Seamus and Eddie laughed because yeah, right.

 

It wasn’t until they were in the car that Eddie noticed that his wrist was once again bare. He gasped and showed it to Seamus. When they demanded that they turned the car around, both boys went ignored. Eddie sniffled. They’d made the bracelets to show their love and Eddie had lost his. Seamus linked their hands once again and smiled at his best friend.

“It’s okay – I can make you a better one when we’re home,” Seamus reassured. Eddie thanked him though he knew it wouldn’t feel the same. He tried to think of where it was and remembered that he’d snagged it when they had buried the headless lady. It made him sad to think that something Seamus had worked so hard on was covered in dirt and broken. Still, he smiled to himself as he was filled with hope that when they returned the next year, the bracelet would just be buried there with her and they’d find it again.

 

Though when they did return a year later, the headless lady was still buried in her spot but all that was left of the bracelet were a few strands caked in mud. Seamus laughed at it and shook his head when Eddie cried out. He reminded Eddie of the new bracelet he’d made him and how Eddie somehow still had that one intact. It didn’t untangle the knot that had tied itself in Eddie’s stomach. He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help but think the broken bracelet was a sign. He could only hope that the love he felt for Seamus and the love that Seamus felt for him would survive a lot longer than the cheap material of the bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone that's read this story, to those that commented and kudos-ed. It seems sad but oddly fitting to end it now but I hope that you enjoyed it and don't hate me for how long it took to finish it.
> 
> I'm not saying I won't post anymore stories within universe, but I know that I won't be writing another one at the camp site. I may throw out some head canons here and there, jump between times in these character's lives and just have fun with them. So please, if you have any of your own - tell me! I'd love to hear them, these are in a way my babies haha.
> 
> I will always love these characters, I will always love this story and in a way, I'll always love the Creatures.


End file.
